JUGANDO RUDO
by gianny17
Summary: Ella es la encargada de mejorar la imagen de todo el equipo de machos mas deseados de EE.UU pero sabe muy bien que no sera nada fácil, aun así le gustan los retos y mas aun conociendo al arrogante capitán que le hará la vida a cuadros solo por diversión.
1. Chapter 1

**JUGANDO DURO**

**PRESENTACION**

**Bueno primero saludarlas y pedirles las disculpas necesarias por todo el mal rollo de esta temporada , como ya saben el trabajo y la falta de tiempo me alejo de mi pasatiempo favorito ESCRIBIR PARA USTEDES ...pero bueno... otra vez aquí me tienen, tratando de cumplirles como debio ser pero antes debo de revelarles he sufrido un bloqueo de esos que por mas q miras el monitor no tienes la menor idea d q escribir ...de esos...la falta de tiempo y el no escribir como lo hacia antes han hecho q pierda el hilo pero no se preocupen estoy replanteando los capítulos de "¿QUIERES JUGAR?"..**

**Y espero que les guste ...y rogare al cielo publicarlo pronto**

**atentamente yo**

**Sorry las molestias**

AHHHHHHHHHH Y LOS MAS LOGICO VIENDO QUE YA ACABO "LOS SECRETOS DE GRANDCHESTER" AQUÍ LES MANDO ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA , QUE SE BASA EN ESTA EPOCA CONTEMPORANEA . VEREMOS A UNA CANDY ARRIESGADA CON MUCHOS...YA SABEN ...Y BUENO AL SIEMPRE AMADO Y ARROGANTE TERRY QUE ME ENCANTA .

ESPERO LES GUSTE ES UN ADAPTAFIC Y QUE LO DISFRUTEN COMO YO LO DISFRUTE AL LEERLO

GIANNY


	2. CAPITULO 1

**JUGANDO RUDO**

**Gianny 17**

**Capítulo 1**

No muchas mujeres podrían presumir de que entrar en un vestuario lleno de deportistas en pelotas forma parte de su trabajo, aunque tampoco existen muchas mujeres con un trabajo como el de Candy White.

Relaciones públicas especializada en remodelar la imagen de sus clientes, así como en restituir los daños ocasionados por una mala imagen, Candy había sido contratada por Andrews Corporation para reconvertir la reputación de los New York Blades, el equipo de Manhattan que competía en la Liga Nacional de hockey sobre hielo. Para decirlo con buenas palabras, los chicos del equipo eran famosos por jugar duro tanto sobre el hielo como fuera de él. Algo que se había hecho más evidente que nunca en la última temporada, después de hacerse con la Stanley Cup por primera vez en veinte años.

Todo el mundo sabe que los chicos son chicos, pero esos chicos pasearon la Copa por diversos locales de strip-tease de Manhattan, donde disfrutaron del extraño y singular placer de contemplar cómo señoritas con cubre pezones y poca cosa más «actuaban» con lo que muchos consideraban el Santo Grial de los deportes. Peor aún, corrían rumores sobre la existencia de una fotografía en la que aparecían unos cuantos jugadores junto a la Copa, con pajitas de plástico pegadas a la nariz y la cabeza inclinada en acto de reverencia para esnifar de un montoncito de cocaína. No es de extrañar que el malhumorado y recién estrenado jefe de Candy, Albert el Toro Capesi, engullese medicamentos para la acidez como si de agua mineral se tratara. El equipo era una verdadera pesadilla para cualquier profesional de las relaciones públicas.

Y a Candy le pagaban muchísimo dinero para cambiar todo eso.

Abriéndose camino entre el bullicioso grupo de periodistas que revoloteaba por el luminoso vestíbulo de suelo de hormigón que daba acceso al vestuario, Candy se armó de valor pensando en lo que le esperaba al otro lado de la puerta: cuerpos masculinos desnudos y sudorosos.

Muchos. Hombres grandes y musculosos riendo y bromeando entre ellos, sacudiéndose los traseros con las toallas. Hombres saliendo tranquilamente de la ducha. Hombres haciendo estiramientos, masajeándose unos huesos castigados por la batalla. El día anterior había conocido a aquellos hombres en las mismas circunstancias —a todos, excepto a su capitán, Terrence Grandchester, que empezaba las sesiones de entrenamiento un día después—.Albert había hecho las presentaciones y ninguno de ellos se había mostrado incómodo en absoluto por deambular completamente desnudo o medio vestido delante de una delicada relaciones públicas. Candy, por otro lado, había tenido que hacer un gran esfuerzo para evitar el irresistible deseo de mirar, boquiabierta y ensalivando, los físicos perfectamente esculpidos de aquellos tipos. Y se aseguró, además, de mantener la mirada situada en todo momento al norte del ecuador.

Una vez dentro del vestuario, se encontró con la misma escena que el día anterior. Algunos de los jugadores se habían repantigado medio desnudos en los bancos de madera situados frente a las taquillas y charlaban entre ellos. Otros estaban sentados en una mesa grande y rectangular que se encontraba en un rincón del vestuario, tragando vasos tamaño elefante de Gatorade que se servían de unas jarras enormes. Unos cuantos la saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza; algunos, pensó, apartaron la vista expresamente. En un radiocasete sonaba la música a todo trapo. ¿The Who? ¿Pearl Jam? Ni idea. El ambiente era exuberante, una sensación de vértigo casi adolescente. Aunque era septiembre, época de pretemporada, los Blades estaban claramente mentalizados para hacerse de nuevo con la Stanley Cup. Respiró hondo, intentando ignorar el penetrante e inevitable olor a sudor masculino, se acercó al banco situado en el centro del vestuario y se encaramó a él. Entonces, con todas las fuerzas que fue capaz de reunir, se llevó los dedos a la boca y silbó. La estancia se quedó en silencio y todas las miradas se clavaron en ella.

—**Escuchadme, chicos. Ahora que he conseguido captar vuestra atención, quiero deciros que necesito vuestra ayuda**. —Echó un vistazo al vestuario, procurando establecer contacto visual con todos los jugadores—.**Como sabéis, la organización de los Blades ha sido adquirida recientemente por Andrews Corporation, una empresa que se enorgullece de ofrecer al público diversión para toda la familia.** —La estancia se llenó de abucheos y risitas.—.**Andrews quiere unos Blades ganadores tanto dentro como fuera del hielo, y con esto me refiero a que le gustaría que cada uno de vosotros ofreciera alguna cosa a la comunidad para la que juega**. — Agitó los papeles que llevaba en la mano**—.Esto es una agenda de los actos de beneficencia que se llevarán a cabo en la ciudad a lo largo del próximo año. He subrayado todos aquellos que no coinciden con las fechas de vuestros partidos y vuestros viajes. Me gustaría que cada uno de vosotros se apuntara para asistir a un mínimo de tres. **

—**¿Y si no lo hacemos?** —dijo una voz desafiante con un marcado acento canadiense.

—**Si no lo hacéis, os daré una patada en el culo y, creedme, soy capaz de hacerlo. Tal vez sea pequeña, pero soy fuerte**. —Los jugadores se rieron con el chiste y Candy se relajó un poco. Aunque ninguno de ellos lo supiera, debajo de su traje chaqueta estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, algo que había aprendido a ocultar con gran profesionalidad después de muchos años de práctica. —**Hablando de patadas en el culo, sólo quiero recordaros que nadie puede hablar con la prensa sin el permiso de la agencia de relaciones públicas, ¿entendido? No me importa si algún periodista os para a la salida de Zabar's y os pregunta si es allí donde compráis habitualmente la comida. Todo, todo, tiene que pasar por mi aprobación o por la de Albert. No sólo eso pero, y que Dios no lo quiera, si os encontráis diciendo o haciendo alguna estupidez, tenéis que llamarme inmediatamente. Por eso ayer os di a todos mi número de teléfono móvil. Espero que lo utilicéis, sea de día o de noche, si tenéis alguna pregunta o si surge una emergencia. Y ahora volvamos al tema que tenemos entre manos. **—Les lanzó una mirada rápida y decidida—.**Apuntarse ahora a tres actos os salvará del fastidio de tenerme persiguiéndoos y dándoos la lata durante el resto de la temporada... algo por lo que me pagan espléndidamente**. —Más risas—.**¿Qué me decís? **

No esperaba que se apuntaran en masa, aunque sí esperaba que hubiera unos cuantos dispuestos a empezar a hacer rodar la pelota. Pero el vestuario se llenó de un gélido silencio. Pasó un segundo. Dos. Tres. El corazón de Candy empezó a acelerarse, las palmas de sus manos a humedecerse. Respiró hondo otra vez, para sosegarse. «Puedes hacerlo», se repitió mentalmente. Viendo que el silencio se prolongaba, se preguntó si era así cómo se sentían los actores cuando «morían» en escena.

—**Vamos, chicos, no lo hagáis más complicado de lo que ya es** —dijo para animarlos— .**U os apuntáis, o empezaré a anotar nombres a boleo. Vosotros elegís. **

Vio cómo la mirada colectiva pasaba de repente de examinarla a ella a alguna cosa que había a su izquierda y que al parecer resultaba fascinante. Miró hacia allí. Se trataba del capitán Terrence Grandchester, con una toalla blanca anudada a nivel de la cintura, su cuerpo duro como una piedra brillante aún debido a la humedad de la ducha. Llevaba el pelo castaño peinado hacia atrás y sus ojos azules lanzaban una mirada profunda, dura y de pocos amigos. Sintiéndose liliputiense, pese a seguir instalada en lo alto del banco, Candy tuvo que hacer esfuerzos por no verse superada por la sensación de mareo que empezaba a crecer en su interior. Le sonrió con educación.

**-****—¿Capitán Grandchester? **

—**Yo mismo**. —Respondió también con educación pero a la defensiva, sin revelar sus intenciones. Candy bajó con cuidado del banco y le tendió la mano. Grandchester la aceptó y la saludó con un breve y firme apretón. La mano de Candy parecía la de una muñeca y le pasó rápidamente por la cabeza la idea de que aquel hombre podía hacerle picadillo si le apetecía. Lo que, gracias a Dios, no hizo. Todavía.

—**Soy Candy White**.

—**Sé quién eres.** —Cruzó sus fuertes brazos sobre el pecho y siguió mirándola, desafiante, expectante.

—**Estaba explicando a tus compañeros de equipo que, como parte de nuestros esfuerzos por mejorar las relaciones con la comunidad, Andrews Corporation querría que cada jugador se apuntara a un mínimo de tres actos benéficos. Tal vez podrías abrir camino y apuntarte el primero. **

—**No. **

Candy pestañeó.

—**Pero... **

—**No.** —Se dirigió a su taquilla caminando con grandes zancadas y empezó a vestirse. Albert le había comentado que era un cabrón arrogante y poco colaborador.Y ahí tenía la prueba. Decidida a ignorar su negativa, se volvió hacia los jugadores.

—**Sigamos** —dijo sin alterarse**—, ¿hay alguien que esté interesado en apuntarse?**

—**Yo me apunto** —dijo una voz desde atrás.

Aliviada, Candy se puso de puntillas y oteó por encima de aquel mar de cabezas para ver quién había hablado. Se trataba de Stear Cronwell, un tipo fornido y de cabello rizado que era uno de los segundos capitanes del equipo. Candy lo había conocido el día anterior y había quedado encantada con lo bien que se expresaba. A decir verdad, no esperaba mucho del departamento de cerebros en lo que a esos chicos se refería. Al fin y al cabo, eran jugadores de hockey. Se ganaban la vida persiguiendo un pequeño disco de caucho sobre una pista de hielo. ¿Qué inteligencia cabía esperar?

Stear se adelantó, cogió la lista de manos de Candy y, después de examinarla por encima, anotó sus iniciales junto a tres actos.

—**¿Quién es el siguiente?** —preguntó. Candy se percató de la mirada de enfado que le lanzaba a Terrence Grandchester, a la que el capitán respondió encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia. Viendo que nadie se movía, Stear suspiró.

—**Lo he intentado** —le dijo a Candy, encaminándose hacia la ducha. Era evidente que los chicos del equipo captaban las indirectas de su amado líder. Si el gran Terrence Grandchester creía que no merecía la pena apuntarse a actos de caridad, ellos lo creían también. «Que Dios me ayude», pensó Candy. Tendría que emplearse mucho más de lo que se imaginaba para conseguir pulir a aquellos chicos. Sobre todo si tenía que enfrentarse al capitán Grandchester para conseguirlo.

—**Está bien** —dijo Candy, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular**—, si no os apuntáis hoy, volveré mañana, y pasado, y el otro, hasta que os apuntéis. No puedo dejarlo correr, chicos. **

Con su amenaza cerniéndose en el ambiente, vio que se acercaba a ella el prodigio ruso, Niel Leagan una auténtica sorpresa. Albert le había advertido que los jugadores extranjeros solían recelar de las actividades de relaciones públicas porque no se sentían muy seguros con el idioma. Les daba mucho miedo involucrarse en cualquier cosa que pudiera ponerlos en un apuro. Evidentemente, Niel era la excepción a la regla.

—**Hola** —dijo con cuidado y con un acento muy marcado, su inocente cara de niño tremendamente seria—.**Soy Nielson Legean. Puedes llamarme Niel.**

«¿Niel?» pensó Candy, mordiéndose el labio. «¿Neil Leagan? ¿Quién era ése?»

—**Hola, Lex** —dijo cordialmente Candy—.**Encantada de conocerte. **

El hizo un ademán en dirección a la hoja que Candy tenía en la mano.

—**Quiero apuntarme. **

—**¿Tienes alguna idea sobre el tipo de actos que te gustarían más? **

—**Algo con chicas** —declaró, sus ojos avellena se iluminaron—.**Algo con muchas, muchas chicas. **

Candy se echó a reír.

—**Normalmente hay mujeres en todos ellos. ¿Quieres participar en una partida de golf? ¿Una cena de etiqueta? **

—**Sí, una cena**. —Se acercó a ella, como si fueran a compartir un secreto—.**Tú también estarás, ¿no? **

—**Sí. **

—**¿Querrías salir con mí? **

Candy tardó un instante en darse cuenta de que lo que quería decir era «¿Querrías salir conmigo?». O esperaba que fuera aquello lo que pretendía decir. Le dio unos golpecitos en el brazo.

—**Tal vez en otra ocasión. Pero de momento, tengo mucho trabajo. **

—**Sí, de acuerdo** —dijo él con cierta impaciencia, y se alejó. Era una monada adorable. Y Albert estaba seguro de que estaba destinado al estrellato. Pero parecía un poco... infantil. Definitivamente no era su tipo. ¡Y aquel nombre! ¡Niel Leagan! Se moría de ganas de contárselo a Annie, su compañera de piso.

Las cosas empezaron a relajarse y el vestuario a vaciarse. Los jugadores se marcharon en grupos de dos o tres. Candy vio a Terrence Grandchester por el rabillo del ojo, vestido ya, cargándose al hombro la bolsa de gimnasia. Se había puesto unas gafas de sol y a punto estaba de irse cuando Candy lo abordó.

—**¿Podría hablar un minuto contigo? **

Terry se bajó un poco las gafas de sol y la miró con cierta exasperación.

—**¿Qué te pasa ahora por la cabeza? **

—**Bueno, lo siguiente. Ya que eres el capitán del equipo, seré sincera contigo. Me han contratado para realizar un cambio de imagen del equipo. **

—**No necesitamos ningún cambio de imagen**.

—**Eso es discutible. A Andrews Corporation, el actual propietario del equipo, como muy bien sabes, no le gustó nada cómo os comportasteis después de ganar la Copa la pasada temporada. **

Terry reprimió una sonrisa burlona.

—**Compartimos la Copa con la ciudad. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? **

—**La paseasteis por clubes de striptease**. —Candy se dio cuenta de inmediato de que le había tocado la fibra sensible... pero la mala. Las facciones esculpidas de aquel atractivo rostro se endurecieron y ella tuvo la inconfundible impresión de que aquel tipo estaba luchando para mantener a raya su conocido mal carácter, un mal carácter que supuestamente le llevó en una ocasión a amenazar a un jugador con echarle de un autocar en marcha si no mejoraba su juego. Candy esperó, retenida en la parálisis prolongada de lo que ya, inequívocamente, era una mirada furiosa.

—**Permíteme que te explique una cosa, señorita White**. —Su voz era un retumbar bajo, perfectamente controlado—.**La temporada pasada, mis chicos se partieron el culo en el hielo noche tras noche, y por un motivo: querían ganar la Copa. Cuando la ganaron, estaban en su derecho de hacer con ella lo que les diese la gana, tanto si eso significaba pasearla por un club de strip-tease o dejar que un perro comiese en ella. ¿Lo has entendido?**

—**¿Y qué me dices de esnifar cocaína de dentro de la Copa**? —preguntó Candy, muy cortante—.¿**Eso también podían hacerlo? **

—**Esa historia es falsa, y lo sabes**.

—**Yo no lo sé, y tampoco lo sabe Albert. Al fin y al cabo, tampoco importa si es cierto o no. Lo que importa es que un rumor como ése daña la imagen del equipo. Es inaceptable. **

—**Así que tu trabajo consiste en... ¿qué? ¿Convertirnos en unos chicos del coro? **

—**Albert no pretende que los jugadores regresen cada noche a casa y se dediquen a preparar pastelitos, no. Pero sí espera que dediquen unas cuantas horas a realizar alguna actividad anticuada de relaciones públicas para ayudar a borrar esa imagen de juerguistas que acosa al equipo. **

—**No pretendo ofender, pero ninguno de los chicos del equipo, especialmente yo, le debe nada a Andrews**

**. **

Candy rió entre dientes, casi un bufido.

—**¿De verdad? ¿Quién crees que firma ahora tus cheques? ¿Quién crees que te paga ese sueldo estupendo que te permite hacerte escoltar por modelos? Albert es el propietario de los Blades, lo que significa que es tu propietario también, te guste o no. **

Ahora era el turno de Terry de echarse a reír, y fue una risa despectiva.

—**Si no fuese por mí, esos chicos blandos trajeados no sabrían ni quién demonios son los New York Blades. El único motivo por el que compraron el equipo es porque ganamos la Copa, y el único motivo por el que ganamos la Copa es porque el New York me fichó especialmente a mí para volver a convertirlo en un club ganador, y eso fue lo que hice. De modo que no me digas que les debo yo algo. Yo ya hice mi parte para esos del traje que viven allá arriba**.

Conmocionada momentáneamente y reducida al silencio por su colosal ego, Candy se limitó a pestañear a modo de respuesta.

Levantó la vista para observar aquel rostro tan duro, que mostraba pequeñas huellas reveladoras de cómo se ganaba la vida —una diminuta cicatriz en la barbilla, otra en el puente de la nariz— y luego sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

—**No lo has entendido, ¿verdad? Andrews Corporation tiene los bolsillos muy grandes, capitán. Con su dinero podrían comprar el mejor talento cuando les viniese en gana. Y de ninguna manera apoquinarán para construir un equipo que les pone en entredicho fuera del hielo. Te sugiero que si quieres seguir ganando la Stanley Cup, lo hagas jugando a su manera. **

Reapareció la mirada gélida.

—**¿Estás amenazándome? **

—**Estoy exponiéndote la situación. Es evidente que tus compañeros de equipo te respetan hasta el punto de preguntarte «¿Hasta qué altura?» si les pides que den un salto. Si tú haces relaciones públicas, el resto de los chicos seguirán enseguida tu ejemplo. No creo que sea mucho pedir. **

—**¿No? Pues yo sí**.—Se subió de nuevo las gafas de sol para ocultar sus ojos—.**Hazme un favor, ¿quieres? Diles a los de Andrews que cojan su «implicación con la comunidad» y la manden bien lejos. Si me apetece hacer una buena obra, la haré. Pero mientras tanto, mi altruismo no es ninguna mercancía. ¿Lo has captado? **

—**Perfectamente** —respondió muy tensa Candy. En contra de su voluntad, la sensación de náuseas que había conseguido mantener a raya empezó a ascender de nuevo por su garganta.

—**Muy bien. Que tengas un buen día**.

—**Igualmente**. —Candy apretó los dientes mientras él pasaba por su lado. Esperó hasta dejar de oír sus pasos resonando por el suelo de hormigón del pasillo vacío. Entonces, después de recoger los papeles, salió rápidamente del vestuario y entró dando un portazo en el baño de señoras más cercano. Sin prolegómenos de ningún tipo, y con una fuerza que incluso la asustó, devolvió el desayuno.

¡Obstinación absoluta! En el coche, de camino de vuelta a Manhattan, Candy reflexionaba sobre Terry Grandchester. Había sido sincera con él —francamente confiada— y en lugar de agradecérselo, él se había comportado como la _prima donna _rica y consentida que a buen seguro era. Ella le había dado pistas sobre cómo funcionaban las cosas y él le había dicho que se las metiera donde le cupiera. La verdad era que aquello no la había sorprendido; pero le habría gustado que la discusión no hubiera desembocado en una confrontación. Ahora tendría que trabajar el doble de duro para lograr la cooperación del capitán del equipo. Le había salido el tiro por la culata.

Como mínimo, de todos modos, había reprimido durante el tiempo suficiente como para no vomitarle en los pies, la mareante sensación de inseguridad que se había apoderado de ella. O sobre sus pies. Sabía que exteriormente ella era la imagen de la confianza y la capacidad. Pero por dentro, creía firmemente en el viejo dicho de «Si no puedes hacerlo, fíngelo».

Según ella, se había pasado la vida entera fingiéndolo todo —inteligencia, actitud, habilidad— y hasta entonces, le había funcionado. Pero tarde o temprano temía que alguien acabara descubriendo toda la verdad sobre ella y el juego tocara a su fin.

Suspiró, como si sus pensamientos recordaran momentos en los que la Candy interior había superado a la exterior, y en los que había acabado diciendo o cometiendo alguna estupidez. Puso mala cara al recordar aquella ocasión en la que le había preguntado a un actor maduro si su esposa era su nieta. A Dios gracias, solía mantener a raya su inseguridad interior. Había aprendido, además, que la inseguridad podía utilizarse con fines productivos. Le proporcionaba una energía pura y nerviosa, una energía que aprovechaba para trabajar más y llegar más lejos. Le daba también iniciativa, y esa iniciativa la había llevado hasta donde se encontraba hoy en día.

Había trabajado durante años como relaciones públicas de la famosa telenovela de la ABC, _Libre y salvaje. _Empezó en la parte más baja del organigrama, escribiendo las biografías de las caras recién llegadas a la serie contratadas única y exclusivamente por su aspecto, y apuntándoles a quién debían de nombrar cuando se les preguntara quiénes eran sus héroes. Pero al final descubrió que destacaba en el arte de enrollarse.

¿Que descubrían a un actor en su camerino en compañía de una prostituta? Que lo lleve Candy... ella sabrá cómo gestionarlo con diplomacia con los admiradores y la prensa. ¿Que alguno de los palurdos recién contratados decía algo improcedente en una entrevista? Que lo lleve Candy... ella le enseñará cómo decir «Esto es confidencial» o «Sin comentarios».

Era muy buena para esas buena, de hecho, que cuando los mimados y revoltosos protagonistas veinteañeros de _Go-tham, _la serie de mayor audiencia en horario nocturno, empezaron a destrozar coches y a bailar en los bares sin ropa interior, Candy fue retirada de la división diurna de la cadena y convertida en responsable de su lavado de imagen. No fue fácil, pero lo hizo, y siguió haciéndolo durante cinco lucrativos años hasta que un día sonó el teléfono y era Albert Andrews, el director de relaciones públicas de los New York Blades.

Sabía por qué la llamaba. Ella, como todo el mundo en Nueva York, había oído hablar de las travesuras de los vencedores de la Stanley Cup de la pasada temporada. Albert la necesitaba, sobre todo ahora que el equipo había pasado a ser propiedad de su familia, que se enorgullecía de ser siempre una empresa apta para todos los públicos. No era en absoluto una seguidora de aquel deporte —en realidad, adoptaba una actitud algo snob al respecto—, pero podía soportar el hockey porque había presenciado algún que otro partido de su hermano.

menor, Jimmy. Albert, por su parte, lo adoraba.

—**Al principio, Dios creó el hockey, ¿me entiendes?** —le había dicho casi incomprensiblemente mientras comía un bocadillo de fiambre el día que se conocieron. Sentada junto a la mesa de despacho, frente a aquel gigantón apasionado e hiperactivo, en una lujosa oficina repleta de sofás de cuero negro y con las paredes cubiertas de fotografías de aquel hombre acompañado por algunos de los mejores jugadores de hockey del mundo, Candy se sentía a la vez fascinada y asqueada. Era un hombre famoso por sus hazañas dentro del universo de las relaciones públicas deportivas. Pero hablaba con la boca llena, maldecía como un camionero y parecía desconocer que llamar a una mujer «muñeca» podía llevarle a los tribunales. Con su enorme bigote y su corbata siempre llena de lamparones, no tenía precisamente el aspecto de un profesional. Pero tenía algo —tal vez fuera su franqueza neoyorquina, o su forma inconsciente de meterse una pastilla antiácida en la boca cada cinco minutos— que lo convertía en una personalidad cautivadora. Candy se encontró otorgándole el beneficio de la duda mientras él hacía un montón de cosas, masticaba y hablaba, todo a la vez.

—**Andrews necesita que estos chicos limpien su expediente. Rectifico: lo exige. Los jugadores no son malos tipos, pero el problema es que muchos de ellos se criaron en «el Culo del Mundo», Canadá, ¿me entiendes lo que quiero decir? La gran emoción de su vida era lanzar discos de goma a la cabeza de sus hermanos pequeños y ver las reposiciones de **_**Tres en la carretera **_**en la CBC.Y ahora, de repente, se encuentran en la Liga Nacional, ganan mucho dinero. Empiezan a perder la cabeza con el vino, las mujeres y la música. Andrews quiere que el equipo de relaciones públicas de los Blades halague a los chicos que están casados y con niños. Y quiere que todos empiecen a salir a hacer obras de caridad. **

—**Porque cuanta más cobertura consigan los jugadores en la prensa normal y en televisión, más publicidad habrá de los partidos, más entradas venderemos y más rico se hará Andrews —**remató Candy

**. **

Albert enarcó las cejas, que parecían dos orugas.

—**¿Tienes algún problema con eso? **

—**Ninguno** —le aseguró Candy—.**No es más que la naturaleza de la bestia, lo sé**.

Albert asintió, secándose la boca con la manga de la camisa.

—**Bien. Sé que puedes hacer este trabajo con los ojos cerrados, y es por eso que te quiero aquí. Me han dicho que eres estupenda en lo que haces, que tienes contactos en el mundillo, y que si fuiste capaz de convertir a esos mocosos de **_**Gotham **_**en material para el programa de Oprah, no me cabe duda de que podrás acicalar la percepción que el público tiene de los Blades, que en su mayoría no son tan salvajes como la prensa nos ha hecho creer.. —**Frunció el entrecejo**—.El único problema tal vez sea Gradchester**

.

Y ahí fue cuando le explicó a Candy lo del capitán

.

—**No me malinterpretes, es un gran chico, un gran jugador de hockey** —insistió Albert, reprimiendo un eructo**—.Pero para mí es una pesadilla enorme, un auténtico y arrogante hijo de puta. Es de los que piensan que la publicidad es una pérdida de tiempo, una distracción. Para él, lo único que importa son esos sesenta minutos en la pista de hielo, y punto, se acabó la historia. Fuera del hielo, le gusta la buena vida: los mejores restaurantes, las mujeres más bellas, ya puedes imaginártelo. Es una especie de play-boy, y a Andrews eso no le gusta. **

—**Así que quieres que lo modere un poco, ¿no es eso? **

—**Sí, porque si consigues que se calme, los otros seguirán su ejemplo de inmediato. Seguirían a ese cabrón hasta las puertas del infierno si él se lo pidiera. Dios, si has conseguido que esa cabeza hueca anoréxica con tetas de silicona que representa el papel de Treva en tu programa haga algún tipo de servicio para la comunidad. .. ¿cómo se llama? **

—**Malo St. John —**apuntó Candy, reprimiendo una carcajada**. **

—**... entonces puedes conseguir darle la vuelta a Grandchester. Andrews quiere que la gente vea que tiene dentro algo más que esa maldita y obsesiva voluntad de ganar y ese eterno deseo de exhibir a la favorita del mes. Quieren que todos ellos sean percibidos por el público como personas interesadas por la persona normal y corriente que paga por verles jugar. Es importante que el público piense que son algo más que un montón de camorristas con mucho dinero y poca preocupación por la decencia, por el amor de Dios. **

—**Estoy segura de poder hacerlo —**afirmó Candy con confianza, pese a no estar segura del todo**—.Pero tienes que ofrecerme algo por lo que merezca la pena abandonar **_**Gotham. **_

Albert mencionó su salario informalmente y ella casi se cae de la silla. Ni en un millón de años se habría imaginado poder ganar una cantidad de dinero como aquélla. Aun así, mantuvo la frialdad**. **

—**¿Y qué me dices de la opción de compra de acciones? ¿Plan de jubilación? ¿Dietas para vestuario? ¿Vacaciones? ¿Secretarias? **

Albert suspiró, empujando hacia ella una carpeta de color granate brillante con la palabra «Andrews» grabada en relieve en plata.

—**Esto te explicará todo lo que necesitas saber. **

Charlaron durante un rato más y Candy salió de la entrevista sabiendo que había aceptado el puesto. Trabajar de relaciones públicas para los Blades era justo la inyección de moral que necesitaba para salir de su cómoda rutina. No sólo eso, sino que la cantidad de dinero era demasiado espectacular como para rechazarla.

—**¿Por qué le llaman el Toro?** —preguntó a una de las secretarias antes de salir de la oficina de Andrews

.

La mujer, de unos sesenta años de edad, con un casquete de cabello cubierto de laca y teñido de un rojo tan chillón que levantaría a Lucille Ball de su tumba, miró a Candy por encima de las gafas bifocales en forma de media luna que llevaba instaladas en la punta de la nariz.

—**Porque hace mucho tiempo, cuando era boxeador, solía luchar como un toro. Ahora sólo ataca como uno de ellos**.

Candy se echó a reír, encantada. Una semana después, presentaba su dimisión en _Gotham. _

Y allí estaba ahora, conduciendo a casi veinte kilómetros por hora por encima del límite de velocidad de regreso a la ciudad para explicarle al Toro que en su primer día en el ruedo había conseguido que Stear y Niel se apuntaran a algunos actos, pero que Grandchester se mostraba impertérrito.

«Terry, Terry, Terry», reflexionó. «No tienes ni idea de con quién te enfrentas, ¿sabes?» Él había ganado el primer asalto, se lo había concedido. Pero contra viento y marea, el siguiente sería ía que ser así.

—**Estuviste un poco grosero con ella, ¿no crees? **

Terry levantó la vista de las páginas de deportes del _NewYork Sentinel _que estaba hojeando para ver que Stear Cronwell, su compañero de equipo y amigo desde hacía mucho tiempo, le miraba interrogante. Estaban sentados en «su» mesa del Maggie's Grill, esperando que les sirviesen la comida. La temporada estaba a punto de empezar y volvían a su rutina habitual: coger el coche hasta Armonk para ir a entrenar, picar algo rápido después y luego coger de nuevo el coche para regresar a la Gran Manzana. Debería estar de buen humor. El entrenamiento había ido bien; los chicos iban tirando, ahorrando el sudor y la sangre de verdad para cuando la temporada empezase oficialmente. Parecían comprender que si querían ganar la Copa en primavera tenían que darlo todo, día sí y día también, fuera día de partido o no. Además, tenía un buen presentimiento sobre la temporada que estaba a punto de empezar. Pero entonces había irrumpido esa tal Candy White en el vestuario, escupiendo propaganda corporativa, y su buen humor se había evaporado para ser sustituido por una abrumadora sensación de resentimiento que era incapaz de sacudirse de encima, sobre todo después de que ella tuviera las narices de decirle que era propiedad de Andrews

.

Bebió un trago de cerveza y le devolvió la mirada a su amigo.

—**No se lo merecía. Simplemente estaba intentando hacer su trabajo. **

—**Sí, ¿y sabes en qué consiste su trabajo, Stear? Consiste en poner orden entre nosotros para que esos trajeados de Andrews puedan ganar dinero a nuestra costa. ¡Que los jodan! Les importa una mierda la integridad del juego, o cualquiera que juegue a él. No les debemos absolutamente nada. **

—**Sigo pensando que no te pasaría nada por apuntarte a uno de esos actos sólo para poner contentos a los contables. Así te los quitarías de encima. Mientras sigas negándote a ello, seguirá machacándote. **

Terry se encogió de hombros.

—**Que lo haga. **

—**Por Dios.** —Stear se recostó en su asiento, asombrado—.**Eres un cabrón tozudo, ¿lo sabías?**

Terry sonrió.

—**Por eso llevo ganadas tres Copas Stanley hasta el momento, colega. Porque nunca me rindo, y nunca me doy por vencido. **

—**Tienes razón. **

Terry dio un nuevo trago a la cerveza. Lo que le había dicho a esa señorita White era cierto: si por propia voluntad le apetecía dedicar un tiempo a obras benéficas, lo haría. Pero estaba segurísimo de que no iba a hacerlo para que un master en ciencias de los negocios, con teléfono móvil y esposa de bandera, se llenara los bolsillos a su costa. Había pasado quince años trabajando para conseguir un equipo ganador en St. Louis. Su derecho a hacer lo que le apeteciese se lo había ganado con creces, y ahora, lo que le apetecía era ser el mejor en lo que hacía sobre el hielo y pasárselo estupendamente con ello. A lo mejor Stear tenía razón: a lo mejor su vida sería más fácil si jugaba siguiendo las reglas de Andrews. Pero a Terry no le importaba. Eran sus reglas o no había reglas, nada de «y si...», o «peros», ni nada por el estilo.Y si a los de Andrews no les gustaba, que se apañaran.

Volvió la cabeza, buscando la camarera. El servicio era hoy lentísimo. ¿De qué iban?

Stear, leyendo sus pensamientos, puso los ojos en blanco.

—**Enfría un poco los motores, ¿vale? La camarera llegará en un momento. **

Terry se relajó. Era bueno que Stear supiera siempre lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. Sobre el hielo, era el extremo derecho que recibía los pases de Terry, su velocidad, su fuerza y su dureza eran casi tan legendarias como las de Terry. La prensa deportiva solía referirse a ellos como «Batman y Robín». Fuera del hielo, Terry confiaba en Stear para explicarle la verdad desnuda y sin tapujos; era el único tipo en quien confiaba tácitamente. Si era demasiado bestia, Stear se lo hacía saber. Y también se lo hacía saber cuando pensaba que se estaba pasando un poco disfrutando de la vida nocturna de Nueva York.

Felizmente casado y con dos niños, Stear era de la opinión de que Terry debía asentarse. «Cuando me retire», era la respuesta habitual de Terry. Pero con treinta y tres años de edad, en plena forma, y fuerte como un deportista diez años menor que él, daba la impresión de que pasaría aún una década más antes de que el capitán Grandchester se planteara colgar los patines. Si por él fuese, jamás se retiraría. Un día caería muerto sobre el hielo y sus compañeros de equipo se lo llevarían de la pista, con la realeza de un soberano, y luego continuarían jugando. Porque lo único importante era el hockey, así de sencillo.

O quizá no tan sencillo.

Terry había sentido una pequeña punzada de deseo al salir de las duchas y encontrarse con la relaciones públicas encaramada al banco y soltando su discurso de ánimo. Era mona... bella no, pero mona: pequeñita, pizpireta, pelo rubio y largo, nariz de garbancito y unos luminosos ojos verdes que no parecían perderse detalle. Enérgica, eso era. Parecía muy enérgica. Pero qué más daba. Candy White no era su tipo. Tampoco es que recordara muy bien cuál era su tipo.

Llevaba años sin mantener una relación seria.

La primera vez, cuando aún jugaba en el St. Louis, con una Stanley Cup bajo el brazo y el puesto de capitán a punto de ser suyo, se había enamorado de tal manera que incluso su juego se había visto afectado. Aquel año, el St. Louis no se acercó ni de lejos a las eliminatorias, la mujer acabó plantándole y eso, pensaba tristemente Terry, eso fue todo. Y la segunda vez que rindió su corazón, haría unos dos años, la relación se fue a pique cuando Terry se percató de que a ella le importaba más gastarse su dinero que él. Fue él quien rompió entonces, y ella ejecutó su venganza explicando a la prensa alguna historia absurda y falsa sobre cómo despotricaba en privado sobre sus compañeros de equipo. Los que le conocían bien sabían que todo era mentira, pero aun así, el asunto dañó su credibilidad. En aquel momento se prometió que no volvería a iniciar una relación en serio hasta que se retirase, y seguía fiel a su promesa.

Y no era casualidad que desde entonces no se hubiera perdido ni una temporada de eliminatorias, y que hubiese conseguido dos Copas más, prueba positiva de que si quería ganar sobre el hielo no podía permitirse distracciones. Para él, el hockey era un compromiso a tiempo completo y lo único importante era ganar. Si eso significaba renunciar de momento a una relación estable, que así fuera.Y por eso se concentraba en pasárselo bien.

Había descubierto que una de las prebendas de ser un deportista estrella era que las mujeres bellas se arrojaban constantemente en sus brazos. Ellas se arrojaban y él las recogía, no les prometía nunca más de lo que podía darles, y siempre se aseguraba de que ambas partes salieran del encuentro satisfechas. A veces añoraba el sexo más formal, con alguna vinculación más, pero descartaba enseguida aquellos sentimientos, consciente de que eran pasajeros. Lo que le desestabilizaba era tropezarse con alguien como Candy White, que parecía tenerlo todo. De hecho, durante todo el trayecto hacia el restaurante, se había visto asaltado por imágenes espontáneas de aquel cuerpecito ligero, pensamientos e imágenes que le hicieron hervir la sangre y sacar humo a la cabeza.

—**¿Terry? **

Pestañeó. La camarera había ido y venido, y había servido ya su salmón a la plancha y la hamburguesa de Stear. El pequeño comedor de paredes oscuras de Maggie's estaba lleno de clientes habituales, sus voces subían y bajaban con la fácil cadencia de la conversación. ¿Y él dónde había estado? Lejos, en los recovecos de su mente, pensando en... Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse.

—**Lo siento. Estaba en el limbo. **

—**No me digas**. —Stear sonrió con malicia antes de llevarse una patata frita a la boca—**.¿Pensando en la relaciones públicas? **

Terry dibujó su famoso semblante ceñudo, el que servía de grave advertencia al equipo rival de que iba en serio.

—**Tienes razón. **

—**Era mona. **

—**Supongo. La verdad es que ni me di cuenta. **

Stear rió entre dientes.

—**Mentiroso.** —Le dio un buen mordisco a la hamburguesa y engulló un trago de Coca- Cola para bajar la comida—.**Oye. Paty quería saber si te gustaría venir a cenar el viernes por la noche.**

—**Dime a qué hora y allí estaré. **

—**Déjame que se lo pregunte al chef y te lo digo**. —Stear hizo una pausa, durante la cual sumergió una patata frita en una piscina de ketchup—.**Puedes venir con alguien si te apetece. **

La mirada deTy era inquebrantable.

—**Sabes que durante la temporada nunca salgo con nadie en serio. **

—**Sí, claro, sólo pensaba**... —Stear se encogió de hombros—**.Da lo mismo. **

—**¿De verdad piensas que estuve grosero con esa relaciones públicas?** —preguntó de repente Terry. Sabía adonde quería ir a parar Terry.

—**¿Tú no? **

—**Sí **—admitió Terry a regañadientes, sintiéndose mal cuando le pasó por la cabeza una imagen de la expresión de perplejidad de Candy. Odiaba pensar que se había llevado una primera mala impresión de él y que seguramente tendría que cargar con ello en la próxima ocasión en que se cruzaran sus caminos—.**Hablaré con ella mañana, durante el entrenamiento **—murmuró.

—**¿Para decirle qué? **

—**Que me pilló en un mal momento y bla, bla, bla. **

—**Y con bla, bla, bla, querrás decirle que sigues negándote a hacer cualquier tipo de actividad de relaciones públicas.**

Terry levantó el vaso en dirección a Stear a modo de brindis.

—**Por mi brillante compañero de equipo, que por fin empieza a captarlo. **

—**Cabrón **—gruñó cariñosamente Stear—.**Cabezota y toca pelotas cabrón. **

Cambiando de tema, Terry se puso a hablar sobre el entrenador y sobre quién pensaba que necesitaría trabajar un poco más en defensa. Pero pese a que las palabras salían de su boca sin esfuerzo, tenía la mente en otra parte. Estaba en el vestuario, disculpándose ante Candy White , devolviéndole aquella dulce sonrisa que antes había rechazado, explicándole que en realidad no era un imbécil redomado. Se percató de que su mente empezaba a irse por las ramas y se obligó a retomar la conversación y a darse una advertencia al respecto. Tendría que controlarse y evitar a Candy White o se vería metido en problemas.

Y los problemas, sobre todo en lo que a su corazón se refería, eran una cosa que no podía permitirse


	3. CAPITULO 2

**JUGANDO RUDO**

**Gianny 17**

**CAPITULO 2**

De regreso a la oficina de relaciones públicas de los Blades, en el recinto deportivo de los Metropolitan Gardens, conocidos en la ciudad como los «Met Gar», Candy fue recibida por la imagen del Toro agachado sobre una caja de pizza abierta sobre su mesa. En uno de los sofás de cuero, delante de él, estaba sentado Archibal C. Subdirector de relaciones públicas como ella, Archi era responsable de recopilar las estadísticas, los resultados de los partidos y cualquier otra información que los periodistas deportivos y los comentaristas televisivos necesitaban a diario. Candy no estaba muy segura de que Archi, con su bronceado perpetuo, su actitud a lo Hugh Grant y su forma de hablar sin apenas abrir la boca, fuese persona de su agrado. Le parecía pelota y falso, sobre todo cuando trataba con Albert. Estaba dispuesta a retrasar la opinión que pudiera hacerse de él hasta conocerlo mejor, pero tenía la sensación clara y espeluznante de que la versión que él tuviera de conocerse sería radicalmente opuesta a la de ella.

—¿Qué tal ha ido? —preguntó Albert esperanzado, tendiéndole un pedazo de pizza. La idea de conseguir que cada jugador se apuntara a tres actos benéficos le había entusiasmado. Candy rechazó la pizza y Albert se encogió de hombros, mordisqueando la punta del pedazo antes de guardarla de nuevo en la caja—.¿Has coincidido con Grandchester?

—Sí. —Candy se instaló en el brazo del sofá situado enfrente del de Archi—.No lo hará.

—Sigue trabajándotelo —le ordenó Albert—.Conviértete en una mosca cojonera — murmuró a modo de reflexión.

—He conseguido a Stear y a Niel —le informó Candy.

—Eso es un buen principio. Stear es un buen tipo, lo hará prácticamente todo. Niel necesitará que lo lleves de la mano. Aún no domina muy bien el inglés.

—De eso ya me he dado cuenta —dijo con ironía Candy—.¿A quién más piensas que debería irle detrás?

—Hhhmm. —Albert inclinó tan hacia atrás su silla giratoria que Candy pensó que iba a volcarse y atravesar la batería de ventanas con cristales tintados que tenía detrás—.Prueba con Michael Dante o Barry Fontaine. Los dos están solteros y son guapetones. Consigue meterlos en algún bolo benéfico, búscales algo de espacio en alguna revista femenina, eso ayudará.

Candy asintió. No estaba del todo segura de quién era Dante o Fontaine, al menos no a primera vista. Pero ya se enteraría.

—A lo mejor estarían dispuestos a formar parte de una subasta de solteros —sugirió, pensando en voz alta.

—Eso es, chica. —Albert se empujó hacia delante y las patas delanteras de la silla chocaron contra la alfombra gris con un golpe amortiguado—.Eso sería perfecto para ellos. Ya sabes cómo funcionan estas cosas: en cuanto conozca a los chicos, sabrás enseguida quién está dispuesto a hacer qué, y tu trabajo estará chupado.

—Ah, sí. —Candy bufó en plan de sorna—.Terry Grandchester es una pesadilla.

—Pero si alguien puede ponerle en vereda —canturreó Albert—, ésa eres tú, muñequita. Confío plenamente en tus habilidades.

«Me alegro de que alguien de nosotros confíe en ellas», pensó Candy. El Toro seguía charlando:

—Mañana hablaremos sobre a quién podrías acorralar para hacer qué. Mientras, tal vez deberías... —Se interrumpió, riendo entre dientes—.Virgen santa... ¿te das cuenta de que estoy diciéndote lo que tienes que hacer? Si tú lo sabes de sobras, por eso te contraté. —Se levantó haciendo un gran esfuerzo y remetió la camisa en el pantalón—.Y ahora, si me disculpáis, tengo que irme corriendo. Uno de los grandes jefes de arriba quiere verme, sólo Dios sabe por qué.

—Seguramente quieren que les ayudes a clavar agujas en un muñeco de vudú con la figura de Grandchester —apuntó Candy.

—Seguramente. —Albert no pudo resistirse a dar otro mordisco enorme a la porción de pizza que le había ofrecido a Candy.

—Una cosa más antes de que te marches —dijo ella.

—¿Sí?

—¿Hay alguna esposa que suela ir a los entrenamientos?

—A veces —respondió Albert—.La esposa de Stear Cronwell, Patty, acude con bastante regularidad. ¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero sondearlas, ver si alguna de ellas estaría dispuesta a hacer un reportaje del tipo «En casa con...» para alguna revista, o para el canal de las estrellas, o alguna cosa así —dijo Candy—.Tenemos que explotar los jugadores casados, enseñar que en el equipo también hay hombres de familia.

Albert miró a Archi C. con una sonrisa radiante.

—¿Qué te dije? ¿Has visto todo lo que tenemos guardado en el departamento de cerebros? —Se volvió hacia Candy—.Me parece estupendo. Y ahora tengo que irme corriendo. Mañana podemos ir para allá en coche juntos. Estáte aquí a las nueve en punto. —Enrolló el resto de la porción de pizza y se lo metió entero en la boca y se despidió con la mano de Candy y Archi mientras iba ya camino de los ascensores, canturreando para sus adentros.

—Increíble —suspiró Archi, levantándose, su voz cuidadosamente cultivada mostrando un tono de desaprobación—.Este hombre acabará cayendo muerto un día de éstos de pura glotonería.

—Al menos morirá feliz —apuntó Candy, intentando ignorar el hecho de que su compañero de trabajo estaba observando sus pechos como si fueran amigos a los que no veía desde hacía tiempo.

—¿Quieres ir a comer algo? —preguntó él, tan tranquilo, acercándose a ella.

Candy tuvo que forzar una sonrisa.

—Me encantaría, pero con esto de ser la nueva tengo que ponerme al corriente rápidamente. Tal vez en otra ocasión.

—Como desees —dijo Archi arrastrando regiamente las palabras, saliendo del despacho de Albert.

«¿Como desees?» pensó Candy, viéndole marchar. «¿Quién se cree éste que es? ¿Un actor de cine? Vaya tipo más pretencioso».

Había sido demasiado caritativa al no querer opinar antes de él. No se había equivocado con la primera impresión: Archibalt C. era espeluznante, sin lugar a dudas. En cuanto a Terry Grandchester, se alegraba de que Albert fuera consciente de que necesitaría más de un intento para convencer al capitán «Poco Colaborador» de que hiciera un poco de publicidad. Le preocupaba que su buena reputación se hubiese puesto en su contra, y que Lou esperara que llegara el primer día con la cabellera de Grandchester colgando del cinturón. Pero parecía conocer muy bien el reto al que se enfrentaba, un reto que estaba decidida a superar. Recogió todos sus papeles y se dirigió a su despacho pensando en Terry y en cómo conseguir que empezase a jugar según las reglas de Andrews

Cuando Candy llegó a casa eran ya casi las siete... No estaba mal, según los estándares de las relaciones publicas, para un día de trabajo. Sabía que en cuanto empezase «oficialmente» la temporada en octubre, tendría que quedarse a ver partidos en el pabellón, lo que probablemente significaría llegar a casa en torno a la medianoche. Albert la quería también en la carretera con el equipo de vez en cuando, simplemente para que se hiciese un poco la idea de lo que era. Y luego, naturalmente, estaban los torneos de golf benéficos y los partidos de hockey y las subastas y los bailes y las cenas para recaudar fondos que prepararía y a los que asistiría con «los chicos», como Albert orgullosamente llamaba a los jugadores. Esperaba que llegara pronto el día en que también ella pensara en ellos simplemente como los chicos. Pero por ahora, seguían siendo aún una especie rara y exótica, cuyas costumbres y habitat le resultaban completamente desconocidos.

Abrió la puerta de su apartamento y se vio atacada por una explosión de aire acondicionado gélido, la prueba segura de que su compañera de piso, Annie, había regresado de la sesión de búsqueda de localizaciones exteriores en la que había estado trabajando. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y la oyó cantando en la ducha. Asomó la cabeza en el baño y exclamó en broma:

—¡Ya estoy en casa, cariño!

—¡Salgo en un minuto! —gorjeó Annie como respuesta, elevando la voz por encima de la cascada de agua. Candy sabía que en el horario de Annie, «un minuto» significaba como mínimo diez minutos de tiempo real, de modo que se dirigió al salón, se despojó de su americana azul marino y la dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sofá antes de ir hacia la cocina en busca de una botella de Perrier.

Ella y Annie llevaban casi cuatro años como compañeras de piso y habían sido compañeras de trabajo durante dos, cuando ambas trabajaban para _Libre y salvaje. _Candy siempre había considerado a Annie como una neoyorquina «de verdad»: nacida y criada en Brooklyn, instruida, con opinión, tolerancia prácticamente cero a las tonterías. Seguía trabajando como relaciones públicas de la serie. Las dos ganaban más que suficiente para alquilar un apartamento por su propia cuenta, pero ni la una ni la otra quería hacerlo. ¿Por qué vivir sola cuando puedes vivir con una amiga? Además, ninguna de las dos quería abandonar aquel apartamento.

Se trataba de un apartamento de tamaño mediano y dos dormitorios situado en la confluencia de la Primera Avenida con la Cincuenta y Nueve, con techos altos, suelos de parqué y una cocina enorme, algo que Candy consideraba un detalle importante, pues le encantaba cocinar... aunque no estuviera mucho en casa para cultivar sus talentos culinarios. En el salón, situado a un nivel más bajo, había una chimenea enorme de mármol italiano, y una pared de ventanales desde el que se veía el puente de la calle Cincuenta y Nueve, un lugar estupendo para ver la maratón de Nueva York, que Annie corría cada año. El estilo de decoración era a la última y muy ecléctico, una combinación acertada de elementos modernos y antigüedades. Una reproducción de un cuadro de Picasso colgaba sobre una oxidada jaula victoriana colocada encima de una mesita baja, mientras que el enorme y mullido sofá tapizado en cretona quedaba compensado por un viejo baúl que hacía las veces de mesita para el café. El televisor estaba escondido en un armario francés antiguo, mientras que el equipo de música quedaba a la vista sobre una vieja mesa procedente de una parroquia que Annie había descubierto en un rastro. En la estancia había siempre flores frescas, una pasión que compartían las dos. De un modo u otro, todo funcionaba.

La habitación favorita de Candy era su dormitorio. Hay que decir que era el más pequeño de los dos, con apenas espacio suficiente para su amada cama con cabezal y pies de madera de ébano, pero estaba encantada de sacrificar el espacio por las puertaventanas que se abrían a una diminuta terraza donde tenía pulcras hileras de macetas de terracota llenas de plantas aromáticas. Melisa, lavanda, albahaca, tomillo, cilantro, orégano, salvia, hinojo... Cuando Candy se sentía estresada, cogía algunas hojas, las machacaba entre los dedos y se las llevaba a la nariz, inspirando hondo. Era una técnica de relajación que su padre le había enseñado, y siempre le funcionaba.

—Hola.

Candy acababa de servirse el contenido de la botella de Perrier en una copa de vino —en alguna parte había leído que utilizar copas lujosas para bebidas normales subía los ánimos a cualquiera, aunque dudaba que fuera cierto— y se dirigía al salón cuando Annie salió corriendo del baño en albornoz y con una toalla envuelta en la cabeza como un turbante, lo que le daba cierto aire de exótica princesa italiana.

—¿Qué tal por Key West? —preguntó Candy, quitándose sus Manolos de una patada.

—Calor. Deberían matar a quien quiera que tuviera la brillante idea de hacer una sesión de búsqueda de localizaciones en Key West a primeros de septiembre. —Annie lanzó un profundo suspiro y se derrumbó en el sofá al lado de Candy—.Eso de que no estuvieras allí fue un rollo. No tenía nada con quien reír cuando apareció Nicholas Kastley con uno de esos minibañadores Speedo.

Candy se estremeció. Nicholas Kastley era uno de los actores de más edad; llevaba años peleándose con el Padre Tiempo en un encuentro lleno de amargura que estaba perdiendo de muy mala gana.

—Debió de ser desgarrador.

—No, lo que fue desgarrador fue ser llamada a su habitación para que le ayudara a aplicarse

Just for Men al vello de las piernas.

Candy se detuvo a medio sorbo de agua.

—Me tomas el pelo.

—Ojalá fuera así. Pero te lo digo de verdad, la cadena no me paga suficiente dinero para hacer esas cosas.

—Sí, pero piensa en todo el material estupendo que estás recopilando para cuando hagas ese libro en el que vas a contarlo todo —bromeó Candy—.Un bestseller garantizado, lo sabes de sobras.

—Excepto que tendré que cambiar todos los nombres ó esperar a que estén todos muertos para escribirlo —se quejó Annie, sirviéndose en la misma copa que Candy y bebiendo hasta apurar su contenido—.Mmm, eso es lo que necesitaba. —Devolvió la copa a Candy con cara de impaciencia—.Ya basta de hablar de mí. Ahora quiero oírlo todo sobre estos machos gigantescos sobre patines con los que te pagan por estar.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—¿Cuántos hay solteros?

—Annie —le dijo Candy con reprobación. Sabía que llegaría. En el mismo instante en que Candy le explicó a su amiga que había aceptado el puesto, Annie se le había echado encima para conocer los detalles sobre los chicos que estuvieran disponibles.

—¿Y bien? —insistió Annie—.¿Alguna posibilidad?

—Todavía no lo sé —le dijo Candy, andándose con rodeos, aunque era verdad—Deja que los conozca mejor y te diré alguna cosa

.

—El capitán está muy bueno —comentó Annie en voz alta. Deshizo el turbante de toalla y empezó a frotar con fuerza su melena negra y ondulada—.¿Cómo se llama? ¿Ty Grandchester?

—Terrence Grandchester —la corrigió Candy. Se quedó tensa—.¿Crees que está bueno?

—¿Por qué? ¿Tú no?

—La verdad es que no me he dado cuenta.

—Entonces abre los ojos, chica; está buenísimo.

—Me imagino —respondió Candy distraídamente. Por supuesto que se había dado cuenta, pero había estado intentando no pensar en ello. Para empezar, Terry Grandchester no era de su estilo. A ella le gustaban los hombres un poco más cerebrales. Además, sabía que con él no tenía la mínima oportunidad. Ni medía un metro ochenta, ni había aparecido nunca en la portada de una revista, ni subsistía a base de aire y agua, y sus tetas —si es que las tenía— eran completamente suyas. Terry Gradchester no la miraría ni en un millón de años.

Annie, mientras, se había quedado con una mirada soñadora perdida en la nada.

—¿Y qué me dices del ruso ese nuevo?

—¿Niel Leagan? Lo he conocido hoy.

—¿Y...?

—Y es muy joven y apenas habla inglés.

—¿Y qué? Es guapísimo.

Candy miró a Annie con malicia.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Annie se levantó, sintiéndose insultada.

—Resulta que no vivo bajo tierra, ¿sabes? Hoy aparecía en el _Sentinel _un artículo muy largo hablando de él. Le llamaban «el expreso siberiano». —La mirada perdida volvió a sus ojos—.Seguro que su acento le hace parecer uno de esos espías sexy que aparecían en las antiguas películas de James Bond.

—De hecho, recuerda más a Boris Badenov.

—Eres un demonio, ¿lo sabías? —La mirada ensoñadora dio paso a una leve desesperación—.¡Ayúdame, Candy! Hace tres meses que no salgo con nadie.

—Eso no es cierto. Cenaste hace nada con ese productor de «Good Morning America».

—Ése no cuenta. Lo único que hizo fue hablar sobre cómo su ex novia lo dejó por otra mujer. Acabada la cena, incluso yo estaba dispuesta a convertirme en lesbiana, ¿entendido? Fue una pesadilla. Mira, estoy cansada de pasarme las noches de los sábados sola, enroscada en el sofá y mirando el canal de las películas. O de hacer de vela con Anthony y contigo.

Candy dio un brinco en el sofá.

—¡Anthonyt! Mierda, hoy tenía que llamarlo a la hora de comer.

—Tranquila, seguramente no estaba ni en casa —murmuró Annie, examinándose las uñas—.Seguramente estaría recitándole sus poesías malas a algún pobre pringado que no tuvo forma de huir de él.

A Candy no le hizo gracia.

—¿Has terminado ya?

—No. ¿Por qué no lo despachas, Candy? Sabes que quieres hacerlo. ¡Es un gorrón pretencioso!

¡Podrías estar con alguien mucho mejor que un tipo que fuma apestosos cigarrillos franceses y que piensa que eso le da derecho a aplicar una pronunciación francesa a su nombre! ¡Llámame Antuan! ¡Porggg favor!

—¿Pero por qué piensas eso? —Candy se mantenía impasible.

—¡Ese tipo se instaló aquí seis semanas mientras no encontró apartamento y jamás se ofreció a pagar por nada! —Annie estaba furiosa—.¡No sólo eso, sino que tuvo el coraje de decir que la única mujer italiana del mundo merecedora de adoración es Sofía Loren! ¿Se supone que con eso pretendía granjearse mi cariño?

—Podría haber sido peor. Podría haber dicho Madonna. Lo dijo en plan poético.

—Lo dijo en plan imbécil.

—Afloja un poco con él, Annie. Lo pasó mal. Su padre abandonó la familia cuando él tenía diez años y su madre no está muy cuerda, ¿me entiendes?

—Estoy de acuerdo en eso, es muy triste —admitió Annie—.Pero sigo pensando que podrías encontrar algo mejor.

Candy puso los ojos en blanco. Era una conversación que habían mantenido ya muchas veces. Pero Annie no lo entendía. Candy no quería nada mejor que Anthony, al menos por ahora. Después de tres años, «la relación» era cómoda e informal, algo que ambos podían mantener en funcionamiento poniendo el piloto automático. Una cita prefabricada para el fin de semana si no había nada más interesante en perspectiva, un cuerpo caliente en la cama para aquellas noches en las que uno, o los dos, deseaban cariño. Aquello no llegaría a ninguna parte, y así era cómo ambos querían que siguiese. Y eso era lo que Annie no comprendía. Para ella, todos los chicos eran potencialmente «él», un concepto que Candy se negaba a comprar.

—No te preocupes por mí. Cuando llegue el momento, despacharé a Antuan y me arrojaré en brazos de mi amor verdadero.

Annie puso mala cara.

—No es necesario que seas tan sarcástica.

—¡No lo soy! Lo sabré cuando llegue el momento. Pero por ahora, esto con Anthony ya me va bien.

—Lo que tú digas. —Cogió de nuevo la copa de Candy—.Ahora explícame tu primer día de trabajo.

Le explicó a Annie lo que había sucedido en el vestuario con Terry Grandchester.

—Me parece que es un puesto hecho a tu medida, cariño.

—Oh, sí —Candy estaba francamente de acuerdo—.El no se ha dado cuenta aún de con quién está tratando.

—La piraña de las relaciones públicas.

—Exactamente. —Apuró la copa y se levantó—.Mañana intentaré utilizar la dulzura y la suavidad para enseñarle quién lleva los pantalones.

—O para quitárselos, si se da el caso.

Se echaron las dos a reír.

—Toma nota de mis palabras —dijo Candy por encima del hombro mientras se acercaba a la cocina para llenar de nuevo su copa—.Para cuando haya terminado la temporada, el capitán estará considerado como uno de los ciudadanos más bondadosos, involucrados y respetables del planeta.

Fuerza y elegancia. Esas fueron las dos palabras que le vinieron a la cabeza al día siguiente viendo a los Blades calentando antes del entrenamiento, el equipo al completo dando vueltas a la pista de hielo. Resultaba asombroso cómo conseguían que pareciese tan sencillo deslizarse por el hielo sobre unos filos de acero de menos de un centímetro de ancho. Una y otra vez, su atención se volcaba hacia Terry, hacia su potente patinaje. Con la espalda erguida, balanceaba los brazos de un lado a otro y se impulsaba con sus fuertes piernas, famosas por su rápida velocidad de aceleración. Parecía concentrado, aunque relajado, bromeando en todo momento con sus compañeros de equipo. Candy creyó ver sus ojos mirando rápidamente hacia donde ella estaba, percatándose de su presencia, pero no podía jurarlo. Por lo general, él y el equipo parecían ignorarla por completo, tanto a ella, como a Albert y al resto de personal de los medios de comunicación que estaba allí sentado viéndolos.

Pero por mucho que tuviera los ojos pegados a la pista de hielo, el oído lo tenía orientado hacia Albert, que estaba chismorreando felizmente con los periodistas. Dios, era muy bueno, contando historias, sorteando peticiones de entrevistas, esquivando hábilmente preguntas sobre supuestas lesiones de los jugadores, sacando los trapos sucios de otros equipos y jugadores de la liga. Candy estaba impresionada y volvió a alegrarse de haber aceptado el puesto. Podía aprender mucho de Albert.

Los Blades estaban enfrascados en el entrenamiento de jugadas de pase del disco cuando Candy se percató de la presencia de una mujer menuda, curvilínea, con melena de tono castaño oscuro hasta la altura de la barbilla, que guiaba a dos pequeños hacia los asientos de la zona central de la pista. Antes incluso de tratar de adivinar de quién se trataba, notó los dedos en forma de salchicha de Albert dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda.

—Allí tienes a Patty Cronwell. Vete a hablar con ella sobre lo del reportaje familiar. Cuando haya acabado el entrenamiento, pásate por el vestuario para ver si consigues que algún chico más se apunte a lo de los actos, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —le respondió Candy, levantándose del asiento. El recinto estaba prácticamente vacío exceptuando la prensa y los jugadores, cuyos broncos gritos resonaban por la altura del techo abovedado. Patty Cronwell vio que se acercaba a ella y la saludó con una expresión amigable y acogedora, mientras sus dos hijos seguían emocionados con la carita aplastada contra el Plexiglás que rodeaba la pista de hielo e intentando llamar la atención de su padre.

—Venid, chicos —dijo reprendiéndolos cariñosamente—.Ya sabéis que papá tiene que estar concentrado. —Sonrió a Candy—.Hola, soy Patricia Cronwell, la esposa de Stear. Y este par de rufianes son Adam y Jacob.

—Soy Candy White, la nueva relaciones públicas.

—Stear me ha hablado de ti —dijo muy amablemente Patty, indicándole que ocupara el asiento a su lado—.Me comentó que Terry estuvo ayer algo descortés contigo.

Candy hizo una mueca.

—Sí, no diría que las cosas entre nosotros hayan empezado precisamente con buen pie.

—No te preocupes por Terry. Perro ladrador, poco mordedor.

—¿Lo conoces bien?

La mirada de Patty se trasladó al hielo, donde su esposo acababa de lanzar en aquel momento un disco en dirección a la portería.

—Es el mejor amigo de Staer. Empezaron juntos como novatos en el St. Louis.

—¿Cuánto hace de esto?

—Hará unos cien años. —Se echó a reír—.Los dos empezaron en la liga profesional a los dieciocho años.

Candy hizo mentalmente algunos cálculos. Quince años . Terry Grandchester llevaba quince años como jugador de hockey profesional. Había ganado tres Stanley Cup y ni siquiera había cumplido aún los treinta y cinco. Impresionante, para un deportista

.

—Patty, mira, estaba preguntándome...

—¿Respecto a Terry? —Patty acabó la frase por ella—.La respuesta es sí, está soltero.

—¿Qué? No, no —respondió rápidamente Candy, azorada. ¿Por qué aquella mujer pensaba que ella quería conocer el estado civil de Terry? ¡Ésas eran el tipo de cosas que Annie solía preguntar, no ella!—.Lo que estaba preguntándome era si tú y Stear estaríais dispuestos a ser entrevistados para una revista sobre la duración de vuestro matrimonio, lo que conlleva intentar sacar una familia adelante con la loca agenda de un deportista, cosas así.

Patty parecía incómoda.

—¿Significaría eso tener gente en casa tomando fotografías?

—Sí.

—No sé. Stear y yo valoramos mucho nuestra intimidad. Trabajamos duro para mantenernos lejos del ojo público a menos que sea absolutamente necesario. ¿Has probado de pedírselo a cualquiera de los demás jugadores casados?

—Todavía no —admitió Candy—.Me he dirigido primero a ti porque Stear es tanto famoso como respetado. Y ya que accedió a ayudarme con lo de las obras benéficas, pensé que tú estarías dispuesta a ayudarme con esto.

La mirada de Patty resplandecía de orgullo.

—Mi marido tiene un gran corazón. Pero un reportaje familiar... No lo sé, tendré que pensármelo. —Su mirada volvió de nuevo a los jugadores que seguían evolucionando en la pista—.¿Forma parte de la iniciativa de Andrews para cambiar la imagen de los Blades?

—Exactamente. —Candy no le veía el sentido a edulcorar las circunstancias y quedó gratamente sorprendida con la respuesta de Patty.

—Personalmente, creo que es una buena cosa. Muchos de estos chicos, sobre todo los más jóvenes, están totalmente descontrolados.

—He oído decir que lo mismo sucede con algunos de los mayores —murmuró Candy.

En la boca de Patty se dibujó una sonrisa irónica.

—¿Te refieres a Terry?

—Sí.

—Terry no está descontrolado —respondió con cariño Patty—.Simplemente le gusta divertirse.

—Mucho.

—Eso es.

—Con una mujer diferente cada mes.

—Eso es.

—Pues la empresa lo odia.

Patty explotó de risa.

—¡Me imagino lo que Terry tendría que decir al respecto!

—Sólo con que se apuntara para alguna que otra aparición en actos de caridad, tal vez si bajara un poco su ritmo de salidas con mujeres durante la temporada, los jefes quedarían contentos. ¿Algún consejo?

—¿Sobre cómo manejar a Terry? —Candy asintió al ver un destello de compasión en la mirada cansada de Patty—.¿Sabes cuántas mujeres me han formulado esta pregunta a lo largo de los años?

—Cientos, estoy segura —respondió Candy—.¿Y qué les respondes?

—Que se olviden. Nadie «maneja» a Terry Grandchester; en todo caso, es él quien maneja a los demás.

—Yo no puedo olvidarme de ello, Patty. Es una parte muy grande de mi trabajo.

Patty suspiró.

—Entonces, todo lo que puedo decir es que intentes desgastarlo. Es lo único que podría funcionar.

—Eso pensaba —dijo con cierto abatimiento Candy. Se incorporó y alisó la parte delantera de su falda de ante—.Muchas gracias por tu tiempo. Y, por favor, piensa en lo de la entrevista. Ayudaría mucho a mejorar la imagen del equipo.

—Estaremos en contacto —le prometió Patty

.

Candy sonrió y regresó junto a Lou. El entrenamiento estaba a punto de terminar. Uno a uno, en fila, los jugadores empezaron a abandonar la pista, aunque los periodistas siguieron por allí. Apenas había tenido tiempo de acomodarse de nuevo en su asiento cuando Albert, siempre sutil, señaló en dirección a los vestuarios. Dándose por aludida, Candy volvió a levantarse y siguió a los jugadores.

Mientras se encaminaba al vestuario se sentía como un vaquero del salvaje Oeste, pavoneándose para afrontar el momento decisivo. Quería asaltar a Terry, conseguir que acabara suplicándole piedad a gritos. Pero esa estrategia no era la más acertada. Intentaría mostrarse cordial. Dulce y agradable. Le ofrecería una solución de compromiso que les beneficiara a los dos. Se llevó por un instante la mano al estómago para acallar las mariposas que allí dentro luchaban por cobrar vida, y entonces entró. «Eres una piraña, eres una piraña, eres una piraña...».

Algunos de los chicos la recibieron con una sonrisa; otros apartaron expresamente la vista. Uno o dos de ellos murmuraron «Hola, Candy», lo que le produjo satisfacción; parecía un gesto amistoso y le dio esperanzas. Antes de ir a por Grandchetser, daría una vuelta por el vestuario y reiteraría a los jugadores, lo más amablemente posible, que si no se apuntaban para un mínimo de tres actos benéficos, se vería obligada a apuntarlos ella. Nadie dio el paso, aunque creyó detectar cierta ambivalencia en Michael Dante, uno de los jóvenes jugadores solteros que Lou le había mencionado el día anterior. Parecía intrigarle la idea de tomar parte de una subasta de solteros, pero al final se cortó y le dijo a Candy que ya le diría algo. Sabía lo que eso significaba: tenía que ir a ver si Dios, a saber, el capitán Grandchester, le daba su aprobación.

Corderitos. Candy se preguntó si también le pedirían permiso para ir al baño.

Encontró a Grandchester en el pequeño vestíbulo que había junto al vestuario, apoyado en una de las paredes de cemento, mirando el canal de deportes en una gran pantalla de televisión y bebiéndose un gran vaso de zumo de naranja, que había cogido de la mesita con aperitivos que había en una esquina. La mesa, con café, pastas, zumos y fruta, hizo retumbar el estómago vacío de Candy. ¿O serían los nervios? Los demás jugadores que había en el vestíbulo desaparecieron en el instante en que la vieron, esperando, evidentemente, que sucedería alguna cosa de la que no querían ser testigos. Terry, mientras, seguía con los ojos clavados en la pantalla de televisión... intencionadamente, pensó Candy. Aquello no era buena señal.

—¿Terry?

—Señorita White. Qué sorpresa.

Cuando se volvió lentamente hacia ella, el corazón de Candy empezó a doblar su ritmo. Estaba ansiosa, sí. Pero se dio cuenta de que era más que eso: vestido con pantalones de chándal, estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba y llevaba una toalla blanca colgada en torno al cuello, los cuadraditos perfectos de sus abdominales resplandecientes por el sudor del entrenamiento. Excitó en ella un deseo que sólo podía calificarse de primitivo. Jamás había experimentado algo tan elemental y tan fuerte. Y que la visión de aquel hombre pudiera generar aquellas sensaciones no hacía más que empeorar las cosas. Era como ser una tímida adolescente y sentirse atraída por el tonto del instituto que siempre se ríe de ti a la hora de comer. Su cuerpo estaba traicionándola. Cerró los ojos un instante.

«¡Piensa como una piraña!».

—Mira —empezó con arrepentimiento—, quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento de ayer. Temo que me pasé un poco intentando transmitirte las expectativas de Andrews. Lo siento.

Rodeó su cuerpo con sus propios brazos, esperando que él la despidiera a gritos. Pero le respondió con una tos incómoda para aclararse la garganta y una evidente escasa disposición para mantener el contacto visual.

—Sí, de acuerdo, acepto las también tenía anotado en mi agenda de hoy pedirte disculpas. No pretendía machacarte de la forma que lo hice. —Su mirada regresó a la pantalla.

—Está bien. —Candy miró el televisor. Un presentador hablaba sobre la victoria de los Mets en el partido de la noche anterior—.Estaba pensando... —empezó.

—¿Mmm? —Ty apartó los ojos de la pantalla y bebió un poco más de zumo.

—Tengo una solución de compromiso que pienso que podría beneficiarnos a ambos.

—¿Y sería?

—Sé que no quieres hacer actividades de relaciones públicas. Pero si pudieses utilizar tu influencia para conseguir que algunos de tus compañeros de equipo cooperaran conmigo, entonces quizá yo podría utilizar la mía para convencer a Andrews de que no entusiasmaran tanto con la idea de quererte ver en todo y, más concretamente, de querer que participes en actos sociales.

Terry asintió pensativo, rascándose la barba incipiente de su barbilla.

—Permíteme asegurarme de que lo he entendido bien. Quieres que entregue a algunos de mis chicos para salvar yo el culo.

—¿Entregar? —repitió Candy con incredulidad—.¿Qué es esto? ¿Una negociación con rehenes?

—En cierto sentido.

—Oh, por favor. —Sabía que su tono de voz había sido desdeñoso, e intentó retractarse. Estaba a punto de liberar a la Candy de su interior y enviarlo todo al traste—.Lo único que pido...

—Es que yo haga tu trabajo.

—No —respondió Candy, controlando completamente su voz—, no se trata para nada de eso.

—Candy. —Su mirada finalmente se cruzó con la de ella y la sostuvo. Por una décima de segundo, Candy habría jurado que estaba examinándola—.Me parece que ayer dejé ya muy claro que no creo que los Blades le deban algo a Andrews. Comprendo que tienes un determinado trabajo que hacer, y te prometo que no pienso interferirlo, aunque piense que es una chorrada. Si uno de mis chicos decide por su cuenta que le apetece disfrazarse de pingüino y asistir a una cena de trescientos dólares el plato para recaudar dinero para los beréberes, es su problema. Pero por nada del mundo pienso ayudarte en eso.

—Ni aun sabiendo que hacerlo es una inversión para el futuro del equipo.

—¿Ya volvemos con éstas? ¿Con el argumento de las grandes sumas de dinero?

Candy se mordió la lengua e intentó controlar la oleada de rabia y desesperación que crecía en su interior.

—Mira, ya te lo dije. Si en algún momento tengo ganas de hacer alguna cosa, la haré. Pero mientras, creo que estás perdiendo tu tiempo y tu energía intentando cambiar mi postura. No pienso cambiar de opinión.

Candy miró el suelo, contó hasta tres y volvió a levantar la vista.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras.

Candy examinó su expresión; ¿estaba flirteando con ella? Decidió que no.

—¿Te morirías por hacer sólo una aparición en un hospital o por lanzar unas cuantas bolas de

golf en favor del cáncer? ¿Te morirías?

—Qué gracioso, Stear me dijo lo mismo ayer.

—¿Y cuál fue tu respuesta?

—Mi respuesta fue que a Andrews no le importa la integridad del juego ni la de cualquiera que juegue, de modo que a mi entender, yo no les debo nada, y mucho menos ni una pizca de mi precioso tiempo libre.

Candy se quedó mirándolo.

—No quieres entenderlo, ¿verdad?

—Eso ya lo dijiste ayer —apuntó Terry, empezando a divertirse.

—Y volveré a decirlo, porque es verdad. Estás tan aferrado a tus principios que ni siquiera te das cuenta de que te está saliendo el tiro por la culata. Muy bien, niégate a hacer relaciones públicas, haz lo que te venga en gana. Pero entiende lo siguiente: no pienso claudicar. Me pagan para acosarte, a ti y a tus compañeros de equipo, y lo haré. Cada vez que te des la vuelta, allí estaré, capitan Grandchester, con mi terrible lista de actos sociales. Pienso ser esa piedra en el zapato de la que no puedes librarte, ese estribillo pesado que no te puedes sacar de la cabeza. Mejor que te acostumbres a que esté incordiándote todo el día, porque ésta va a ser una de las constantes en tu vida a partir de ahora y hasta que la temporada finalice en junio... suponiendo que lleguéis a las eliminatorias, por supuesto.

—Oh, llegaremos a las eliminatorias —replicó rápidamente Terry, masajeándose la nuca con la toalla—.Pero la pregunta que nos interesa aquí es si tú durarás tanto tiempo.

Con un guiño, apuró lo que le quedaba de zumo y se largó, dejando a Candy allí plantada, con

una oleada candente de furia fundiéndose en sus entrañas.

¿Acababa de proferir una amenaza velada asegurándole que perdería el puesto? ¿O simplemente le había insinuado que no tenía todo lo que se necesitaba para resistir hasta el final? Fuera lo que fuese, sus palabras de despedida la habían enfurecido.

Naturalmente, tenía que admitir que había sido ella la que había empezado.

Había tenido que salir con aquel comentario jocoso sobre las eliminatorias. Podía haberse mordido la lengua. ¿Qué había conseguido? Nada, con la posible excepción de un enemigo para toda la vida.

Se acercó a la mesa del bufé, cogió una resplandeciente manzana roja y la mordió, con fuerza. Se acabó la dulzura y la suavidad. Terry Grandchester le había arrojado el guante. Pues ella lo recogería. La batalla acababa de empezar oficialmente. Tal vez él se hubiera llevado los dos primeros asaltos pero, al final, la victoria acabaría siendo suya. Anderews esperaba que ganase. Le pagaban para ganar. Lucharía contra Terry Grandchester hasta el final. No porque quisiese, sino porque tenía que hacerlo.


	4. CAPITULO 3

**JUGANDO RUDO**

**Gianny 17**

**CAPITULO 3**

—Terryyyyy. Vamos, despierta.

Terry abrió una rajita por la que apareció un ojo cansado e irritado. La estupenda pelirroja que se había llevado a casa la noche anterior estaba cabalgándole como si fuese un caballito de juguete.

—¿Podrías por favor bajarte de aquí? —murmuró educadamente, la punzante migraña que sentía detrás de los ojos le taladraba cada vez que ella saltaba arriba y abajo.

—Eso no es lo que decías anoche —bromeó ella, inclinándose hacia delante de modo que sus pechos rozaran el torso de él.

—Ya no es anoche —replicó él, cerrando el ojo. El dolor era tan fuerte e intenso que derrumbó la cabeza sobre la almohada. «Tanto juego y demasiado Rémy Martin convierten a Terry en un resacoso». La mujer que había conducido hasta el éxtasis la noche anterior— .¿Lisa? ¿Laura? ¿Elisa? —dejó de dar botes pero no hizo ningún amago de descabalgarlo. De hecho, acababa de enterrar el rostro en el cuello de él para mordisquearlo, con la esperanza de revivirlo y realizar de nuevo una regia actuación. Pero no sería así.

—Hablo en serio —dijo amablemente Terry—.Necesito que bajes. No me encuentro muy bien.

La mujer chasqueó la lengua decepcionada y se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole volver a respirar con normalidad. Consiguió abrir los dos ojos y, con lo que al parecer era la poca fuerza que le quedaba, volvió lentamente la cabeza hacia la mesita de noche para ver qué hora era. Las diez y media de la mañana. «Oh, mier... no espera, espera. Las diez y media de la mañana... domingo. Uf». Por un segundo, el pánico se había apoderado de él al pensar que se había dormido y se había perdido el entrenamiento. Pero entonces lo recordó: anoche era sábado, y había salido con un par de amigos y habían ido a un club privado de la zona del Noho. El propietario del club, claramente emocionado por tener en su casa a una estrella del deporte, le había dicho a Terry que tenía barra libre. Y Terry había aceptado la invitación, de modo que los recuerdos de la noche se habían vuelto más confusos a medida que más coñac había ido bebiendo. Recordaba haber subido a un taxi en compañía de la pelirroja que ahora tenía a su lado, y lograba recordar también las acrobacias que habían practicado después. Pero el hecho de que ahora estuviese allí en su cama era una prueba de que había bebido demasiado. Normalmente, cuando le interesaba acostarse con una mujer, se aseguraba de ir a casa de ella. De este modo, podía irse después de un intervalo respetable de agradable descanso y no tenía que pasar la noche allí. Ahora, estaba atrapado.

La pelirroja suspiró feliz para sus adentros y se acurrucó bajo las sábanas, con la clara intención de ponerse de nuevo a dormir. Terry se incorporó para apoyarse en el codo y con toda la amabilidad que fue capaz de conseguir, la sacudió un poco cogiéndola por el hombro.

—Odio tener que hacer esto, cariño, pero tengo que ir a un sitio.

—Me parece bien —maulló ella como un gatito—.Puedes dejarme aquí.

Terry sofocó una risa, sorprendido al descubrir que le dolía incluso la cara.

—No puedes, pequeña. En Chateau Grandchester las cosas no funcionan así. ¿Por qué no vas a la ducha y yo llamo un taxi para que te recoja en una media hora?

La mujer se sentó en la cama, resoplando.

—Está bien. —Tiró de la sábana hasta cubrirse el pecho y se levantó, la ropa de cama

de Terry siguiendo su estela hasta que entró en el baño—.Sé muy bien cuando no se me quiere en un lugar.

«Gracias a Dios», se dijo Terry, cogiendo el albornoz que tenía colgado detrás de la puerta del dormitorio.Y aunque de pie el dolor de cabeza parecía menguar un poco, empezó entonces a ser tremendamente consciente de la sensación de arena que sentía en el interior de la boca, como si la hubiese asolado un ejército invasor. Sin subir las persianas, se encaminó a la cocina y quedó cegado por la luz de la nevera cuando abrió la puerta para ver qué había dentro. Botellas de zumo. Carretes fotográficos nuevos. Pilas.

Se llevó la mano a la frente y merodeó por la cocina en busca de café. La señora que le hacía las faenas de la casa, Ponny, estaba siempre organizando los malditos armarios y él nunca sabía dónde estaban las cosas en un momento dado. En la nevera encontró el café molido que esperaba aliviase su dolor de cabeza. Puso a hervir agua en un cazo, llamó al portero para que pidiese un taxi para Lisa-Laura-Eliza y rezó con fervor para que pasase un buen rato en la ducha y no saliese a tiempo de tomarse una taza en plan amiga y ponerse a charlar.

Para empezar, él no era una persona de mañanas, sobre todo cuando tenía resaca. Además, no tenía nada que decirle. Su cabeza volvía una y otra vez a la noche anterior... al sexo, concretamente. Había sido bueno, de eso no cabía duda. Y luego lo recordó... Candy. El estómago, ya medio mareado, le dio entonces un vuelco.

En algún momento, durante el juego previo, la imaginación se había apoderado de él y se había imaginado que era a Candy a quien estaba besando apasionadamente, que eran los suaves muslos de Candy los que estaba separando. «Oh, Dios».

Afectado, fue a sentarse en el gran salón estudio con ventanales, la luz del día fustigándolo. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba: ser tratado brutalmente por el radiante sol matutino y entrar en razón. Desde el intercambio que había mantenido con Candy el día anterior en el vestíbulo, no había sido capaz de sacársela de la cabeza. La chica había demostrado que tenía narices, plantándosele de aquella manera, y la admiraba por ello. Algunos de sus chicos estarían encantados de batirse codo con codo con él, pero no tenían pelotas para hacerlo. Pero se lo había permitido a aquella mujer diminuta —que, sin duda, le partiría las costillas si le amenazaba con hacerlo—.Eso le encantaba. Le excitaba. Le demostraba que tenía cabeza, carácter y valentía... Lo que se necesitaba también para salir adelante fuera del hielo. «Seré ese estribillo pesado que no te puedes sacar de la cabeza. Caray, llevaba toda la razón en eso». Lo que tenía que hacer ahora era pensar qué hacer respecto a todo aquello, porque de ningún modo podía permitirse enamorarse de esa mujer, sobre todo porque trabajaba para esos cabrones de Andrews, y sobre todo porque no podía permitirse desviar su atención de la victoria. Tenía que alejarla de sus pensamientos. Evitarla. Ignorarla. Costase lo que costase.

—¿Puedo al menos tomarme un café antes de que me eches?

La voz aguda de para Lisa-Laura-Eliza sonando a sus espaldas devolvió a Terry al mundo real. Se apartó de la ventana y vio que su compañera de juegos de la última noche estaba de pie junto a su gigantesco sofá de cuero de color crema, mirándole, su mini-vestido verde esmeralda de la noche anterior cobrando un aspecto barato e incongruente a la luz de día.

—Por supuesto —respondió Terry, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Una taza de café y una bajada de bandera de taxi eran lo menos que podía hacer. Pero aun mostrándose educado mientras servía el humeante líquido negro en una taza, seguía con la mente fija en una cosa: Candy, y cómo cortar de raíz el deseo en ciernes que sentía por ella. No sería fácil, pero podía conseguirlo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo—Esta es mi chica.

El recibimiento de su padre cuando aparcaba en la placita donde finalizaba el camino particular que daba acceso a la finca de sus padres en Connecticut, siempre provocaba una sonrisa en el rostro de Candy. Hasta donde alcanzaba su memoria, aquéllas habían sido siempre las primeras palabras que le venían a la boca cuando la veía. Estaba inclinado sobre un parterre de anémonas japonesas, sus flores de color rosa claro temblando levemente a merced de la brisa de septiembre. Se enderezó al verla, sus ojos, hundidos en su cara rojiza y acostumbrada al aire libre, brillantes de satisfacción. Se despojó de los guantes de jardinero completamente embarrados, los tiró al suelo y corrió a abrazarla. Candy agradeció el abrazo y aspiró profundamente su olor: una mezcla de suave sudor y jabón de la marca Dial, un aroma que la retornaba directamente a su infancia, a la felicidad del tiempo que había pasado con él.

—¿Cómo van? —preguntó Candy, inspeccionando los parterres. Todo lo que sabía de jardinería lo había aprendido de su padre. ¿Cuántas horas habrían pasado juntos estudiando con detalle catálogos de semillas, plantando y cavando, desbrozando y regando? No estaba segura de cuál había sido su mayor regalo, si su inquebrantable fe en ella o el amor por la jardinería que le había transmitido. Estaba segura de que nunca habría sobrevivido a la locura de su infancia sin ambas cosas.

—Están cogiendo bien —dijo su padre en respuesta a su pregunta—.Voy a intentar podarlas antes de que no dejen crecer a todo lo demás.

Candy movió afirmativamente la cabeza. Su padre parecía cansado; pero ¿cuándo no lo parecía? Willian White era un auténtico «mulo de carga». Cuando empezó, trabajando en la construcción, era famoso por su increíble fuerza bruta y su terca resistencia. No había trabajo que su cuerpo robusto y cuadrado no pudiera acometer y acabar, y acabar además a la perfección. Era esa misma determinación la que le había permitido abrirse camino como constructor independiente.

Ahora, treinta y cinco años después, estaba al frente de un pequeño imperio de la construcción y la palabra «delegar» no existía en su vocabulario. Supervisaba todos los detalles de todas las operaciones, de principio a fin. Candy sabía que aquello era más que una simple cuestión de orgullo. Hacía tiempo que se imaginaba que esa dedicación al trabajo proporcionaba a su padre el respiro necesario para olvidarse de vez en cuando del campo de batalla que era su matrimonio.

Como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos, Candy oyó el tintineo de la risa de su madre a través de la puerta principal de la casa. Pauma White era la personificación femenina de la revista _Town & Country: _alta, regia, la típica blanca, anglosajona y protestante. Nacida en el seno de una familia rica, nunca había llegado a perdonar al padre de Candy por haberla retirado temporalmente de su ambiente durante los primeros años que estuvieron juntos, pese a que ahora el negocio ingresaba más dinero del que ella podría gastar en toda la vida... y Dios sabía que lo intentaba. Con cincuenta y cuatro años de edad, tenía el cuerpo de una mujer veinte años más joven y la gente que la veía de lejos quedaba impresionada de entrada por su larga melena de color rubio ceniza, confundiéndola a menudo con una de sus hijas, habitualmente con Georgiana o Susana, lo que la llenaba de satisfacción.

Candy amaba y odiaba a su madre. La amaba porque los niños no saben hacer otra cosa, y la odiaba porque su madre siempre la hacía sentirse insuficiente. Nacida entre su hermana mayor, Georgiana, que era alta y brillante, y su hermana menor, Susana, que era alta y bellísima, Candy era la chica rara: menuda, normal, la clásica niña de clase media que luchaba por destacar pero que nunca conseguía brillar. Al menos, no ante los ojos de su madre. Uno de sus recuerdos más dolorosos era haber oído a su madre decir en una fiesta, con el salón lleno de invitados: «Georgiana tiene el cerebro, Susana la belleza, y Candy —entonces había hecho una pausa, con los labios fruncidos, evidentemente intentando pensar en algo que decir—, Candy tiene la energía».

La energía. Como si eso fuera poco. No era de extrañar que siempre hubiese tendido más hacia su padre. El comprendía su energía, no lo veía como una torpeza o algo que obstaculizaba su camino, como hacía su madre. Miró a su padre y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Él había sido quien más la había animado para iniciar su propio negocio, quien creía en sus conocimientos, quien le decía repetidamente que no se rindiese. ¿Y por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué trabajaba para grandes empresas y no para ella? La respuesta era simple: por miedo. Tenía miedo al fracaso. Miedo de que lo que había dicho su madre fuera cierto... que lo único que podía ofrecer era energía, sin talento que la respaldase. ¿Y qué si había estudiado en el San Pablo? Era una impostora, siempre lo había sido. Había engañado a sus profesores, les había hecho creer que tenía una cabeza estupenda para los negocios, y seguía engañando a todo el mundo haciéndole creer que dominaba las relaciones públicas. Como a Albert, por ejemplo, que creía que ella era un miembro más de la asociación de super-dotados. Su madre la conocía bien.

El estruendo de música rock que se oía a través de una ventana abierta del segundo piso llamó entonces la atención de Candy

.

—Veo que el chico que cumpleaños está en casa —le dijo a su padre.

Levantó la vista hacia la ventana con cortinas, una inequívoca mirada de insatisfacción.

—Dice que eso es música.

—Cuidado —bromeó ella, dándole golpecitos en el brazo—.Que se te nota la edad. — Su padre suspiró, sacudió la cabeza y volvió feliz a remover la tierra.

Candy entró en la casa para desearle feliz cumpleaños a su hermano menor, Jimmy. El último de los White cumplía hoy doce años. La diferencia de edad entre el chico y sus hermanas era considerable. La madre de Candy afirmaba que había sido «un accidente», pero Candy y sus hermanas coincidían en que tener a Jimmy había sido el último intento de sus padres de intentar salvar su matrimonio... Un intento que había fracasado, dejando al pobre Jimmy criándose solo en la enorme mansión georgiana en compañía de unos padres que no paraban de pelearse. Su estatus de hijo único llenaba a Candy de un enorme sentimiento de culpabilidad. Al menos, cuando las cosas iban mal, ella, Georgiana y Susana se habían tenido las unas a las otras. Jimmy no tenía a nadie, y por eso Candy siempre hacía un esfuerzo para llamarle y verle siempre que podía. Era su manera de hacerle saber que ella estaba allí, aunque no vivieran bajo el mismo techo.

En el interior de la casa, su madre estaba sentada en la gigantesca cocina campera charlando por el móvil. La saludó distraídamente mientras Candy guardaba en la nevera el pastel que había preparado para Jimmy. Antes de subir a ver a su hermano, pasó por el patio trasero para saludar a sus dos hermanas, de cuya presencia en la casa sabía por los dos Mercedes iguales aparcados en el camino de acceso. Georgiana estaba sentada junto a la piscina vestida con pantalón corto y camiseta, enfrascada leyendo un libro. «Pet y sus libros —pensó con cariño Candy—.¿Por qué se había hecho abogada cuando en realidad debería haber sido escritora?». Susana estaba también junto a la piscina, su cuerpo perfecto y bronceado cubierto apenas por un biquini rosa de ganchillo. Como era de esperar, Susana era modelo. Una modelo de éxito, además. Candy adoraba a su hermana mayor, Georgiana, pero con Susana era otra historia. Frivola, superficial, criticona, le recordaba mucho a su madre. Pero Candy tenía la esperanza de que Susana se despertase la mañana de su treinta cumpleaños y descubriera que había adquirido el tamaño de Pavarotti. Sabía que no estaba bien, pero Susana era tan condenadamente atractiva que a Candy no le quedaba otra alternativa que odiarla de vez en cuando por ello, segura de que cualquier otra mujer norteamericana de aspecto normal y corriente la odiaría también.

Charló con ellas unos minutos antes de subir a ver a Jimmy. La casa de sus padres le hacía pensar en un museo: todo en su lugar, la climatización perfectamente controlada, cualquier pista sobre la vida combativa y turbulenta que allí se vivía astutamente escondida. Excepto para Jimmy. Aunque la música que sonaba a todo trapo en su habitación era realmente ensordecedora, al menos indicaba cierta vitalidad de la que carecía el resto de la casa. Candy aporreó literalmente la puerta de su habitación, sabiendo que era imposible que le oyera si llamaba con educación.

Se abrió la puerta y allí estaba él, su rostro iluminándose por una amplia sonrisa que revelaba dos pequeñas hileras de aparatos dentales, su cabeza siguiendo el ritmo de la música. Era menudo, como Candy, pero tenía la complexión robusta de su padre y su misma piel morena.

—Hola —dijo, pellizcándole el brazo en broma.

Se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar. Candy no quería parecerle anticuada, pero la música sonaba tan fuerte que incluso temblaba el suelo. Hizo un ademán en dirección al equipo de música, haciendo una mueca, como queriendo disculparse.

—¿Podrías...?

Jimmy bajó la música.

—Gracias.

Candy observó las cuatro paredes de la desordenada habitación. Cualquier centímetro de espacio disponible estaba cubierto por fotografías de Britney Spears y Christina Aguilera, o por pósteres de los héroes deportivos de Wills. Estaba Mark McGwire dispuesto a lanzar un _stiike, _y Michael Jordán, a un metro del suelo encestando un gancho, y...

Terry Gallagher, ocupando un lugar de honor sobre la cabecera de la cama de Jimmy.

Candy se volvió hacia él.

—¿Cuándo conseguiste esto?

—La semana pasada. —Jimmy saltó sobre la cama y se acostó en ella bocabajo— Papá dijo que trabajabas con él. ¿Es verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Puedo conocerlo? —Su voz no ocultaba la emoción.

Candy se quedó dudando.

—Por favor...—suplicó Jimmy

.

Candy apartó un montón de ropa sucia y se sentó en el borde de la cama

—De acuerdo —le prometió, mientras por la cabeza le pasaban imágenes de Terry mandando a paseo tanto a ella como a su hermano punky.

—¡Sí! —Jimmy levantó el puño al aire—.Sabía que por algo eras mi hermana favorita.

—Creía serlo porque te he cocinado un pastel con doble de chocolate para tu cumpleaños.

—¡Doble! —exclamó Jimmy. Miró a su hermana con declarada adoración—.Estupendo

.

—Lo intentaré. —La mirada de Candy volvía constantemente al póster a todo color de Grandchester patinando sobre hielo, con una expresión salvaje. Se le veía tan... varonil. Tal intenso. Como un guerrero, nada que ver con el tipo arrogante y poco colaborador que sabía que era. Apartó la vista y se concentró en su hermano.

—¿Y qué se siente con esto de tener doce años?

Jimmy se encogió de hombros.

—Nada. Lo mismo.

—¿Qué te han regalado papá y mamá?

—Unos patines de hockey nuevos —recitó Jimmy, aburrido—.Un monopatín nuevo. — Volvió a encogerse de hombros—.Cosas.

«Cosas», pensó Candy, su garganta cerrándose con las palabras que habría deseado pronunciar pero que no debía articular. Ése había sido siempre el estilo de sus padres: atrapados como estaban en su propio drama, inundaban a sus hijos de cosas, una forma de apaciguar su sentimiento de culpa por no ser capaces de darles lo más importante.

—¿Cómo ha ido por aquí últimamente? —preguntó en voz baja Candy. Su hermano se puso boca arriba y miró el techo y se cruzó de brazos a modo de respuesta.

—Como siempre —dijo en tono evasivo—.Ya sabes.

Queriendo decir con ello que su madre seguía tomándose un cóctel de más antes de la cena y que luego arremetía contra su padre, diciéndole que se había casado con ella para ascender socialmente. Ambos a gritos con que si la clase trabajadora esto y aquello, y que si los otros eran unos presuntuosos. Que si chabolista irlandés. Que si princesa de hielo. «Dios mío», pensó desesperada Candy. ¿Es que les daba igual cómo podía afectar todo aquello a Jimmy? ¿Y por qué tenía que importarles? Tampoco les importó cómo pudiera afectarles a sus hermanas y a ella.

Le alborotó el pelo, un gesto que el niño consideraba evidentemente poco adecuado para un chico de su edad, pues apartó la cabeza.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella—.Ya sabes que puedes venir a mi casa siempre que quieras. Lo digo en serio. O llamarme.

Se volvió hacia ella, esperanzado.

—Si vengo a tu casa, ¿podré conocer a Terry Grandchester?

—¿Qué te parece lo siguiente? —Candy se lo pensó un momento—.¿Qué te parece si vienes conmigo a casa esta noche y mañana por la mañana te llevo a ver el entrenamiento de los Blades y así conoces a los chicos?

Jimmy dio un brinco.

—¿Puedes hacerlo? ¿De verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí —le garantizó Candy, su corazón lleno de felicidad al ver la expresión emocionada e infantil dibujada en el rostro de su hermano.

—¿Y podré tener autógrafos y esas cosas?

—Sí.

—¿Y una fotografía conTerry?

—Podemos intentarlo.

—¡Eres la mejor! —Saltó de la cama y la besó impulsivamente en la mejilla—.¡Ya verás cuando se lo cuente a los colegas! —A punto estaba de salir de la habitación para llamar a sus amigos cuando se detuvo y se volvió de nuevo hacia Candy—.

¿Puedo llevar los patines? ¿Puedo patinar en la misma pista de hielo que ellos cuando hayan terminado?

—Se lo preguntaré a mi jefe —dijo ella con cautela—.Pero no creo que haya ningún problema.

Dando gritos de alegría, salió corriendo hacia el vestíbulo y escaleras abajo. Una vez sola, Candy se incorporó y se volvió para contemplar la imagen de Terry que había sobre la cabecera de la cama. Dios, qué guapo era, incluso con el sudor cayéndole por la frente y su cuerpo inclinado hacia delante en posición de ataque, dispuesto a empujar el disco sobre el hielo. ¿Pero y qué? Lo que ahora le importaba no era su aspecto. Sino su corazón. Esperaba que debajo de su arisco exterior pudiera ser amable con un chiquillo, aunque ese chiquillo resultara ser su hermano. Porque de no serlo...

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lo de las relaciones públicas tenía sus compensaciones, y esto era un ejemplo de ello: sentada junto a la pista de hielo, observaba a su hermanito disfrutar del entrenamiento de los Blades. Jimmy no despegaba los ojos de Terry en ningún momento; todo lo que él hacía era lo mejor, lo más grande, lo más asombroso. «Eso es lo que tú crees», pensó Candy, sabiendo que después del entrenamiento tendría que dirigirse al vestuario e intentar, una vez más, hablar con el capitán Tozudo para que dedicase un poco de su tiempo a alguna buena causa. Pero cuando Terry pasó volando por su lado y lanzó el disco por encima del Plexiglás en dirección a Jimmy, la postura de Candy se suavizó un poco. Tal vez no quisiera tratar con ella, pero era evidente que le importaba hacer feliz a un joven admirador. Lo menos que podía hacer era reconocérselo.

Y mientras lo observaba, Candy intentó ver a Terry a través de los ojos de su hermano, sus admiradores y sus compañeros de equipo. Para su hermano, era un dios del deporte cuyo coraje y determinación le habían ayudado a hacerse un lugar en la historia del deporte. Sus admiradores le amaban porque era superior a la vida, un jugador legendario y un ganador acreditado que había conseguido la Stanley Cup para Nueva York y que estaba decidido a conseguirla de nuevo. Sus compañeros de equipo le querían por el mismo motivo, y por otros más: era su líder, pero también su amigo, alguien que los apreciaba de verdad a todos ellos a nivel individual. Albert le había contado una historia sobre un novato que había llegado a los Blades a mitad de temporada y que se había instalado temporalmente en un hotel. Grandchester había invitado al joven jugador a instalarse en su casa e incluso le había ayudado a encontrar apartamento. Candy se había quedado boquiabierta al escuchar el relato; le había costado reconciliar el deportista egoísta con el que se había enfrentado con aquel osito que supuestamente tenía un corazón. ¿Quién era aquel tipo?

Finalizado el entrenamiento, Jimmy se puso los patines, impaciente por la oportunidad que se le brindaba de explicar a sus amigos que las cuchillas de sus Bauer habían tocado el mismo hielo que los patines de Terry Grandchester. El plan de Candy consistía en dejarle dar unas cuantas vueltas a la pista para que disfrutara y luego acompañarlo al vestuario y presentarlo a los jugadores. Normalmente, Grandchester era uno de los primeros que abandonaba el hielo y se metía en la ducha. Pero aquel día fue el último y, de hecho, se acercaba patinando a ritmo lento hacia donde estaban Candy y Jimmy, haciendo con ello que los ojos de Jimmy doblaran

prácticamente su tamaño y el estómago de Candy quedase hecho un nudo, a la defensiva.

—Hola —le dijo a Jimmy desde el otro lado del Plexiglás—.Soy Terry.

—Yo... —Jimmy se interrumpió, demasiado atónito como para poder hablar. Se volvió hacia su hermana. «¿Es real todo lo que me está sucediendo?», preguntaba su mirada.

—Está bien —susurró Candy, dirigiendo amablemente la mirada a Terry, que se mostraba imperturbable ante la repentina mudez de su hermano. De hecho, parecía incluso que entendía su actitud.

—Tú debes de ser el hermano de Candy —continuó tranquilamente Terry, con una expresión muy amable—.Veo cierto parecido.

Jimmy se limitó a tragar saliva.

—Este es Jimmy —dijo cariñosamente Candy, rodeando a su hermano con el brazo y pellizcándole en broma el hombro, para tranquilizarlo—.Ayer cumplió doce años.

—Feliz cumpleaños—dijo Terry.

—Gracias —consiguió murmurar Jimmy.

Terry señaló los pies de Jimmy, calzados con los patines.

—¿Juegas al jockey?

Jimmy movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

Y la cabeza de Terry se inclinó en señal de aprobación.

—Buen tipo. Lo único que importa es el deporte. ¿Te apetece dar unas cuantas vueltas conmigo, pasarnos el disco?

Esta vez fueron tanto Candy como Jimmy los que abrieron los ojos como platos.

—Terry —empezó Candy, intentando contener su asombro—, no tiene por qué hacerlo.

—Lo sé. Pero quiero hacerlo. —Lanzó a Jimmy una sonrisa de aliento—.¿Juegas?

—Sí —dijo Jimmy, amedrentado.

—Pero con una condición.

«Por supuesto —pensó con amargura Candy—.Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad».

—Si fallo un pase, no se lo digas a nadie. Al fin y al cabo, tengo una reputación que mantener.

Jimmy sonrió y mirando a Candy una vez más para adquirir confianza, se unió a su héroe sobre el hielo. Al principio estaba nervioso, sus pasos inseguros, pero fue soltándose poco a poco. Candy no podía oír lo que Terry le decía pero, fuera lo que fuese, hacía sonreír y reír a su hermano. Candy estaba conmovida. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había oído a su hermano pequeño reír de aquella manera, tan despreocupado y feliz? Siguieron patinando, turnándose en la portería, pasándose una y otra vez el disco. Candy fue percatándose lentamente de que en aquel momento no estaba viendo a Terry Grandchester tal y como lo veían sus admiradores, ni tal y como lo veía su hermano, ni siquiera como lo veían sus compañeros de equipo.

Estaba viéndolo como una mujer ve a un hombre, al hombre que, de permitírselo, podía pasar del estado de periférico a potencial. Veía un hombre fuerte, atento, cuyas convicciones estaban tan profundamente enraizadas como sus emociones. Como alguien dispuesto a dedicar tiempo a hacer feliz a un niño; un hombre del que una mujer podía imaginar...

Se detuvo allí. ¿Pero qué estaba pensando? El hombre que estaba allí enfrente embelesando a su hermano era la perdición de su existencia profesional. No sólo eso, sino que además era el típico deportista mal educado, egoísta, probablemente sexista, además, si rascabas un poco la superficie, con el que no quería tener absolutamente nada que ver. No, seguiría con Anthony, el cerebral, el pretencioso, el desmotivado Anthony. Anthony, el seguro. Al menos, pensando en él, no agitaba en lo más hondo de su ser aquellos sentimientos profundos y aterradores. Que algún significado debían de tener, eso era evidente. Aunque no estaba muy segura de querer saber exactamente cuál era su significado


	5. CAPITULO 4

**JUGANDO RUDO**

**Gianny 17**

**CAPITULO4**

Mostrarse amable con su hermanito había sido un error. Terry se daba cuenta de ello.

Era finales de octubre, estaban a un mes del inicio de la temporada oficial, y desde que le había regalado al niño el mejor día de su vida, dedicándole unos minutos en la pista de hielo, firmándole un autógrafo y posando para un par de fotografías, Candy, la Terrier Humana, se le había echado encima, tratando constantemente de engatusarlo y lisonjeándolo y suplicándole y rogándole y persuadiéndole, intentando convencerle para que apareciese en un acto, en cualquier acto.

Algo que, naturalmente, no haría.

Pero por mucho que su acoso constante le hiciese desear robarle a alguno de los entrenadores un rollo de esparadrapo y taparle con él la boca, se daba cuenta en el fondo de que simplemente estaba haciendo su trabajo, un trabajo que básicamente parecía centrarse en fastidiarle a él la vida. Se había convertido en una especie de chiste: bastaba con que se le acercase a un metro de distancia para que la primera palabra que saliese de su boca fuera un raudo y convincente

«No».

Se imaginaba que él tenía la culpa de todo. De haber ignorado al niño, de haberse dirigido al vestuario aquel día como siempre solía hacer, ella seguiría pensando que era un tozudo duro de pelar. Pero no; se había apartado de su camino habitual para hacer algo agradable, y con ello había revelado una pequeña raja en su coraza, una raja que ahora ella intentaba dinamitar con su estrategia de perforadora, pensando, evidentemente, que si lo presionaba lo suficiente, él acabaría sucumbiendo. Pero se equivocaba del todo.

¿Pero por qué lo había hecho? Reflexionaba sobre el tema mirando por la ventanilla del tren interurbano que los conducía hacia Washington, D. C. Aquella noche jugaban en Washington. Hasta el momento, los Blades llevaban ocho victorias y cuatro derrotas, y tres de estas últimas habían sido en pista contraria. Esperaban mantener el equilibrio y la concentración esta noche, porque Dios sabía bien lo mucho que necesitaban la victoria. Los de Washington practicaban un juego duro y agresivo. Eran competitivos y rápidos. «Pero nosotros somos más competitivos y más rápidos —pensó Terry con orgullo—.Y si podemos mantener la concentración, acabaremos utilizándolos de escobas para barrer el hielo».

Sus pensamientos volvieron de nuevo hacia su pequeño castigo constante y su hermanito. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Muy fácil: quería alegrarle el día al niño. Tenía clarísimo que algo tan simple como charlar un poco y dar unos cuantos pases de disco hacían feliz a cualquiera. No era mucho pedir, y él se alegraba de poder ofrecerlo. Además, el niño — Jimmy— le había hecho pensar en él a su misma edad. Robusto pero tímido, temeroso de apropiarse de su propio espacio. Se preguntó si el padre del niño le estaría constantemente detrás para que ganase, ganase y ganase, tal y como había hecho su padre con él. Terry pensaba que la acción habría merecido la pena si aquella sesión privada con uno de sus héroes servía para incentivar la autoestima del chaval, aunque fuese sólo un poco, o para aligerar la posible presión de intentar ser siempre lo bastante bueno como para complacer a su padre.

Pero conseguir que aquel cumpleaños fuese un día inolvidable para el niño no era más que una justificación a medias, y lo sabía. La otra mitad de la justificación era que quería impresionar a Candy. Después, cuando ella le miró con aquellos grandes ojos verde esmeralda llenos de gratitud y de alguna cosa más que ni siquiera quiso tratar de averiguar, cayó en la cuenta de que había estado esperando aquella mirada y que, de hecho, era él quien acababa de provocarla. Una mirada que decía que ella sabía que dentro de él había algo más que una necesidad abrumadora de victoria y una negativa terca a cooperar con ella. Una mirada que decía...

Con una necesidad urgente de despejar esas ideas, se levantó de su asiento y fue a ver a sus chicos para asegurarse de que todos se sentían cómodos y que no tenían ideas raras abrumándoles la cabeza. Era algo que siempre solía hacer como parte de su trabajo de capitán, aunque la prensa bromeara sobre él al respecto y lo llamasen por ello «Papaíto», un mote que tenía completamente atragantado. De hecho, había varios del equipo que le superaban en edad y él tampoco es que fuese muy mayor. Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo del tren vio al Toro hablando por el teléfono móvil. Estaba echándole la bronca a alguien mientras iba vaciando un paquete de caramelos del tamaño de una bolsa de agua caliente. Unas filas más allá estaba Candy. Estaba leyéndoles la cartilla a dos de los novatos, Tom Stevenson y Barry Fontaine, que habían sido lo bastante estúpidos como para dejarse fotografiar saliendo borrachos de uno de los bares de topless más conocidos del East Side.

—Y sucederá lo siguiente —vociferaba Candy—.Voy a redactar una nota de prensa diciendo que ambos sentís mucho haberos comportado de un modo tan poco profesional, y que nunca volverá a suceder. Porque no sucederá, ¿comprendido? Andrews no lo tolerará, y yo tampoco. Si queréis ser malos chicos, hacedlo disfrazados. ¿Entendido?

Los dos jugadores asintieron.

—Bien. Una cosa más: si alguien de la prensa os pregunta sobre esto, tenéis que responderles «Sin comentarios». Y punto. Nada de «Simplemente tratábamos de divertirnos», o «No hacíamos daño a nadie», o «La malvada responsable de relaciones públicas nos ha dicho que no podíamos hablar del tema». «Sin comentarios», y basta. Y finalmente, los dos asistiréis a un curso sobre las consecuencias del consumo de alcohol y drogas. Es lo que se conoce como rehabilitación de la imagen, y haréis ver que os ha encantado, aunque sea vuestra peor pesadilla. ¿Me he explicado con suficiente claridad?

Los jugadores asintieron de nuevo y se fueron. Impresionado, Terry la vio regresar también a su asiento junto al pasillo. Un segundo después se le acercó Neil Leagan y se inclinó para decirle alguna cosa. A Terry no le gustaba escuchar a hurtadillas las conversaciones de los demás, pero le llamó la atención el tono de frustración que captó en la voz de Candy

.

—Nickellson... Niel... ya te lo dije. No quiero salir contigo.

—Pero yo quiero.

Candy puso los ojos en blanco, contrariada.

—Muy bien, pero yo no quiero, ¿me entiendes? Eres un chico muy agradable, ¿de acuerdo? Pero no pienso salir contigo. Y cuanto antes te lo metas en la cabeza...

Sin prestar atención a sus palabras, Neil le cogió la mano y la posó sobre su bíceps.

—¿Lo tocas? Duro como una roca, un hombre de verdad. ¿Cómo no puedes querer? —Bajó la voz y adquirió un tono seductor—.Admítelo, lo quieres. Tú...

Candy le apartó la mano, azorada.

—Basta ya, Neil.

Allí estaba. Algo se agitaba en el interior de Terry, algo que no quería calificar pero que le resultaba imposible obviar. Con la tensión presente en todos y cada uno de los nervios de su cuerpo, se acercó a la pareja, sus ojos castaños lanzando a su compañero de equipo una inequívoca mirada de atención. Si Neil pensaba que podía comportarse fuera del hielo de aquella manera —si pensaba que su capitán iba a tolerar que acosase a una mujer—, entonces aquel fanfarrón que empezaba a llenar portadas vería la que le iba a caer encima. Cuanto más se acercaba, más parecía encogerse Neil, de modo que incluso antes de que le agarrara y le lanzará contra la fila de asientos del otro lado, Terry vio que Neil se había dado cuenta de que acababa de meter la pata hasta el fondo.

—¿Qué parte de lo que ella te ha dicho «no» has comprendido bien? —rugió Terry.

—Lo siento —dijo Neil, su mirada empañándose de vergüenza al ver la rabia y la decepción de su líder.

—No me lo digas a mí, díselo a ella. —Terry soltó a Neil y con un pequeño empujón le obligó a dirigirse a Candy

—Candy. —Niel tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, una mirada cándida—.Siento haberte molestado. Te dejaré tranquila. —Se volvió nervioso hacia Terry, como queriéndole decir: «¿Es suficiente con esto?». Terry le respondió con una sacudida de cabeza casi imperceptible y Alexei se fue rápidamente hacia la parte trasera del vagón para escapar de las miradas vigilantes de sus compañeros de equipo y cicatrizar en privado las heridas de su humillación. Terry lo observó y después se volvió hacia Candy, que parecía algo conmocionada.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Estoy bien —dijo Candy—.Pero podría haberme apañado sola.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué no lo has hecho, entonces?

—Porque no me has dado la oportunidad —respondió cortante. El rubor que cubrió sus mejillas dejó embelesado a Terry, contra su voluntad. ¿Cuántas mujeres se ruborizaban de verdad hoy en día?

—Neil es inofensivo, lo sabes de sobras —estaba diciendo ella—.En gran parte, el problema está en que no sabe cómo funcionan las cosas en este país, sobre todo las interacciones entre hombres y mujeres. —Sus labios dibujaron una fina línea que pretendía mostrar su desaprobación—.A lo mejor podrías enseñárselo.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí, señorita White?

—Eso jamás, capitán Grandchester. Simplemente aludo a un talento fuera de la pista que he oído decir que posees.

—¿Y qué más has oído decir de mí?

—Mejor que no lo sepas.

Terry se echó a reír. Vio entonces la sonrisa en la mirada de ella y le respondió con la misma moneda. Le gustaba esa facilidad con la que ambos intercambiaban bromas durante esos escasos y excepcionales momentos en los que ella no estaba acosándolo. Le gustaba. Razón por la cual quiso aporrear a Neil, porque sólo de pensar en él acercándose a ella se le revolvían las tripas de tal modo que ni siquiera podía pensar correctamente. Dios. ¿Pero qué demonios le sucedía?

Retrocedió —tanto para apartarse de ella como de sus pensamientos— e hizo un gesto indicando los documentos que ella tenía en su regazo.

—Te dejo que sigas con esto —dijo con frialdad.

—De acuerdo. —Aquella sequedad dejó a Candy aturdida—.Supongo que deberías darle las gracias —dijo en voz baja—.Resulta agradable saber que la caballerosidad no ha muerto.

Caballerosidad. Que utilizase aquel término le dejó muy satisfecho, le hinchó el corazón de orgullo. Pero, por otro lado, también le puso nervioso, ya que empezaron a despertar lentamente los sentimientos de antiguas experiencias románticas. No podía permitir que sucediese. No lo permitiría.

—A lo mejor podrías redactar una nota sobre el incidente para los tipos esos de Andrews y camuflarlo como un acto de servicio a la comunidad —fue la ocurrencia de él. Pero no supo muy bien si ella le había oído, pues lo dijo cuando estaba ya por el pasillo de regreso a su asiento, donde pensaba permanecer quieto durante el resto del trayecto.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Has visto eso? ¿Has visto lo que acaba de hacer, esa cosa con el disco? ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Antes de responder a la pregunta de Annie, Candy esperó a que se apaciguase el salvaje rugido de la multitud congregada en los Met Gar. Era sábado por la noche y los Blades jugaban en casa contra su rival número uno, el New Jersey. Neil Leagan, dorsal número cincuenta y cinco, acababa de marcar el primer gol a los diez minutos de partido. Las entradas se habían agotado y el público se mostraba entusiasmado, una afición famosa tanto por su fidelidad al equipo como por su griterío tanto de alegría como de insatisfacción. Candy echó un vistazo al mar de caras electrificadas que llenaba el sobrecalentado pabellón y se sintió contagiada por la energía de la multitud, un escalofrío de emoción recorriéndole el cuerpo.

Tal vez fuera porque empezaba a comprender lo que sucedía allí abajo, en la pista de hielo, o tal vez tuviera que ver con que conocía personalmente a los jugadores, pero la verdad era que el hockey empezaba a gustarle y empezaba también a valorar las excepcionales habilidades y talentos necesarios que acompañaban el juego profesional. No era algo que fuera a comentar con nadie, excepto quizá con Lou y su hermano y su padre. Se imaginó explicándoselo a su madre y a sus hermanas y vio enseguida al trío Amazon mirándola con desdeñosa condescendencia. En cuanto a Anthony... mejor olvídate de él, como solía decir la tía de Annie Maria. Anthony le preguntaría con sarcasmo si había sufrido un golpe de _stick _en la cabeza, o si se había sometido a una lobotomía sin decírselo. Una cosa era trabajar como relaciones públicas de un equipo de hockey, y otra muy distinta cogerle afición al deporte. ¿Qué era eso que siempre decía Anthony? ¿Que las masas son un montón de tontos del culo? «Que Dios me ayude», pensó Candy, avergonzada. Independientemente de que se sintiese cómoda con ello o no, tenía que deshacerse de él.

—Lo que acabas de verle hacer es lo que se conoce como «finta» —le explicó—Es cuando el jugador que lleva el disco realiza un movimiento engañoso para sortear al oponente, o cuando engaña al portero para obligarle a abandonar su posición.

—Por eso ha enviado el disco hacia un lado y luego ha cambiado rápidamente hacia la otra dirección —observó excitada Annie

.

—Correcto.

Annie se volvió hacia Candy

.

—¿Cómo has aprendido todo esto?

Candy se encogió de hombros.

—Simplemente viéndolos jugar.

Annie movió afirmativamente la cabeza con solemnidad, impresionada, y volvió a concentrar su atención en la acción que se desarrollaba en la pista. Annie estaba a punto de contarle la verdad —que se había comprado un ejemplar de _Hockey para tontos _que estaba estudiando con fervor religioso—, pero decidió callársela. Era mucho más divertido que Annie la tuviese por un genio de los deportes capaz de utilizar la jerga del hockey sin ningún problema.

Candy miraba también la pista de hielo, sus ojos buscando, como siempre, el jersey con el dorsal número veintinueve. Terry estaba en el centro de la pista en posición de comienzo del encuentro, a la espera del lanzamiento del disco. Vio cómo se movían sus labios y dedujo que seguramente estaba intentando provocar al contrario para desconcentrarle en su juego. Candy sabía, por sus paseos por el vestuario, que solía cruzar más de una palabra con el oponente cuando era necesario y no quería ni pensar en lo que probablemente debía estar insinuándole al otro sobre su madre o su hermana. Terry ganó el saque y todos los cuerpos empezaron a deslizarse por el hielo, una danza frenética y brutal de poder y velocidad que resultaba estimulante.

Candy se dio cuenta en aquel momento, abucheando al árbitro cuando pitaba algo mal y lanzando gritos de alborozo cuando uno de los jugadores del Jersey recibía un golpe bueno y limpio, que finalmente pensaba en el equipo como «los chicos», igual que Albert. Porque eso es lo que eran: chicos, con sus personalidades, con sus preferencias y sus aversiones, como cualquiera. A esas alturas, sabía ya bastante bien con quién podía contar en cualquier momento para las actividades de relaciones públicas, y quién se negaba a hacer cualquier cosa por ayudarla; quién prefería realizar actividades directamente con niños, y a quién le iba más acicalarse y codearse con los grandes de la sociedad de Nueva York para demostrar que «nobleza obliga». Eran un buen grupo, trabajadores y generosos, pese al comportamiento desordenado durante los fines de semana que muchos de ellos seguían teniendo. Pero en aquel sentido, el tiempo corría de su lado. Si conseguía permanecer allí, no tenía la menor duda de que con su mano de hierro acabaría logrando que la mayoría se implicase en un par de actividades para mejorar su imagen.

Exceptuando a su santificado capitán, por supuesto.

No lo conseguía. No conseguía entrarle. Sabía que tenía un espíritu generoso, porque lo había comprobado personalmente, tanto con su hermano como con los jugadores. Sabía que era una persona atenta, si es que el casi «estrangulamiento» de Neil a bordo del tren hacia Washington D. C. la semana pasada podía servir como ejemplo. ¿Por qué seguía resistiéndose de aquella manera a la publicidad, especialmente a la del tipo que ella pretendía llevar a cabo, si todo era simplemente por una buena causa? ¿Y por qué últimamente la evitaba como si fuese la peste? Bueno, la verdad era que siempre la había esquivado, sobre todo cuando la veía acercarse con una libreta. Pero desde el incidente del tren, se mostraba incluso más poco comunicativo de lo habitual, y cuando se dignaba a hablar con ella, lo hacía con monosílabos y de forma lacónica, con lo que algunos interpretarían como mala educación. ¿Qué sucedía allí?

La pregunta seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza mientras ella y Annie veían a los Blades vencer a los Jersey por cinco a dos. Finalizado el encuentro, Annie apuró su cerveza y, después de aplastar el vaso de plástico vacío contra el suelo de cemento, se volvió hacia Candy, impaciente.

—Quiero conocerlos.

—¿A quién?

—¿A quién? —repitió Annie, exasperada—.¡Ya sabes a quién! A los Blades. Llévame al vestuario.

—Oh, no. De ninguna manera. —Candy intentó imaginarse a Annie sumergiéndose en aquel mar de carne sudorosa y musculosa y supo por instinto que acabaría en desastre. Además, no estaba de humor para ver al equipo entero convertido en un atajo de bobos sólo de ver a su atractiva amiga—.Olvídalo.

—Vamos —le suplicó Annie.

—No.

—¿Y no podemos quedar con ellos en un bar o algo así? Sé que algunos salen a tomar un par de copas después de jugar en casa, y sé que tú sabes dónde van. Vamos, Candy. —Unió las manos como si estuviera rezando, su expresión equiparable a la mirada inocente de una niña del coro—.Por favor...

Candy se lo pensó. A ser sincera, lo último que le apetecía era meterse en un bar lleno de humo y ver cómo Annie buscaba al amor de su vida entre los jugadores. Precisamente lo que necesitaba, su compañera de piso saliendo con uno de los Blades. Además, aquella semana había salido ya tres noches, pues había tenido que asistir a diversos actos para recaudar fondos, y estaba agotada; lo único que quería era ir a casa, darse una ducha y meterse en la cama con el último número de la revista _People. _¿Era mucho pedir? Al parecer sí, si es que la expresión de Annie, que empezaba a metamorfosearse en una mirada de «Me debes una», servía como indicación

—De acuerdo —accedió Candy, mientras Annie se ponía a dar palmas de placer— .Pero con una condición.

—¿Cuál?

—A, comportarte, y B, saldremos hasta las dos como máximo.

—De acuerdo. Y ya que tú pones dos condiciones, yo también pondré una.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó recelosa Candy.

—Que cuando lleguemos allí me digas cuál de todos ellos está más bueno desnudo.

Candy entornó los ojos.

—No lo sé. Los veo todos iguales.

Lo cual era mentira. Sabía perfectamente bien quién era el mejor, pero de ninguna manera pensaba contárselo a Annie, por si acaso estaba allí.

Terry estaba en la barra pidiendo una Guinness cuando oyó que los dos chicos que tenía detrás mencionaban el nombre de ella y decían que se alegraban de que por fin se hubiese decidido a acompañarlos. Miró rápidamente por encima del hombro y allí estaba ella, preciosa, vestida con unos pantalones vaqueros y una sencilla camisa blanca. Iba acompañada por una mujer alta y morena que parecía una niña en una tienda de golosinas.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Había ido allí para relajarse con sus chicos después de un duro partido, no para esquivar a aquella relaciones públicas del demonio. Esperaba que ella se plantease dónde estaba y que le diera un descanso por una vez. Tenía que saber que a la mínima mención de sus actividades de relaciones públicas o de Andrews, apuraría la copa y se iría con viento fresco. Esperaba, por lo tanto, que estuviese allí por el mismo motivo que él, relajarse en compañía de los amigos.

Volvió donde estaba sentado previamente, con Patricia y Stear Cronwell, mientras Candy paseaba entre las otras mesas, presentando a su amiga a los jugadores. Sus chicos se mostraban simpáticos, acogedores. Se sentía orgulloso de ellos. Naturalmente, la amiga era atractiva, de modo que no era necesario ser muy listo para saber de qué iba la cosa. Pero el Chapter House solía ser un lugar agradable, razón por la cual siempre se dejaban caer por allí. Terry sabía que mucha gente pensaba que era un tugurio de poca monta, con su vieja máquina de discos, sus ventanas sucias, sus suelos cubiertos de serrín y sus mesas desvencijadas, pero para él, todo aquello formaba parte de su encanto. El arrugado camarero llevaba toda la vida allí y tenía un repertorio de historias entretenidas de sus días como marino mercante capaz de mantenerte en el local la noche entera. El ambiente era informal y la clientela gente trabajadora, que pasaba completamente de que ellos fueran los Blades. Era un secreto muy bien guardado, un lugar donde poder beber en paz sus cervezas. De vez en cuando aparecía algún admirador, pero Terry era de la opinión de que si eran lo bastante listos como para imaginarse dónde podía encontrarse el equipo, se merecían tomar un par de copas con ellos.

Candy y su acompañante llegaron por fin a la mesa cuando en la máquina de discos sonaba un viejo éxito de la década de los sesenta —Terry pensó que tal vez se tratara de «American Woman», pero no estaba del todo seguro.

—Patty, Stear, Terry... —Su mirada se clavó en la de él por más tiempo del que a Terry le hubiese gustado—.Quiero que conozcáis a mi amiga Annie.

Stear, siempre amigable, levantó la jarra a modo de saludo.

—Encantado de conocerte.

Terry dijo lo mismo, igual que Patty.

—Igualmente —respondió Annie

—¿Queréis sentaros? —ofreció amablemente Patty.

Sonriendo, Candy y Annie retiraron dos sillas y tomaron asiento. No llevaban ni cinco segundos sentadas cuando Tom Stevenson, el tercer alero del equipo, se acercó a la mesa después de abandonar la que compartía con el defensa de los Blades, Burke Dalton, y el Expreso Siberiano, Niel Leagan. Tom sonrió educadamente y le dijo a Annie si le apetecía una copa. Le faltaban dos dientes. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, pero declinó la invitación.

—Sólo una copa —insistió Annie, con mucha educación—.No mordemos.

—Tal vez éste sea en parte el problema —comentó irónicamente Terry en voz baja. ¿Es que no se percataba aquella tal Annie de que estaba rodeada de hombres que, entre todos, sumaban más piezas dentales falsas que los jubilados de una residencia? Candy le miró con mala cara, aunque Annie parecía no haber oído el comentario. Viendo que no iba a cambiar de idea, Tom se encogió de hombros, afablemente, y se fue. La escena se repitió cuando su compañero de equipo, Burke Dalton, se acercó con la misma pregunta. Annie aceptó aquella vez, y después de lanzar una rápida mirada a Candy para asegurarse de que no pasaba nada, siguió a Dalton hacia su mesa.

—Bien, ha sido interesante —observó Patty

.

—Es una buena palabra para calificarlo —murmuró Candy, frunciendo el entrecejo cada vez más.

—Me pregunto qué tenía Burke que no tuviese Tom —reflexionó Candy en voz alta.

—Dientes —respondió con voz grave Annie, mirando nerviosa en dirección hacia donde había ido Annie

«Está preocupada por tener que cuidar de su amiga», pensó Terry. Y él estaba ahora preocupado por tener que cuidar de ella, por tenerla allí sentada y asegurarse de que lo pasase bien. « ¿Por qué demonios ha tenido que venir?».

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —Terry escuchó a Stear pronunciar esas palabras y se molestó. ¡Estaba a punto de decir lo mismo y Stear le había tomado la delantera! «Decídete, Grandchester. ¿Quieres que se quede a tomar una cerveza contigo o quieres que se largue?»

Candy se mostró agradecida.

—Una Bud Light, gracias, Stear

.

—Iré a por ella. —Terry se levantó de un brinco. Notó que los tres observaban con las cejas levantadas cómo él se retiraba de la mesa y se dirigía a la barra, pero le dio igual. Mientras pedía la cerveza de Candy tendría tiempo de pensar cómo quería comportarse con ella en un encuentro social. Hasta aquel momento, había conseguido evitarla a la perfección, expulsarla de su mente. Y tenía que seguir con la cabeza muy clara. Pidió la bebida y miró de reojo la mesa, donde Candy seguía charlando con Stear y Patty. Cuando estaba feliz, se le iluminaba la cara, sus ojos azules como la flor del maíz llenos de vida. Aquellos ojos tan grandes recordaban a veces los de un niño abandonado y despertaban en él un sentimiento de protección. Y ése era el motivo por el que se había abalanzado sobre Leagan en el tren. No había tenido nada que ver con querer alejar a Neil de Candy. Había sido una simple cuestión de protección. «Sí, eso era».

Regresó a la mesa con la cerveza y se la pasó a Candy

.

—¿Cuánto te debo? —preguntó ella.

Terry agitó la mano restándole importancia al asunto.

—Invita la casa. —Dio un trago a su Guinness y el sabor con cuerpo de la cerveza le calentó la garganta y el estómago. Nada mejor que una buena cerveza negra después de partirse la espalda sobre el hielo—.Y bien, ¿qué me he perdido?

Stear se levantó y extendió la mano en dirección a su esposa.

—Patty y yo nos vamos a bailar. Candy te pondrá al corriente.

«Pagarás por esto», le decía la mirada de Terry a Stear, cuya única respuesta fue una gran sonrisa en el momento en que posaba la mano en la cintura de su esposa y la conducía hacia la pequeña pista de baile improvisada.

—Y bien —dijo Terry, acercando un par de centímetros la silla a la de Candy para así no tener que alzar mucho la voz para hacerse oír—.¿Cómo está tu hermano?

Sus ojos azules mostraron de entrada sorpresa, admiración después.

—Está bien. No para de hablar de lo que hiciste por él.

Terry se encogió de hombros, incómodo ante aquel elogio.

—Parecía un buen chico.

—Lo es.

Ella clavó la mirada en el suelo, luego en la pared, en cualquier sitio que no fuese él. Estaba nerviosa, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia tenía él que imaginarse por qué. Por Dios, le había visto prácticamente desnudo. ¿Por qué le resultaba tan difícil hablar con él? Y lo que era peor, él también empezaba a ponerse nervioso. Terry dio un trago largo a la cerveza y ladeó la cabeza en dirección a Annie

—Esa amiga tuya... ¿le van los deportistas?

Candy dio un salto hacia atrás, ofendida.

—Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Te interesa?

Terry se echó a reír, sin comprender muy bien la irritabilidad de su tono de voz.

—No. No es mi tipo.

—¿Cuál es tu tipo? —preguntó ella, mirándolo directamente.

—Bien —Terry empezó a hablar muy despacio, girando entre los dedos la jarra de cerveza—.Supongo que eso tengo que saberlo yo y adivinarlo tú. —Ella desvió de nuevo la mirada y él utilizó aquella incómoda pausa entre ellos para desviar la conversación.

—Mira, no pretendía insultar a tu amiga. Es simplemente que cuando entró, sus ojos brillaron como si acabara de tocarle la rifa.

—Annie no es la típica que va detrás de los deportistas. Es una romántica irremediable.

—¿Y con esto se entiende que... ?

—Que se imagina a todos los chicos de este lugar de pie en el altar, vestidos con chaqué, mientras ella avanza por el pasillo al son de la marcha nupcial.

Terry rió otra vez.

—¿De modo que practica la caza de marido?

—Busca continuamente a «Él».

—Pues te aseguro que con ese trío está meando en el árbol que no toca. Exceptuando quizá a Tom, al que parece ignorar con todas sus fuerzas.

—Pobre Tom —se lamentó Candy—.Parece tan agradable.

—¿No es eso lo que quieren las mujeres? —preguntó Terry con cierto nerviosismo— .¿Un hombre que sea «agradable»?

—Ser agradable está bien. Y acordarse de llevar el anillo en público aún está mejor. — Ambos rieron con la ocurrencia.

—¿A qué se dedica? —preguntó Terry, decidido a seguir con Annie como tema de

conversación.

—Es la relaciones públicas de _Libre y salvaje. _Antes trabajábamos juntas.

—Ah. —Antes iba a la tumba que confesarle que él, igual que la mitad de los tipos que jugaban en la Liga Nacional de Hockey, estaban totalmente enganchados a ese serial. Igual que muchos deportistas. Era una forma de pasar el tiempo cuando estabas en la carretera, encerrado en una habitación de hotel sin nada que hacer. Se resistió a las ganas de preguntarle si la actriz que hacía de Carmen era también una lagartona en la vida real, y formuló otra pregunta, que le interesaba más si cabe—.¿Cómo fue que te metiste en esto de las relaciones públicas? ¿Es algo a lo que siempre quisiste dedicarte?

Candy se quedó mirando su bebida. Cuando volvió a levantar la vista, la tristeza de su mirada dejó a Terry pasmado.

—De hecho, lo que en realidad quería era iniciar mi propio negocio.

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

—Es complicado —respondió en tono evasivo—.No estoy muy segura de saber explicarlo.

—Inténtalo.

Su mirada se iluminó, justo lo que él esperaba. Odiaba aquella melancolía que tan rápidamente se había apoderado de ella. Candy dio un nuevo trago a su cerveza, pensativa. Seguía costándole mirarle a los ojos.

—No me decidí a ser una emprendedora porque no tenía lo que se necesita para ello.

—¿Quién te dijo eso?

No hubo respuesta.

—Vamos, ¿quién te dijo eso? —repitió él—.Quiero saberlo.

Seguía manteniendo su silencio.

—Ya veo. —Se recostó él en su asiento—.Te lo dijiste tú misma.

Y aquello le llamó la atención. Pese a que un minuto antes aquel cuadro tan cutre colgado en la pared de enfrente y que representaba a unos perros jugando al póquer parecía ser mucho más interesante que la cara de Terry, de repente empezó a mirarle.

—¿Intentaste alguna vez iniciar tu propio negocio? —continuó él—.¿O tiraste la toalla la primera vez que te sentaste a redactar un plan de negocios?

—Tiré la toalla después de sentarme un centenar de veces a escribirlo, ¿de acuerdo? —le espetó ella.

Él no le hizo caso.

—¿No sabías en realidad lo que hacías? ¿O es algo de lo que has acabado convenciéndote para poder afrontar el hecho de que no fuiste a por ello?

Candy estaba asombrada.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos,Candy —dijo él, zalamero. Se inclinó hacia delante, apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, adoptando la pose de un verdadero amigo—.Sé sincera contigo por un minuto. ¿De verdad no te creías capaz de iniciar un negocio?

Tragó ella saliva.

—No.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no lo intentaste? —Notó la llegada de una oleada de aquel famoso empujón de autoestima que sabía dar tan bien el capitán Grandchester, y no pudo evitarlo. Odiaba verla así—.¿Porque era demasiado duro? Cualquier cosa que merezca la pena exige luchárselo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? ¡Por Dios, si ni siquiera claudicas en lo de intentar conseguir que yo haga lo que me pide Andrews!

—Eso es distinto —insistió Candy.

—No, no lo es. Se trata del mismo y condenado principio de la perseverancia. —Hizo una pausa, calibrando con precisión sus palabras—.Admiro de verdad tu forma de trabajar, lo sabes.

Candy bufó.

—Ya.

—Lo digo en serio. Tal vez no esté de acuerdo con los motivos que te han llevado a trabajar en esto, ya que ya sabes que opino que lo de las relaciones públicas es una chorrada, pero respeto tu forma de entrar en el vestuario un día tras otro y de ponerle al equipo los puntos sobre las íes. No todo el mundo puede hacerlo, sobre todo en el mundo de los jugadores de hockey. Deberías sentirte orgullosa por todos los chicos que han decidido ver las cosas a tu manera y cooperar en lo de las relaciones públicas. Es una prueba de tu agresividad y de tu poder de persuasión... un poder que podrías explotar si decidieses iniciar tu propio negocio.

Candy murmuró alguna cosa y bajó la vista. Terry la observaba como si fuese la primera vez que la veía. Aquel minúsculo terror que le perseguía incansablemente por el vestuario había quedado sustituido por la delicada mujer sentada a su lado, una mujer temerosa de perseguir lo que era suyo y ascender. No podía creerlo, lo que era una prueba de su determinación de acero. Dejando aparte el día en que se conocieron y en el que la machacó más de la cuenta, ni en un millón de años se habría imaginado que debajo de aquel exterior tan firme y eficiente, estaba escondido alguien con graves problemas de autoestima, alguien que no debería tener para nada ese tipo de problemas.

—Candy. —Había bajado de nuevo la cabeza, estaba embelesada con su cerveza. Con cuidado, con muchísimo cuidado para no sorprenderla u ofenderla, posó el dedo índice bajo su barbilla y delicadamente le obligó a levantar la cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos, brillantes ahora por las lágrimas. «Mierda». Lo último que pretendía era hacerla llorar. Y naturalmente, como hecho expresamente, en aquel momento regresaban a la mesa, riendo, Stear y Patty

.

—Hola, pareja...

Patty se interrumpió de pronto al ver la expresión de angustia del rostro de Candy y se sentó enseguida, cogiéndola de la mano.

—¿Qué has hecho? —le dijo entre dientes a Terry. Candy habló antes de que Terry pudiera pronunciar una palabra en defensa propia.

—No ha hecho nada —le dijo a Patty, tranquilizándola—.Estábamos hablando de un tema muy triste, eso es todo.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó con recelo Patty, regañando todavía a Terry con la mirada.

—De verdad —dijo Candy.

Patty se relajó.

—De acuerdo, entonces. —Soltó la mano de Candy y cogió el bolso—.Stear y yo le hemos dicho a la canguro que estaríamos de regreso a las doce y media, de modo que tenemos que darnos prisa. —Miró otra vez a Candy, preocupada—.¿De verdad que estás bien?

—Estoy bien —insistió Candy.

Patty se levantó y señaló a Terry con un dedo.

—Se supone que debería estar divirtiéndose, no aquí sentada llorando. ¿Crees que podrás solucionarlo?

Terry apretó la mandíbula.

—Lo intentaré.

—Bien. —Patty se inclinó y besó a Candy en la mejilla—.Hasta pronto.

Los ojos de Terry volvieron a buscar los de Stear cuando él y su esposa abandonaron la mesa, pero esta vez el mensaje era distinto: « ¡Dile a tu mujer que no entiendo nada!». Stear movió ligeramente la cabeza en sentido afirmativo, comprendiendo el mensaje.

Terry volvió a mirar a Candy, que se había girado para buscar a Annie que, al parecer, estaba leyéndole la mano a alguno de los chicos. O, al menos, eso fue lo que Terry pensó que estaba haciendo. Tampoco le apetecía saber si se trataba de algún ritual exótico de cortejo.

—¿Te divierte? —preguntó Terry cuando Candy se dio media vuelta. Ella asintió— .Siento haberte hecho llorar —murmuró.

—No, no pasa nada —respondió ella, con una despreocupación que a él le sonó a falsa—.Lo que has dicho es la verdad, y a veces, y eso lo sabemos todos, las verdades hieren.

La voz de él fue bronca y persuasiva.

—Deberías hacerlo, Candy. Deberías decidir qué tipo de negocio quieres dirigir e intentarlo. Si no lo haces, acabarás odiándote por ello.

Ella apartó la vista, claramente intranquila.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo. Eres un líder. Un ganador. El concepto de la falta de confianza te resulta completamente ajeno.

—Sí, pero eso no significa que no pueda comprenderlo. No podría decirte la cantidad de chicos del equipo —chicos que han conseguido la Liga Nacional— que tienen un problema de falta de confianza.

—¿De veras?

—Pues claro. Pero sienten ese miedo y siguen adelante de todos modos... con un poco de ayuda por mi parte, por supuesto, y de los entrenadores. Todos trabajamos duro para aumentar su autoestima. Y da resultado. Pero ese primer paso de lanzarte al precipicio tienes que darlo tú. Tienes que tener fe, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Candy frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Podemos cambiar de tema, por favor? Este discurso enardecedor empieza a deprimirme.

—Sólo intentaba ayudar. —Y viendo que había quedado claro que cualquier discusión más sobre el tema estaba prohibida, decidió levantarse—.¿Te apetece bailar? —En la vieja máquina de los discos sonaba una melodía lenta de Rhythm & Blues... «¿When a Man Loves a Woman», de Percy Sledge? Era malísimo para adivinar esos temas antiguos, pero era la excusa perfecta para desviar la conversación.

Candy dudó un instante, sopesando la oferta.

—No, gracias.

Terry se sorprendió de verse rechazado.

—Vamos —le dijo—.Son sólo tres minutos de tu vida. Te animará.

—Está bien —se rindió Candy, no muy segura aún.

Se encaminaron a la pista de baile, Terry plenamente consciente de que sus compañeros de equipo se daban codazos entre ellos y se volvían para ver al Gato bailando con el Ratón. Dios, la que le caería encima el lunes.

Ya en la pista, él le tendió la mano izquierda y ella la aceptó con elegancia y posó su otra mano en el hombro de Terry. No sabía muy bien cómo enlazarla la cintura, pero ella no se resistió, de modo que dejó la mano allí, en la zona lumbar. Con cuidado de no chocar con las demás parejas mientras iban dando vueltas por la pista, él la atrajo hacia sí. Y lentamente empezaron a girar al ritmo de la música.

Terry estaba asombrado de lo natural que le resultaba abrazarla de aquella manera, y se preguntó si ella sentiría lo mismo. Obtuvo la respuesta cuando ella se acercó más a él y descansó la cabeza sobre su pecho. Como un contrapunto al ritmo lento y sensual de la música, oía su corazón retumbando en sus oídos, acelerado e insistente. ¿Lo oiría ella también? Respiró despacio, a propósito, intentando superar la sensación de calor que empezaba a apoderarse poco a poco de su cuerpo. Era menuda, perfecta, como un pajarito que necesita cobijo. Que le necesita a él. Como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos, Candy separó la cabeza de su pecho y le miró a los ojos. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. «A lo mejor —pensó Terry— porque no hay nada que decir». O a lo mejor porque ninguno de los dos tenía agallas suficientes para hacerlo. Volvió a bajar la cabeza, suspiró y siguieron bailando.

La canción terminó y con ella se rompió el encanto. Por una décima de segundo, ninguno de los dos parecía saber qué hacer o quién debía hacerlo primero. Se separaron torpemente, Candy sacudiéndose de encima la ensoñación que él juraría haber visto en sus ojos apenas unos momentos antes. Era como si hubiese vuelto en sí y fuera de nuevo una mujer de negocios.

—Mejor que me lleve a Annie para casa —dijo temblorosa—, antes de que le proponga a Neil contraer matrimonio.

Terry asintió, su pulso retornaba lentamente a la normalidad.

—¿Quieres que te lleve? —preguntó cortésmente, esperando que no fuera muy evidente que esperaba que le respondiera que no.

—Cogeremos un taxi. —Avanzó hacia la mesa donde estaba Annie, pero se volvió de repente, como si se hubiese olvidado algo.

—Gracias por la cerveza —dijo rápidamente—.Y por el baile. Nos vemos el lunes en el entrenamiento.

—Sí —replicó Terry, viéndola avanzar en dirección a Annie igual que una mujer ahogándose se abalanza hacia el bote salvavidas. Aquella noche habían superado unos límites y ambos lo sabían. Por eso huía de él a toda velocidad. Estaba aterrorizada. Normalmente, se habría cabreado si una mujer se alejara de él como si sufriese una enfermedad contagiosa, pero aquella noche no. De haber sido por él, habría hecho lo mismo, salir a toda prisa de allí con cualquiera de sus colegas y empujar lo que acababa de suceder entre ellos hasta lo más hondo de sus recuerdos, donde jamás pudiera volver a salir a la luz.

De hecho, es lo que pensaba hacer de todas maneras.

Regresó a la mesa, apuró lo que le quedaba de cerveza y pidió otra. Luego se unió a algunos de sus compañeros de equipo que estaban sentados en otra mesa y, esforzándose más que nunca en su vida, intentó pasárselo bien.


	6. CAPITULO 5

**JUGANDO RUDO**

**Gianny 17**

**CAPITULO 5 **

«Si es verdad que oír voces es un síntoma de locura, entonces es que estoy loca».

Era el lunes después de su fin de semana en la pista de baile y una Candy interior no hacía más que maldecirse una y otra vez.

«¡Un fallo! ¡Un fallo garrafal! ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió decirle al capitán Perfecto que no habías seguido tus instintos emprendedores? ¡Ahora sabe que eres una perdedora! ¡Ahora piensa que eres una cobarde! ¿Sabes que hay hombres que se acuestan con mujeres que les dan lástima y luego dicen que ha sido un "polvo caritativo"? Pues muy bien, ¡tu baile con Terry Grandchester fue un Baile Caritativo! Te sacó a bailar porque le dabas lástima. ¿Y quién puede culparle por ello? Eres patética. Como si un hombre como él pudiese sentir alguna cosa por ti.

Dios, eres una idiota, ¿lo sabías? Una idiota redomada».

La voz imaginaria de Annie se sumó a la voz interior de Candy e iniciaron un dúo de ataque y contraataque.

«Entre tú y Grandchester hay química. ¿No lo ves? ¿Cuándo piensas DESHACERTE de ese GASTO social, Anthony?».

« ¿Química? ¡Mira quién habla! Tú eres la pareja perfecta de Tom Stevenson pero ni le viste porque estabas demasiado ocupada lanzándole caídas de ojos a Niel, como una imitadora absurda de Mae West! ¿Química? Eso es una expresión estúpida de serial televisivo. ¿Cuántas notas de prensa insulsas lanzamos en _Libre y salvaje _hablando largo y tendido sobre la "increíble" o "innegable" química existente entre dos actores que se odiaban fuera del plato?

¡Química! ¡Chorradas!».

Apareció entonces una tercera voz, un auténtico trío en su cabeza. Una voz profunda, con cuerpo, confiada. La voz de Terry Grandchester.

«Si no inicias tu propio negocio, acabarás odiándote».

« ¿Sí? Si ya me odio por eso».

Pero la voz que sonaba más suave en su cabeza no era la de la Candy interior, ni la de la imaginaria Annie, ni la del imaginario Terry. Era una voz real, con un perfecto acento neoyorquino, y pertenecía a Albert. De aquí a dos noches se celebraba uno de los actos de recaudación de fondos más importantes de la ciudad, una cena de etiqueta para recaudar dinero para la United Way. Candy había conseguido convencer al antiguo capitán de los Blades, Roy Duncan, uno de los jugadores más queridos de toda la historia del hockey neoyorquino, para que asistiera al acto, una verdadera hazaña. Pero hacía menos de una hora que Albert la había convocado a su despacho para decirle que Duncan no podría asistir a la cena porque su hermano acababa de fallecer en Vancouver. Necesitaban un sustituto... rápidamente. Alguien equiparable a Duncan, para que los que habían pagado una morterada de dinero para codearse con una leyenda del hockey con la excusa de apoyar a una buena causa, no se sintieran defraudados.

—Consigue a Grandchester —le había ordenado Albert, rematando un bocadillo de queso y huevo—.Haz todo lo que tengas que hacer —suplicar, llorar, vender a tu primer hijo—, no me importa. Pero consíguelo.

—Lo intentaré —le prometió Candy, sofocando sus náuseas al ver el río amarillo de yema de huevo que se deslizaba por el triple mentón de Albert

.

—Consíguelo —repitió Albert—.Hoy. Ahora. Y ahora, cuando salgas, tráeme una servilleta.

Así que allí estaba, a menos de una hora del comienzo del partido, dispuesta a intentar, una vez más, convencer al hombre menos colaborador del mundo de que hiciese algo que claramente odiaba. El momento no podía ser peor: el equipo solía estar disponible para la prensa o para algún encuentro informal en torno a las cuatro y media de la tarde, mientras preparaban los _sticks _y los patines, pero después de eso, el vestuario se cerraba a cal y canto y en él sólo entraban los jugadores, los preparadores y los entrenadores.

Y ahora, ella.

Tal vez, pensó, mientras corría por los laberínticos pasillos situados bajo la pista, lo encontraría un poco más relajado. El sábado por la noche la relación había empezado a repuntar, ¿o no? A lo mejor le daba lástima y accedía a ayudarla, aunque sólo fuera por esa vez.

La puerta del vestuario estaba cerrada. Intentó abrirla discretamente. Cerrada con llave. Muy mal. Tragó saliva y llamó a la puerta, dos veces. Un segundo después, la puerta se abría unos centímetros. Y Terry asomó la nariz por la raja. Se le había puesto ya «cara de partido». No pareció alegrarse mucho de verla.

—¿Qué pasa? —gruñó.

—Tengo que hablar contigo. Es importante.

—Ahora no es un buen momento.

La puerta se cerró de golpe de un portazo.

Candy se quedó allí, la conocida sensación de náusea subiéndole por la garganta. Respiró hondo y volvió a llamar. Aquella vez, la puerta se abrió del todo. Candy vio a todos los jugadores reunidos en círculo detrás de la figura de Terry. Terry los tenía a todos absortos un minuto antes. Y ahora estaban absortos mirándola.

—¿Cuándo es un buen momento? —preguntó Candy.

—Si tiene que ver con las relaciones públicas, la respuesta es nunca.

Hizo un ademán para volver a cerrar la puerta pero Candy se interpuso entre el marco de la puerta y la puerta.

—No pienso ir a ninguna parte.

Terry rió tristemente entre dientes.

—Por supuesto que sí. —Delicadamente, pero con firmeza, como si fuera ligera como el helio, la levantó y la depositó de nuevo en el pasillo.

—Pienso esperar aquí —le informó Candy—.Como ya he dicho, es importante.

—Como quieras.

La puerta se cerró una vez más, con un golpe que hizo que se tambalease. Sola en el pasillo, Candy se apoyó en la fría pared de hormigón. ¿Por qué habría insistido Albert en que hablara con él ahora, en el momento en que el equipo pretendía concentrarse para el encuentro que se avecinaba? Era como enviar expresamente a un lindo y rechoncho corderito a la guarida del malvado lobo. Pasaron diez minutos. Quince. Media hora. Candy sabía que la charla de preparación estaba prolongándose más de lo habitual para torturarla. Lo sabía. Y justo cuando estaba a punto de coger el teléfono móvil para llamar al despacho de Lou e informarle de que podía despedirla cuando le apeteciera, se abrió la puerta y Terry salió al vestíbulo.

—¿Y bien? —Estaba aún a medio vestir para el partido, con pantalón corto, calcetines altos gruesos y las camisetas de algodón gris de manga larga que el equipo utilizaba para sus encuentros. Llevaba vendadas las muñecas y los tobillos. Su mirada, dura.

—Mira, odio tener que molestarte, pero...

—Es importante —se burló él—.¿Qué pasa?

—El miércoles por la noche se celebra una de las cenas de etiqueta más importantes de la ciudad. Roy Duncan se había comprometido a asistir, pero ha fallecido su hermano y no podrá venir.

—¿Y?

—Pues que necesito que lo sustituyas. —Candy siguió hablando enseguida, sin darle a él tiempo a protestar—.Por favor. Si me haces este favor, juro por Dios que nunca volveré a pedirte nada más.

Terry pestañeó, impasible.

—Pídeselo a Stear.

—Kevin no es igual que tú —replicó Candy, echando un rápido vistazo al vestíbulo vacío para asegurarse de que nadie la oía—.No es uno de los mayores líderes de la historia del deporte. Con Stear, la gente no tendrá la sensación de que ha merecido la pena gastarse tanto dinero.

—¿Gastarse tanto dinero? —repitió Terry, su atractivo rostro desfigurándose con una mueca de desdén—.¿Pero qué somos? ¿Artistas de circo que estamos ahí para entretener a los donantes ricos?

—Ya sabes que no quería decir esto.

—¿Entonces qué querías decir? —le respondió Terry, claramente reacio a ayudarla a salir del atolladero.

—Terry, este acto sirve para recaudar mucho dinero que va a parar a causas que merecen la pena. La United Way es una organización que agrupa asociaciones como Alimentos para Todos y Voluntarios contra el Analfabetismo. Cuanta más gente importante asiste a estos actos, más gente se apunta a ellos y más dinero se recauda. Cuando se difundió la noticia de que Roy Duncan asistiría, se vendieron enseguida muchos menús. Y si la organización de los Blades no consigue sustituirlo por alguien equiparable, quedará terriblemente mal. Podría dañar nuestra reputación.

—Te refieres a la reputación de Andrews —dijo con sarcasmo Terry.

Candy se calló.

—No es mi problema.

—Dios, ayúdame —murmuró Candy para sus adentros, casi a punto de estallar—.Te lo suplico, ¿de acuerdo? Ayúdame, por favor, sólo esta vez. «Por favor».

—No. —Su mirada seguía imperturbable. Se pasó la mano entre su rubio cabello, frustrado—.Ya sabes lo que pienso respecto a todo esto, Candy. Déjalo correr.

—Oh, eso está bien —le soltó Candy—.¡El hombre que me dijo que la persistencia es la clave para lograr cosas en la vida va y me dice ahora que lo deje correr! ¡Deberías estar feliz de que no te acose hasta no poder más, Terry! Te demuestra que me tomé muy en serio lo que me dijiste.

—Esto es distinto.

—¡Y un cuerno que es distinto! —explotó Candy. Observó un suave destello de sorpresa en la cara de Terry y rió—.¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que nunca habías oído a una mujer hablar así? Lo dudo.

—Di lo que quieras, piensa lo que quieras y suplica todo lo que tú quieras —fue la respuesta fría e inequívoca de Terry—.Pero no pienso sustituir a Duncan.

—De modo que ésa es tu última palabra.

—Es mi última palabra.

—Nada de relaciones públicas, nunca, sin excepciones.

—Nada de relaciones públicas, nunca, sin excepciones —repitió él, girándose dispuesto a irse.

—¿Sabes? Eres un hijo de puta hipócrita y sin corazón —le dijo entre dientes, al verlo marchar.

Terry se detuvo en seco. Candy vio que respiraba hondo, de forma calculada, antes de volverse de pronto para encararla. Y cuando lo hizo, en su mirada había nubarrones de tormenta, oscuros y peligrosos.

—¿Qué me has dicho?

—He dicho que eres un hijo de puta hipócrita y sin corazón —repitió Candy, calentando el tema. Él le había devuelto la pelota y, le gustase o no, pensaba ir a por ella— .Olvídate de Andrews por un momento, muy bien, y hablemos del equipo. Tú hablas de lo importante que es «compensar» a los chicos que tan duro trabajan para ti. Los tratas estupendamente, te aseguras de que todos estén felices, te aseguras de que los pobres novatos asustadizos se adapten para que los Blades sean una gran familia unida, feliz y victoriosa. Pero ¿sabes qué, Terry? Los chicos del equipo tienen una vida cómoda y estupenda. Ninguno de ellos percibe un salario que baje de las seis cifras.

—¿Se te ha pasado alguna vez por la cabeza que estaría muy bien compensar de algún modo a la comunidad que hace posible todo esto? ¡Si no fuera por los aficionados que pagan por veros jugar, todos vosotros estaríais sin trabajo! ¿Qué te parecería compensar al pobre chico que no sabe apenas leer y que acude a aprender a los Voluntarios contra el Analfabetismo, y que gasta cada céntimo que le sobra del sueldo miserable que recibe en comprar entradas para ver a los Blades? ¿Piensas alguna vez en él? ¿O en los aficionados al hockey que están hospitalizados y que sólo pueden ver los partidos por televisión? ¿Tienes idea de la diferencia que podría significar para ellos una visita, una hora de tu vida apestosa y asquerosa? Tu fama es un recurso especial. ¿Por qué no utilizarlo? ¿Cómo es posible que no te importe nada de lo que sucede fuera de este vestuario?

Dio un paso atrás, asombrada y casi sin aliento después de su explosión. Mientras, Terry había permanecido con las manos en la cintura, la mirada clavada en el suelo. Respiraba fuerte, oleadas de resentimiento zigzagueando en su interior, una tras otra. Candy se dio cuenta de que estaba furioso en cuanto levantó la cabeza y vio una vena de su sien izquierda latiendo con fuerza.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que dices. No sólo eso, sino que tus malditos negocios no tienen nada que opinar sobre lo que yo decida hacer o no hacer, y mucho menos de criticarlo. Yo me juego el tipo en la pista de hielo cada noche, por mi afición. Si ésta no es manera suficiente de «compensarlos», o de compensarte a ti, entonces es que todo está mal. ¿Entendido?

—Oh, sí, entendido, claro —respondió Candy con amargura. Se enderezó y se abotonó la americana—.Gracias por tu tiempo, capitán Grandchester. Ha sido muy esclarecedor, como dicen.

Giró sobre sus tacones y se alejó de allí con la cabeza bien alta. Ahora venía la parte en la que se suponía que él debía correr tras ella, agarrarla del brazo y decirle: «Espera un momento, no hablaba en serio, te ayudaré, Candy». Pero no fue así. En cambio, lo único que Candy escuchó fue el sonido de sus propios pasos resonando por el pasillo y el portazo que cerraba la puerta del vestuario.

Estaba a medio camino del despacho de Albert cuando recordó de repente una reseña que había leído en la página de cotilleos del _Post _la mañana del día anterior: Wayne y Janet Gretzky estaban en Nueva York durante toda la semana visitando a sus amistades.

—¡Idiota! —se dijo, echando a correr hacia el ascensor y sin parar de reír.

Llegó a su mesa jadeando y buscó enseguida la agenda electrónica donde guardaba todos los números de teléfono que sabía o creía podía necesitar en algún momento. Ella y Janet Jones Gretzky eran conocidas. Habían asistido juntas a clases de _kickboxing _en el New York Health & Racquet Club cuando los Gretzky vivían aún en Nueva York. Candy le había conseguido un pequeño papel en _Libre y salvaje. _«Si algún día necesitas ayuda en cualquier tema —le había dicho Janet—, no dudes en llamar a nuestro relaciones públicas».

Pues había llegado el momento de reclamar ese favor. Encontró el teléfono y, cruzando los dedos, marcó el número que le había dado la esposa del Grande. Después de colgar el teléfono, nada en el mundo le importaba menos que Terry Grandchetser y su estúpida negativa a ayudarla en las obras benéficas. Nadando en la sensación de ser invencible, bajó rápidamente a la calle para encontrar un taxi que la llevase a casa.

« ¡Soy buena, maldita sea!», se dijo para sus adentros, apoltronada en el asiento trasero del taxi.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se lo creyó de verdad.

La cena se celebraba en el Tavern on the Green, en la zona oeste de Central Park. De noche, aquel restaurante era absolutamente mágico, con las lucecitas blancas que adornaban los árboles que lo rodeaban iluminando de forma tenue las limusinas, taxis y coches particulares que iban deteniéndose de uno en uno y descargando a unos invitados que se habían vestido como si fueran a asistir a un baile. Candy estaba encantada, sobre todo cuando entró en el salón de banquetes donde iba a celebrarse la fiesta. Con sus paredes acristaladas, su techo alto abovedado y sus relucientes arañas de cristal de Baccarat, era un salón que siempre le hacía pensar en un pastel de bodas: ligero, etéreo, delicado. Se concedió un par de minutos para disfrutar de todo lo que le rodeaba y para escuchar la música de jazz que tocaba un joven sentado a un piano blanco situado en una de las esquinas. Se sirvió una copa de champán de una bandeja que le acercó un camarero y se dispuso a dar una ronda por el salón.

Gracias a su anterior trabajo, conocía a muchos de los asistentes y tenía siempre por norma reconectar con todos ellos, especialmente con los editores de revistas, a quienes descaradamente daba ideas para artículos sobre los jóvenes y atractivos jugadores. Una editora de la revista _Seventeen _se mostró especialmente interesada por un posible posado fotográfico con Neil o con Tom Stevenson. Candy guardó su tarjeta y le prometió llamarla el lunes.

Aprovechó un momento de pausa entre tanta acción para acercarse al Toro, que estaba haciendo un trabajo estupendo rondando también por el salón, eso sí, sin dejar de estirar el brazo siempre que se acercaba un camarero con una bandeja de canapés.

—¿Feliz? —le preguntó Candy.

—¿Feliz? ¡Si tenemos aquí al estrafalario Wayne Gretzky! De estar seguro de poder levantarme de nuevo, me arrodillaría en el suelo y te besaría los piececitos.

Ella le apretujó el brazo.

—Mi objetivo es satisfacerte.

andy siguió cuarenta minutos más dando vueltas, francamente confiada. Era una cosa que sabía hacer muy bien, sabía cotillear, cómo vender los Blades como una fuerza potencialmente activa para la comunidad pero sin forzarlo. Como resultado de ello, dos personas de dos programas sociales distintos habían accedido ya a trabajar con el despacho de relaciones públicas para celebrar un acto benéfico. Como si no hubiese bastantes motivos para alegrarse, la gente se estaba volviendo loca con la presencia de los Gretzky, y Lou no se había manchado aún el esmoquin. El único problemilla era su empalagoso compañero de trabajo Archibalt, que se le había pegado como una sombra desde que había llegado. Hasta el momento, Candy había conseguido ir siempre por delante de él y evitar el contacto. Pero cuando tanto Neil como el tipo de _Hockey on the Hudson _con el que estaba charlando se disculparon para ir al servicio, se quedó indefensa y Cowley le entró directo.

—Candy. —Incluso su forma de pronunciar su nombre le ponía los pelos de punta

— .Eres una dama con la que es muy difícil conseguir una cita.

—Estoy trabajando, Archi. Tú también deberías intentarlo.

Soltó una carcajada más falsa que un encuentro de lucha libre. Haciendo caso omiso a la indirecta, deslizó lentamente la mirada por su cuerpo, haciéndole desear haberse vestido con un saco de patatas en lugar del vestido ceñido de color azul noche en el que siempre confiaba cuando tenía que ponerse de tiros largos de verdad.

—Mírala —murmuró él—.Siempre he dicho que en las cajitas pequeñas estaba lo mejor.

—¿Como en el caso de los diamantes y del veneno? —replicó dulcemente Candy

—Y también con una apuesta secreta como ésta —dijo él, arrastrando las palabras.

—No te entiendo.

—Diciéndonos que podías conseguir a Gretzky, pero no a Grandchester y luego presentándolos a los dos. Una sorpresa muy agradable, Candy. A Albert le encantará.

Candy volvió la cabeza, siguiendo la mirada de Archi en dirección a la entrada al salón de banquetes. Allí, guapísimo, vestido de esmoquin y con el aspecto de ser el propietario del lugar, estaba Terry Grandchester.

Y cogida de su brazo, su hermana, Susana.

Sintió una dolorosa punzada pero se resistió a ella.

—Mira, Archi, aún tengo que hablar con más gente —dijo apresuradamente, alejándose educadamente de su lado. Era como si el salón estuviera encogiéndose. Terry la buscaría, sabía que lo haría, aunque fuese sólo para decirle:

«Mira, estoy aquí, he hecho lo que me pediste».

«Mira, estoy aquí con tu hermana. ¡Hijo de puta!».

Apuró la copa de champán y se sirvió otra. La tentación de engullirla de un trago, de anestesiarse, era muy fuerte. ¿Cómo decía aquel dicho? ¿«Cuidado con lo que desees porque acabarás consiguiéndolo»? Bien sabía Dios lo mucho que deseaba que Terry Grandchester cooperase y realizase alguna actividad de relaciones públicas... pero no de aquella manera, no con su bella y elegante hermana del brazo. Terry y Susana. ¿Cómo no se había enterado? Dio otro trago rápido al líquido burbujeante para sentirse más fuerte y decidió que sólo había una manera de abordar el tema, y ésa no era otra que lanzando un ataque preventivo. Se acercaría a ellos, cruzaría cuatro palabras frívolas, y tema concluido. Entonces estaría libre para seguir trabajando por el salón hasta la hora de la cena. Como si ahora pudiese comer. Como si pudiese superar el resto de lo que se convertiría ahora en una noche interminable sin llorar, vomitar, o ambas cosas.

La habían visto y se acercaban a ella vadeando un océano de cuerpos tonificados e impecablemente vestidos. El atractivo deportista y la espléndida modelo. «Qué predecible», pensó con desdén Candy. Él era realmente tal y como se rumoreaba, siempre ponía las tetas por delante del cerebro. De todos modos, le importaba una mierda...

—Hola, jovencita. —La voz de Susana le sonó tan cariñosa que por un momento Candy se sintió culpable de haber deseado tantas veces que su hermana se convirtiese de repente en un monstruo. Apelando a todo el control y la compostura que era capaz de reunir, Candy respondió a su hermana con otra radiante sonrisa y le dio un beso en su inmaculadamente maquillada mejilla.

—Hola, larguirucha.

Miró entonces a Terry. Cabía confesar que la expresión dibujada en su rostro no tenía precio. Se había quedado boquiabierto de asombro, su mirada confusa iba de Candy... a Susana... de nuevo a Candy.

—¿Os conocéis?

—Somos hermanas —respondió con frialdad Candy.

—¿No se nota? —bromeó Susana.

—La verdad es que no os parecéis mucho —comentó con cautela Terry.

—No, ella es alta y bellísima y yo soy bajita y normal —añadió jovialmente Candy. Susana se echó a reír, sin tener ni idea de por qué era la única que reía. Candy encontró aquella carcajada demasiado fuerte. Pero todo sonaba fuerte. La música, el remolino de voces a su alrededor, todo era ensordecedor. Tal vez fuera porque estaba a punto de desmayarse. Y mientras, la mirada de Terry le quemaba la retina. ¿Qué estaría intentando transmitir? ¿Vergüenza? ¿Una disculpa?

Fuera lo que fuese, le importaba un comino.

La risa de Susana —fuerte, interminable, empalagosa— acabó desvaneciéndose y dejó un hueco en aquel instante incómodo e infernal que Candy se sentía incapaz de llenar. Lo mismo le sucedía a Terry: la expresión boquiabierta había desaparecido para ser sustituida por una mirada que Candy interpretó como malestar puro y duro. Susana, como siempre, no se enteraba de nada.

—¿Qué hay en el menú? —preguntó lucidamente.

«Estoy segura de que estás tú», pensó Candy. Le obsequió con una enorme sonrisa.

—No lo sé, hermanita. Lo que sí sé es que tengo que irme corriendo. Tengo que acorralar a un par de personas más antes de sentarnos a comer. ¡Nos hablamos luego!

Fingiendo tener prisa, se escabulló entre la multitud. «Atroz. Había sido atroz». Examinó rápidamente el salón: Albert estaba con la editora de _Seventeen. _«Bien». Archibatl estaba contemplando el escote de una pobre ingenua del consejo directivo de Servicios para la Familia y los Niños. «No tan bien». Iba ya por la mitad del salón, casi llegando a su meta, cuando notó que alguien la agarraba con fuerza por el brazo.

—Candy, espera.

« ¡Maldita sea!». Estaba a punto, tan a punto de escapar... Atrapada, se volvió y levantó la vista para mirar a Terry a la cara.

—¿Sí? —dijo con impaciencia.

—Tú hermana y yo... no es lo que piensas.

—Yo no pienso nada.

—Candy, por favor. Sé que estás molesta.

Empezó a pensar rápidamente.

—Estoy molesta porque no me informaste de que vendrías. De haberlo hecho, habría hecho publicidad del acto a bombo y platillo. Y además, con Wayne Gretzky en el salón, tu presencia aquí resulta redundante, ¿me explico?

Terry sacudió la cabeza con cariño.

—Eres una auténtica pistola, ¿lo sabías?

—Sí, y a esta pequeña pistola le quedan aún algunas balas que disparar antes de la cena. Que tú y Susana os divirtáis, ¿de acuerdo?

—Candy. —Iba ella a largarse, pero algo en su tono de voz, cierto tono de imploración, la obligó a dar marcha atrás—.Susana y yo...

_Rrring. _

—Dispara. —Exasperada, Candy hurgó impaciente en su bolsito para encontrar su teléfono móvil—.Será sólo un momento —le dijo a Terry, pegándose al oído el ofensivo instrumento para poder oír bien pese a lo bullicioso del ambiente. Mataría a Annie por hacerle aquello, la mataría—.¿Diga?

Pero no era Annie. Era Jimmy. Jimmy llorando, con hipo, y diciéndole que mamá estaba borracha y papá hecho una furia, y que si podía ir a buscarle, por favor, que si podía ir a buscarle ya mismo.

—Voy enseguida —le dijo—.Espérame en la casita de invitados. —Guardó el teléfono en el bolso, temblando.

—¿Candy? —preguntó Terry, preocupado.

—Tengo que irme —murmuró de forma distraída, alejándose de él.

—¿Va todo bien?

—Tengo que irme —repitió ella, hablándole por encima del hombro. Se fue corriendo hasta donde estaba Albert y le explicó que le había surgido una urgencia familiar. Y se marchó, desapareciendo en aquella noche que una hora antes tan mágica le había parecido y que ahora sólo le parecía plagada de problemas.


	7. CAPITULO 6

**JUGANDO RUDO**

**GIANNY 17**

**CAPITULO 5**

—Por Dios, Grandchester. ¿Es que no has desayunado cereales esta mañana?

Terry se quitó el casco y patinó hacia la banqueta, el comentario del entrenador resonando en sus oídos. Pese a no ser más que un entrenamiento, estaba fuera de juego: las piernas no querían saltar y sus reflejos eran un milisegundo más lentos de lo normal. Los defensas lo pillaban cada vez que se acercaba a portería. Le robaban el disco tanto por la banda derecha como por la izquierda. Lo superaban una y otra vez en los marcadores. Todo el mundo se había dado cuenta, pero nadie había dicho palabra... nadie, excepto el entrenador Matthias, cuyo trabajo consistía precisamente en hablar, hablar mucho, y no siempre mencionar cosas buenas. Terry pensó que debería estarle agradecido al entrenador por su diplomacia. Podía haber sido peor; podía haberle dicho a Terry que mejor que se fuera a paseo y que estaba lanzando como un viejo mulo de carga improductivo, que era precisamente como se sentía en aquel momento. Como un viejo mulo de carga, improductivo y tremendamente distraído.

La pasada noche. Ése era el problema que estaba fastidiándole cualquier esfuerzo de concentración. Había intentado hacer una buena obra y todo se había vuelto en su contra. Cuando en el último minuto decidió hacerle el favor a Candy, se limitó a suponer que debía comportarse tal y como se esperaba que se comportase. Todo el mundo esperaba que los deportistas de alto nivel aparecieran con una modelo del brazo y sonrieran ante las cámaras, ¿no era eso? Todo formaba parte del juego, parte de la fantasía. De modo que llamó a la modelo «Susana W. », que la noche anterior, cenando en un restaurante, le había facilitado su número de teléfono, y le preguntó si quería acompañarlo a una cena de etiqueta. Y ella, una persona que vivía y respiraba para estar siempre en el ojo público, aprovechó la oportunidad. Estupendo. Muy bien. Quedaron. Había colgado el teléfono satisfecho con el punto de apoyo que se había buscado. A nadie le amarga un dulce.

Excepto a Candy.

¿Pero cómo podía adivinar que eran hermanas?

Y en realidad, no era ni siquiera eso lo que le preocupaba. Era su falta de previsión. De haberlo pensado bien, se habría presentado solo. Y con ello le habría demostrado a Candy — después de que ella hubiera dejado de echarle encima las mil pestes— que cuando la presión empujaba de verdad, era algo más que un autómata lanzador de discos obsesionado con la victoria; era alguien capaz de hacer un favor a un amigo. Pero lo que había hecho era hacer el favor a su manera, y con ello... Dios, no quería ni pensarlo. Aquella mujer se había enfadado de verdad, y él era la causa de su enfado. Sabía por qué estaba enfadada, lo que a su vez le enfadaba a él. Se sentía culpable de que ella se hubiese enfadado, y ahora tendría que actuar aún más rápido para reparar sus faltas, porque si algo no podía permitirse, era que Candy estuviese enfadada con él.

Y todo porque se había presentado al acto en compañía de Susana.

Susana. Vaya ingenua. El espacio que quedaba entre sus orejas estaba tan vacío, que incluso podía oírse el viento silbando por allí. No entendía nada: ¿Cómo era posible que una hermana fuera tan lista y la otra tan vanidosa y tonta? Sí, era evidente que con sólo mirarla era obligatorio pensar en ella de cintura para abajo, no iba a engañarse en este sentido, pero sólo hablaba de sí misma y, a decir verdad, era soporífera. No sólo eso, sino que además la tía era como una especie de pez rémora humano. Le había dado un besito en la mejilla al finalizar la velada y ella se había agarrado a él y casi le aspira la cara entera. A lo mejor era un anticuado o un retrógrado o un sexista, pero prefería ser él quien diera el primer paso, en el caso de que se hubiera dado, lo cual, ni mucho menos, era su intención.

Había planeado explicarle todo aquello a Candy durante el entrenamiento de la mañana, pero había habido un pequeño problema: no estaba. Normalmente, cuando él abandonaba la pista, ella siempre estaba allí, sentada con el Toro y los periodistas deportivos, charlando. Pero hoy Albert estaba solo camelándose a las tropas. Terry esperó a que acabara el entrenamiento para echar el guante a Capesi de camino hacia el vestuario.

—Hola.

El Toro se volvió, sorprendido.

—Fue un placer verte por allí anoche, Grandchester. Ahora que has visto la luz, a lo mejor tenemos suerte y conseguimos involucrarte en algo más.

Terry ignoró el exasperante comentario sobre lo de «ver la luz» —un claro eufemismo de haber hecho las cosas al estilo de Andrews— y se encogió de hombros, restando importancia al asunto.

—Sí, tal vez. ¿Dónde tienes hoy a tu secuaz? —preguntó, casualmente.

—¿A Candy? No sé qué ha pasado con su familia, no estoy seguro. Por eso se largó anoche corriendo. —Extendió el brazo para pasarlo por encima del hombro de Terry, en plan fraternal, y bajó la voz, como si fuera a contarle un secreto—.Oye, ¿no estarás lesionado ni nada por el estilo?

—No. ¿Por qué?

—Porque hoy en el entrenamiento has estado fatal y los periodistas han empezado a preguntarme si estabas lesionado y cosas por el estilo.

—¿Qué les has dicho?

—Les he dicho que un entrenamiento no tiene nada que ver con un partido y que todo el mundo tiene derecho a tomarse un día libre de vez en cuando, incluso tú. ¿He hecho bien?

Terry le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Has hecho bien. Pero puedes hacerlo incluso mejor.

—¿Qué?

—Dame la dirección de Candy White.

Rosas amarillas. Significaban amistad, ¿no? Era la pregunta que Candy estaba formulándose mientras acariciaba con las puntas de los dedos los delicados pétalos de las flores antes de depositar el jarrón sobre el viejo baúl del salón. Un detalle muy cariñoso eso de enviar flores, aunque cuando llegaron, pensó —espero— que fueran de parte de otra persona. Pero el desengaño se evaporó en el mismo instante en que leyó la tarjeta que las acompañaba:

«C... estuviste estupenda, sabía que acabarías convenciendo al capitán. Gretzky fue la guinda del pastel. Los de Andrews están excitadísimos. Felicidades por un trabajo bien hecho. Albert».

Se odiaba, naturalmente, por haber esperado que fuesen de Terry. Se daba cuenta de que lo de odiarse empezaba a convertirse en un trabajo a tiempo completo. Había llegado el momento de hacer alguna cosa al respecto.

Con un suspiro, se acercó a la hilera de ventanales que dominaban el puente de la calle

Cincuenta y Nueve. Bajo el cielo gris de noviembre, el tráfico seguía con su habitual cha-cha-chá de para y arranca. Creyó ver algunos copitos de nieve descendiendo en espiral hacia la concurrida acera. ¿Cuándo caería la primera nevada? ¿Antes del día de Acción de Gracias? ¿Después? Le encantaba ver caer la nieve, le gustaba aquella delicadeza parecida a la de un bebé cuando cierra los ojos. Pero en Manhattan, la pureza virginal de la nieve nunca se prolongaba por mucho tiempo. Entre los camiones y el hollín y la gente, se ennegrecía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero pensándolo bien, era mejor que vivir en...

Se preguntó si había cometido un error tomándose todo el día libre. Podría haberse limitado a tomarse sólo la mañana para acompañar a Jimmy en coche a Connecticut, para que llegase puntual al colegio, y luego ir a la oficina después de comer. Pero estaba agotada: ella y Jimmy habían estado hablando hasta muy tarde y después Candy no había podido conciliar el sueño. A las cinco, cansada de estar en la cama y con la cabeza sin parar de dar vueltas, se había levantado y había preparado una hornada de bollitos de limón con semillas de amapola. «Cuando me siento dudosa, cocino», era uno de sus lemas. Jimmy y Annie se emocionaron con aquel desayuno sorpresa y, por algún motivo desconocido, preparar los bollitos la hizo sentirse menos culpable por devolver a Jimmy a Connecticut. En aquel momento, tenía un pastel de chocolate enfriándose, para ponerle después una cobertura de azúcar caramelizado, y había comprado todos los ingredientes para preparar una moussaka que comería por la noche con Annie. «Quién sabe —reflexionó—, tal vez las crisis son en realidad como una bendición disfrazada». Al fin y al cabo, si siempre acababan con ella metida en la cocina, cortando y mezclando y gratinando y midiendo, ¿hasta qué punto podían ser malas?

Respuesta: eran bastante malas. No quería ni pensar de nuevo en la cara de Jimmy cuando aquella mañana lo había dejado en el colegio, sabiendo que después del entrenamiento de hockey que tenía a última hora, tendría que volver a casa... si es que se le podía denominar «casa». «¿Por qué no se divorcian y ya está?», le había susurrado Jimmy en el coche. Candy no había sabido qué responderle. Era una pregunta que ella se había estado formulando desde siempre.

Como mínimo, su padre había llamado a última hora de la noche para asegurarse de que Jimmy estaba bien. Siempre era su padre, nunca su madre. Siempre era él quien expresaba su arrepentimiento, quien pedía disculpas a los hijos, quien intentaba arreglarlo por ellos. Su madre, jamás: de hecho, el comportamiento de su madre parecía dar a entender a veces que la guerra entre ella y su marido era de algún modo completamente culpa de los hijos. Candy había dedicado muchas horas a convencer a Jimmy de lo contrario, de que el horroroso matrimonio de sus padres no era en absoluto culpa de él, ni mucho menos, que era un problema de sus padres. No tenía ni idea de si sus palabras habían calado. Simplemente se alegraba de que hubiera estado dispuesto a buscar ayuda en el momento en que la había necesitado, y de que ella hubiera podido sacarlo de allí, aunque fuese sólo por una noche. Y mientras Jimmy lloraba en el sofá del salón, le habían asaltado todo tipo de ideas locas: «A lo mejor debería trasladarse aquí a vivir conmigo. A lo mejor podría obtener su custodia». Pero incluso mientras pensaba en ello, sabía que aquello nunca sucedería. Sus padres jamás permitirían que sucediera. Mientras tanto, haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano: querer a su hermano pequeño, estar a su lado siempre que lo necesitara, asegurarle que esa montaña rusa que era su vida en casa no tenía nada que ver con él. Y tal vez, lo más importante de todo, podía demostrarle que era posible sobrevivir viviendo en aquella casa y salir airoso de ello... considerando que «airoso» era un término relativo, por supuesto.

Inquieta, entró en la cocina para comprobar si el pastel se había enfriado ya, posando la mano con cuidado sobre él. No, estaba aún demasiado caliente para el caramelo. Coqueteó con la idea de abrir la lata de azúcar caramelizado que utilizaba para rematar sus pasteles y comerlo a cucharadas a modo de comida, pero decidió no hacerlo porque sabía que acabaría sentándole mal, y en las últimas veinticuatro horas ya había tenido una buena ración de náuseas. La simple idea de que podía revolvérsele el estómago le hizo pensar en Susana... o, más concretamente, en Susan y Terry.

Después de salir corriendo del Tavern on the Green se le ocurrió que tal vez habría tenido que avisar a Susana de que en casa de sus padres acababa de dar comienzo la última entrega del Armagedón. Al fin y al cabo, se trataba también de su familia. ¿Por qué Candy tenía que ser la única a la que se le hubiera desbaratado la velada? Pero, entonces, Candy se dio cuenta de que su velada ya se había visto desbaratada previamente... por Susana. Además, sabía perfectamente cuál habría sido la reacción de Susana: «Oh». Y ya está. Oh. Porque a menos que algo afectara a Susana directamente, no existía, así de simple. Oh.

Se sirvió otro café... ¿Cuántos llevaba? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro? Tenía que pensar en su estómago.

Candy intentó concentrarse en el asunto Terry/Susana. No debería haberse enfadado, pero se había enfadado. Y estaba enfadada por haberse enfadado. No tenía derecho a enfadarse. Ella y Terry Grandchester no eran ni siquiera amigos. Y ella tenía novio, si es que Anthony contaba como eso. Entonces, ¿de dónde había sacado la idea de que podía coger una pataleta porque uno de los solteros más recalcitrantes de Nueva York se presentase en un acto benéfico en compañía de una importante modelo? Cabía reconocer que la modelo era su hermana, quien además resultaba ser una tonta de remate, pero aún así, no tenía derecho.

¿O sí lo tenía? Y allí era donde estaba toda la confusión. Terry se veía preocupado por su enfado, lo cual no tendría sentido a menos que sintiese algo por ella, ¿correcto? ¿Qué pasaba allí entonces? Había querido remendar lo que había hecho rápidamente, intentando explicar la situación entre él y Susana. ¿Y por qué tenía que hacer eso un tipo, a menos que ella significase algo para él? O... a menos que él pensara que para ella él significaba algo... y... estuviera intentando desilusionarla enseguida.

Oh, Dios. Era eso. Terry sabía que ella se sentía atraída por él, y no quería hacerle daño. No tenía nada que ver con que él albergara algún tipo de sentimiento hacia ella, tenía que ver con buena educación. Diplomacia. Lástima. «Le doy lástima».

La idea dolía. Humillaba. Y luego la puso rabiosa. ¿Sentía lástima? Pues él también le daba lástima. « ¡Cabrón!». Sabía que dentro de aquella cabeza dura había un cerebro, pero aún así estaba dispuesto a dejarse llevar por su... estaba dispuesto a quedar con un cero a la izquierda como Susana. «Cabrón y tonto». Si le sacabas su súper sueldo y todos los artículos de Hugo Boss y todo lo demás, lo único que quedaba era un deportista cabrón grande, tonto, superficial y camorrista. Él y Susana eran tal para cual. Que salieran juntos y tuvieran bebés con una buena dotación genética. Ella se quedaba con Robert, un hombre con cerebro, alguien capaz de apreciar las mejores cosas de la vida, como los libros y el arte y la música y el gorreo... no, el gorreo no... las películas, pero las películas de verdad. Ella siempre preferiría el cerebro al músculo.

Sonó el timbre y, asustada, dio un brinco en la silla de la cocina donde estaba sentada. Dejó la taza del café y se dirigió al recibidor. Debía de ser Annie, que sin duda había vuelto a olvidarse las llaves y pasaba a recoger la bolsa del gimnasio que había dejado junto a la puerta de entrada. Cogió la bolsa con una mano y con la otra giró los tres pestillos de seguridad y abrió la puerta.

—¿Te has olvidado algo? —bromeó.

Allí estaba Terry Gradnchester, vestido con cazadora de cuero marrón, pantalones vaqueros y jersey negro de cuello redondo, el cabello rubio mojado aún después de salir de la ducha y la mano dispuesta a tocar de nuevo el timbre. «De acuerdo, Dios mío —pensó con pesimismo Candy—.¿Podrías, por favor, matarme ahora mismo para así no tener que soportar más humillaciones?».

—Terry —dijo, intentando sonar neutral y recordando en aquel mismo instante que iba vestida con un chándal viejo y desastrado y llevaba unas gafas con unos cristales tan gruesos como el de las botellas de refresco. Se quitó enseguida las gafas—.¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo... ¿por qué te has quitado las gafas?

—¿Qué?

—Las gafas. —Hizo un gesto en dirección a la mano de Candy. O al menos, eso fue lo que ella se imaginó, pues sin las gafas, Terry se había convertido en un borrón alto y bien hecho—.¿Por qué te las quitas?

—Estaba leyendo. Sólo las utilizo para leer.

—Oh. —Miró por encima de ella... para comprobar, pensó Annie, si Annie estaba en casa—.¿Puedo pasar?

—Por supuesto. —Le hizo pasar. Su boca empezaba a llenarse de palabras que no estaba muy segura de querer pronunciar. No podía creer que se hubiese presentado allí, y ella con aquella pinta—.¿No has pensado en llamar primero? —preguntó con mal humor, entornando los ojos al ver que él se despojaba de la cazadora y la colocaba con cuidado sobre el respaldo del sofá. Detectó un movimiento de cabeza; debía de estar mirando la casa.

—Bonito lugar.

—Me alegro de que te guste. Ahora dime por qué no has llamado antes.

—Te lo diré cuando vuelvas a ponerte las gafas.

—Ya te lo he dicho, sólo necesito las gafas para leer.

—Mentira, me miras con los ojos entornados como Mr. Magoo. ¿Cuántos dedos ves?

Candy se cruzó de brazos, enfadada.

—Lo siento, pero no estoy para jueguecitos.

—¿Cuántos dedos hay?

—Está bien —bufó Candy. Entornó aún más los ojos y empujó el cuello hacia delante—.Dos.

—Te equivocas. Tres. Póntelas, Candy. No estás tan mal como te piensas.

—Eso es muy fácil decirlo cuando no llevas gafas.

—Sí que las llevo. Pero casi siempre utilizo lentillas, como tú. Ahora, póntelas.

Con un suspiro, volvió a ponerse las gafas y el mundo apareció de nuevo en Technicolor.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó él.

—Sí —se vio obligada a admitir ella—.Ahora dime por qué no has llamado.

—Porque pensé que no querrías hablar conmigo. —Hizo una pausa—.Que incluso me habrías

colgado el teléfono.

Ella mantenía la mirada.

—¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

—Anoche estabas bastante enfadada. Creo que tenemos que hablar.

—Sí, yo también lo creo —coincidió Candy. Estaba a punto de preguntarle si quería acompañarla a la cocina cuando él empezó a avanzar en aquella dirección, su cabeza y sus hombros relajados, revelando un hombre acostumbrado a dar por sentado que es el dueño de cualquier espacio en el que se mueva. «Chulo hijo de puta», pensó Candy.

Se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina, olisqueando.

—Mmm, ¿a qué huele?

—A pastel de chocolate. —Candy pasó entre él y la puerta. ¡Cómo llenaba aquel hombre el espacio!— De aquí a un momento lo cubriré con azúcar caramelizado.

—Huele muy bien. —Seguía en el umbral de la puerta, llenando la estancia—.Bonita cocina. Hogareña. —Dirigió la mirada hacia donde estaba ella, junto al mostrador de la cocina, y miró otra vez el pastel—.¿Te gusta cocinar?

—Sí.

—Vaya —dijo él, pensativo.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso?

—¿Qué quiere decir qué?

—«Vaya». ¿Qué significa ese «vaya»?

—Significa —empezó a decir lentamente, sus ojos castaños atraídos irresistiblemente hacia el pastel de chocolate— que nunca te había imaginado como cocinera.

—Vaya —repitió Candy a modo de réplica, utilizando el mismo tono. ¿Cómo se la imaginaba? ¿Como una adicta a la comida rápida? Terry había conseguido apartar los ojos del pastel y miraba ahora con deseo la cafetera situada sobre el mostrador de Formica de color azul claro—.¿Quieres un café? —le ofreció Candy, por decir algo. «Podría derramártelo encima, si te apetece».

Él sonrió agradecido.

—Un café sería estupendo.

Notó sus ojos clavados en ella mientras caminaba con sus calcetines gruesos de lana por el pequeño espacio rectangular de la cocina y estiraba el brazo para coger una taza del armario situado sobre los fogones. Le sirvió un café de la cafetera.

—Albert me ha contado que anoche tuviste un problema familiar y que por eso te marchaste.

Candy se quedó agarrotada. «Maldito sea Albert y su bocaza».

—¿Va todo bien? ¿Tu hermano?

—Mi hermano... —Abrió la nevera y sacó de ella un cartón de leche descremada hacia el que movió afirmativamente la cabeza—... ahora está bien. —Añadió leche a la taza y guardó de nuevo la leche en la nevera—.Anoche no estaba.

—¿Qué pasó, si no te importa que te lo pregunte?

—Me importa, de hecho, pero ya que pareces preocupado de verdad, te lo explicaré. —Le entregó la taza de camino hacia la mesa de la cocina y se dejó caer en una silla. Terry se quedó de pie, apoyado contra la jamba de la puerta.

—Para no convertirlo en un relato muy largo, muy aburrido y muy complicado, te resumo. El matrimonio de mis padres es horroroso y pelean bastante. Lo de anoche fue excepcional. Alcohol, platos volando por los aires... ya puedes imaginártelo. Jimmy me llamó y me pidió que lo sacase de allí, lo que hice encantada. Pero, por desgracia, esta mañana he tenido que llevarlo al colegio, para que no perdiera clases. —Le dio un sorbo al café—.Y eso es todo.

—¿Y tú, estás bien?

—Estoy bien —dijo Candy, un poco más cortante de lo que le habría gustado—Esta noche he dormido poco, pero aparte de eso, estoy bien.

—Los temas familiares pueden ser muy complicados —observó con empatía Terry.

—¿Tienes familia? Siempre había tenido la impresión de que saliste de un tubo de ensayo. Nunca, jamás, los mencionas en las entrevistas.

—No tengo por qué —replicó Terry—.No tienen nada que ver con el hockey. —Dio un sorbo rápido al café—.Jimmy tiene suerte de tenerte.

—Sí. Pero no has venido aquí para hablarme de Jimmy.

—Sí, en parte sí. —Se acercó lentamente a la mesa y tomó asiento en la silla situada enfrente de la de Candy, cogiendo la taza con las manos entrelazadas, como si pretendiera calentarlas. Candy se dio cuenta de que estaba cansado—.Esta mañana, al no verte en el entrenamiento, me he preocupado, sobre todo después de ver cómo marchaste anoche corriendo de la cena.

—¿Qué tal fue la cena de anoche? —preguntó Candy, en plan guasón. Sabía que avanzaba sobre una capa de hielo muy fina, pero no podía evitarlo. El diablillo de la perversión le hablaba al oído, acicateándola—.¿Os lo pasasteis bien Susana y tú? Su y Terry... me pregunto si la prensa empezará a llamaros así. «Su y Terry fueron vistos anoche cenando en Nobu», «¡Mira quiénes están sentados en la tribuna viendo el partido de los Knicks! Si son Su y Terry».

—Mira, me gustaría que no actuases de este modo —dijo en voz baja Terry—.Es indigno de ti.

Candy notó que la cara le hervía de humillación ante aquel reproche. —¿Podemos hablar? Sin toda esta mierda... tal y como lo hicimos en el bar la semana pasada. ¿Es posible?

—Por supuesto —murmuró Candy, en guardia después de haber sido amonestada— .Empieza tú.

Terry reflexionó bien lo que iba a decir.

—El otro día, cuando me leíste la cartilla en el vestuario, hablaba en serio. Cada noche me juego el tipo en el hielo y, en mi opinión, eso es todo lo que se me pide que dé o todo lo que yo estoy dispuesto a dar.

—Pero.

—Pero una de las cosas que deberías saber sobre mí es que no me gusta defraudar a los amigos, sobre todo a los amigos que me piden ayuda del modo en que tú estabas pidiéndomela. —Dio un lento y largo trago al café—.Por eso me presenté anoche. No para darles vidilla a esos cerdos de Andrews. Vine porque quería ayudarte. Y punto. Fin de la historia.

—Y te lo agradezco —le dijo sinceramente Candy, sintiéndose decepcionada con la elección de la palabra «amigo». Se levantó para coger la lata de azúcar caramelizado y una espátula—.Pero la verdad es que hubiera gustado que me hubieses comunicado que venías para haber hecho un poco más de publicidad. —Le miró de reojo, tropezando casi de la sorpresa al ver en su cara un sincero arrepentimiento.

—Lo siento.

—También lo siento yo. —Levantó la tapa de la lata de azúcar caramelizado y se aproximó al pastel, que estaba en el otro mostrador de la cocina colocado sobre una fuente de enfriamiento especial—.A lo mejor la próxima vez me lo dices con más tiempo.

—Oye, que no habrá una próxima vez, ¿lo recuerdas? Dijiste que si te ayudaba en esto nunca volverías a acosarme para pedirme cosas.

—Mentí. —Sumergió la espátula en el pegajoso azúcar caramelizado y empezó a cubrir el pastel con cuidado para no estropear la capa superior esponjosa del bizcocho— .Tengo que acosarte, lo sabes —continuó—.Albert me contrató para hacerlo.

—Está bien —dijo él, abatido. Se levantó y se aproximó a Candy —.¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No, gracias. Puedo arreglármelas sola. —Esperó a que volviera a sentarse, pero no lo hizo. Aunque exteriormente notaba que controlaba la situación a la perfección, la verdad era que aquella proximidad empezaba a hacer mella en ella y que el calor masculino que emanaba estaba mareándola—.Y bien —dijo, como por decir algo—, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas viéndote con mi hermana?

Le miró justo a tiempo de ver cómo apretaba la mandíbula.

—No me veo con tu hermana. Me dio su teléfono en un restaurante y la llamé porque no quería llegar solo a la jarana de la United Way. Fin de la historia.

—De modo que sólo te acuestas con ella.

—¡Por Dios! —exclamó Terry, perdiendo su famosa compostura—.¡No me acuesto con ella! ¡No quiero acostarme con ella! Quiero acostarme..

Se interrumpió. Candy se quedó paralizada, la mano que sujetaba la espátula se tensó sin ella quererlo. Cerró los ojos un instante y tragó saliva. Sentía el corazón latiéndole contra las costillas, notaba el ambiente cargado de la cocina arremolinándose en torno a los dos. Por una décima de segundo, y de intensa que era la fuerza de las emociones no expresadas, era como si la estancia tuviese vida propia. Esperó a que fuese Terry quien hablara, deseando que se marchase o que la cogiera y la volviese hacia él. Pero no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas. Lo que hizo fue extender el brazo, retirarle delicadamente la espátula y dejarla sobre el mostrador.

—Tienes chocolate en el dedo —dijo en voz baja.

Candy se obligó a abrir los ojos y a girarse. Sus miradas se fundieron cuando Terry le cogió la mano y muy despacio, con deliberación, se llevó a la boca el dedo índice cubierto de chocolate y empezó a lamerlo delicadamente. Candy respiraba con dificultad. « ¿Qué estaba haciendo?». Contempló, fascinada, cómo se llevaba los demás dedos a la boca, besándolos, lamiéndolos, chupándolos de uno en uno, con gestos tiernos y provocativos a la vez, y su cuerpo empezó a temblar levemente a medida que el placer fue invadiendo su organismo como un coñac de calidad, caliente pero suave.

El calor empezó a filtrarse en lo más profundo de su cuerpo... despacio, como la miel. Nadie le había hecho nunca una cosa así. Nadie le había hecho nunca algo tan simple y que excitara en ella tanto sentimiento de deseo.

—Terry. —Su cuerpo bullía ahora de energía, una energía nacida del miedo y del deseo, a partes iguales. Percatándose de su debilidad, se agarró al mostrador de la cocina—.Creo que...

—Lo sé. —Le abrió la mano y le besó la palma—.Tendría que irme. Pero no pienso hacerlo. Te deseo, Candy.

Casi le fallan las piernas al oír aquello. La cabeza le daba vueltas de oír aquellas palabras pronunciadas de verdad... palabras que habían vivido únicamente en su fantasía, palabras que estaba convencida que aquel hombre jamás le diría. Se apoyó en el mostrador con un suspiro de incredulidad.

—¿Candy? ¿Estás bien?

Movió afirmativamente la cabeza, incapaz de hablar, aunque de los confines de su garganta escapó un gemido leve, animal. La preocupación desapareció de los ojos de Terry al oír aquello y fue sustituida por una excitación ciega, temeraria. Aquel gemido era la señal de conformidad que claramente había estado esperando. Le quitó las gafas y aplastándola contra él, le cubrió la boca con la suya con besos desesperados, famélicos. Candy notó que empezaba a separarse del mostrador de la cocina y vio una explosión de un millón de brillantes colores tras sus párpados cerrados. Se besaron con excitación el uno al otro, casi a mordiscos, cuerpo contra cuerpo, con un deseo animal de fundirse, de ser uno. Dios, cuánto deseaba poseer a aquel hombre. Aquí. Ahora. Deseaba sentir aquellos músculos duros y torneados ardiendo bajo la caricia de sus dedos. Las oleadas de deseo se sucedían y se apoderaban de ella mientras él exploraba bruscamente con las manos los territorios de su cuerpo, mientras las manos de ella buscaban a tientas, deseaban, acariciaban. Pegados el uno al otro, se acercaron tambaleantes hasta la blanca nevera, donde Terry la apoyó y, levantándola como una pluma, la apuntaló con su cuerpo.

—Candy —le murmuró rozándole el cuello con los labios, su boca enfebrecida inundando la suave piel con besos rápidos y calientes. Aquella avidez se apoderó de ella y se aferró a él, los dedos enroscados entre su rubio cabello, sus gemidos emparejados con las exigencias de la boca de él, incitándolo a seguir explorándola, a llevarla más lejos.

Las manos de él, posadas sobre las nalgas de ella, se deslizaron silenciosamente hasta la cinturilla de los pantalones de chándal.

Y entonces, en un fugaz movimiento, le bajó tanto los pantalones como las braguitas. Candy gimió con fuerza, estremeciéndose ante aquella sorpresa, perdiendo la noción de todo. Las prendas habían caído hasta la altura de los tobillos y se deshizo rápidamente de ellas. Sujetándole la cara, le besó con un abandono tan feroz que la respiración de él se tornó difícil y tensa. Sí, era todo lo que Candy era capaz de pensar.

«Sí. Ahora. Por favor».

Como si él le hubiese leído los pensamientos, separó la boca de su piel.

—Rodéame con tus piernas —le susurró con impaciencia.

Temblando ante lo que estaba por llegar, deslizó lentamente la pierna izquierda sobre el muslo cubierto de tela vaquera. Vio sus ojos vidriosos y notó cómo luchaba por controlar su excitación ante una caricia tan sencilla como efectiva. Satisfecha, repitió el movimiento sobre el muslo derecho y enlazó las piernas por detrás de su cintura.

—No te preocupes —le prometió él, mientras su mano se movía lentamente para acomodarla—.No te dejaré caer.

Pero eso era exactamente lo que Candy estaba haciendo... caer a través de las nubes, a través de bosques húmedos, a través de las profundidades de un océano azul oscuro, mientras sus dedos buscaban entre sus muslos y empezaban a provocarla expertamente. Bueno, era muy bueno, las capas de deseo creciendo las unas sobre las otras, su cuerpo arqueándose y tensándose mientras cerraba los ojos y clavaba las uñas en la dura piel de sus hombros.

—Dios —gimoteó, notando que el aire apenas le llenaba los pulmones. Se sentía resbaladiza y húmeda, su cuerpo tensándose como un arco, y él seguía acariciándola, sin prisas.

—Diría que odias lo que estoy haciéndote —bromeó él.

—No hagas caso.

—Será complicado —gruñó él, presionándola con su erección.

Un nuevo gemido, esta vez el de una mujer a punto de llegar al límite. La abrumaba la necesidad de tocarlo, de sentir aquella amplia superficie de piel perfectamente esculpida que era su pecho. Sus manos abandonaron su dorado cabello alborotado para descender por su cuerpo y arrancar el jersey de la prisión del pantalón vaquero. Deslizó las manos por debajo de la prenda y acarició su pecho. Tenía la piel ardiendo, su dura musculatura parecía de acero. Candy disfrutaba incitándolo y sentía pinchazos de placer, gélidos y calientes a la vez, taladrándola más y más a medida que la respiración superficial de Terry le inundaba los oídos cuanto más le masajeaba y acariciaba ella. Sus manos siguieron su libre deambular, las puntas de los dedos hundiéndose de vez en cuando por debajo de la cinturilla de sus calzoncillos para rozar levemente y provocar la piel que había debajo.

Aquellos delicados movimientos que recordaban el cosquilleo de una pluma provocaron un salvaje gruñido masculino de gratitud. Candy se dio cuenta de que el deseo de poseerla estaba desgarrándolo. Con ganas de equipararse a ella, o tal vez de superarla, los dedos que seguían entre los muslos aceleraron sus movimientos. Candy empezó a perder la conciencia de sí misma, estaba llevándola directamente a los abismos del universo conocido. Su mundo se desvaneció para convertirse en una neblina blanca; sólo existía el aquí, el ahora, la absorbente necesidad de devorar y ser devorada. Se convulsionó, se arqueó, se estiró, su cuerpo estaba muy cerca, casi estaba allí...

—Dime qué es lo que quieres —dijo él con voz ronca.

—A ti —gimió ella—.Tenerte dentro de mí. A ti.

Se desabrochó los vaqueros, liberándose por fin. Estaban ambos al borde del abismo, la frenética necesidad era casi insoportable. Candy abrió brevemente los ojos para abordar la inevitable pregunta que formulaban los de Terry, le susurró que tomaba la píldora, y volvió a cerrarlos. Las manos de él descendieron hasta las caderas de ella para hacerla descender, lentamente y con mucho cuidado, sobre su erección.

La perfección del encaje la dejó boquiabierta. La sangre corrió a toda velocidad por la cabeza de Candy cuando él empezó a moverla hacia arriba y hacia abajo, mientras ella le empujaba también con todas sus fuerzas, una desesperación salvaje apoderándose de ella.

—Ahora —gritó ávidamente—.Ahora. ¡Ahora!

Terry gruñó, y cayendo arrodillado con Candy pegada aún a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, la recostó sobre el suelo enlosado de la cocina. Levantó enseguida la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos y comprobar si era eso realmente lo que ella quería. Y cuando vio que Candy había hablado en serio, se hundió en ella... duro, profundo, enterrándose en su interior tal y como ella le había pedido, los gritos de liberación de ella resonando en sus oídos mientras él la penetraba una y otra vez hasta llevarla a la cúspide y hacerle perder los sentidos. Jamás un hombre la había llevado hasta aquellos extremos. Jamás se había sentido tan dispuesta a seguir ciegamente el mapa de su propio deseo.

Con la cabeza aún dándole vueltas, alargó la mano para entrelazar sus dedos con los de él.

—Ahora tú —le ordenó. Una oleada de agradecimiento inundó su rostro y le sonrió con languidez. Y luego desconectó, los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo trabajando, entrando y saliendo de ella con movimientos rítmicos y expertos que empezaron a hacerse más y más rápidos. Candy se arqueaba para recibirlo cada vez, estrechaba su abrazo en una danza delirante que sólo podía terminar de una manera. Llegó finalmente, la explosiva liberación de su clímax provocando un prolongado y estremecedor suspiro en todo su cuerpo, y también en el de Candy, que permanecía tendida y temblorosa debajo de él, agradecida, saciada y tremendamente sorprendida por lo que acababa de suceder.


	8. CAPITULO 7

**JUGANDO RUDO**

**Gianny17**

**CAPITULO 7**

Pese a los escasos segundos transcurridos desde que ella y Terry habían acabado de hacer el amor, el silencio de la cocina cantaba en los oídos de Candy. Acostada a su lado, cogidos de la mano y recuperando el ritmo de la respiración, se le ocurrió pensar que lo que vería cualquiera que entrase en aquel momento sería a dos adultos sudorosos y jadeantes, tendidos en un suelo blanco de baldosas, contemplando un ventilador de techo —que necesitaba un buen repaso de limpieza— y con los pantalones bajados. La imagen la hizo reír, provocando una mirada de malestar en Terry, quien, pensó ella, probablemente estaría preguntándose si su destreza era el origen de su divertimento.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él.

—Espero que no estén filmándonos los de la _Cámara oculta, _pues es una imagen que no me gustaría nada que fuese vista en millones de salas de estar.

Terry rió entre dientes y se subió los pantalones, indicándole a Candy que buscara los de su chándal y siguiera su ejemplo. Con las zonas erógenas cubiertas y a salvo, se colocó de costado de cara a ella, apoyó la cabeza en la mano y se sujetó sobre el codo. Le acarició delicadamente la mejilla con la mano que quedaba libre.

—Ha sido asombroso.

Candy suspiró.

—Lo sé. —Se volvió para mirarlo—.¿Lo decías en serio eso que dijiste hace unos minutos? ¿Qué me deseabas? ¿O se trata de algo que dices a...?

Terry le puso el dedo en la boca antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

—Lo decía en serio. ¿Por qué te piensas que te busqué en la gala de anoche? No quería que pensaras que salía en serio con tu hermana.

—¿Porque sabías qué yo estaba loca por ti y no querías hacerme daño, o porque tú estabas loco por mí y creías que si yo pensaba que estabas saliendo con Susana perderías cualquier oportunidad que pudieras tener conmigo?

—Los hombres adultos no se vuelven locos por nadie, ¿entendido?

—Limítate a responder a mi pregunta, Grandchester

.

La mirada de Terry era sincera.

—Ambas cosas. —Hizo una pausa—.Pero...

«Ahora llega —pensó Candy —.La parte en que da las gracias por el buen rato que ha pasado y sale corriendo por la puerta». Se armó de valor y giró completamente el cuerpo para quedarse frente a frente. Qué atractivo era. La tentación de tocarle la cara, de acariciarle los párpados y los labios para asegurarse de que era de carne y hueso y músculos, y no una aparición nacida del deseo que sentía por él desde hacía tiempo, era muy fuerte. Le costaba creer que hubiera estado besando aquella boca tan sensual y enérgica, le costaba creer que hubiera estado abrazada a aquel cuerpo duro como una piedra. Nerviosa, casi con indecisión, le acarició la cara y se sintió aliviada cuando él cerró los ojos un instante a modo de respuesta, claramente disfrutando de la sensación.

—No venía con el propósito expreso de seducirte, ¿lo sabes? —murmuró en voz baja.

—Lo sé —respondió Candy, retirándole de la frente un mechón de cabello mojado. En paralelo a la línea de nacimiento del pelo tenía una pequeña cicatriz blanca, una herida de guerra sufrida en el hielo, sin duda. La encontró infinitamente sexy.

—Pero ahora que ha sucedido —continuó Terry, abriendo los ojos para examinar los de ella—, no me importaría que volviese a suceder.

—A mí tampoco.

—Sólo hay una pega.

Candy cogió aire y lo retuvo.

—¿Qué es?

Parecía dudoso.

—En estos momentos no estoy buscando tener una relación seria.

—Tampoco yo.

—¿De verdad?

—¿Por qué te sorprende?

—No lo sé. Supongo que imaginaba..

.

—Pues no.

—Muy bien. —Se puso a juguetear con el pelo de ella, liando y desliando un mechón en su dedo índice—.¿Así que estás de acuerdo en que sea una cosa informal?

—Bueno, depende. Defíneme lo de informal.

—Informal, como una cena informal y...

—Sexo.

—Eso es.

Candy se encogió de hombros.

—Me parece bien.

Terry parecía algo escéptico.

—¿Sí?

—¿Acaso me he perdido algo?

Él sacudió la cabeza, como para despejarla.

—No, es sólo que... me imagino que estoy un poco sorprendido. Normalmente, las mujeres como tú... las mujeres de verdad, ya sabes, con cerebro y guapas y todo lo que hay que tener, quieren alguna cosa más.

Candy se inclinó hacia delante y le pellizcó bromeando el labio inferior.

—A lo mejor es que no soy como las demás mujeres.

—Tienes razón —dijo él.

—Hay otra cosa que se me acaba de ocurrir.

—¿Qué? —dijo Terry con cautela.

—Creo que deberíamos ser discretos con este asunto.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Terry.

—Lo último que necesito es que la gente empiece a insinuar que me he prostituido para conseguir que hagas lo que quiere Andrews

.

—No estoy haciendo lo que quiere Andrews —le recordó Terry.

Candy no le hizo caso.

—Y lo último que tú necesitas es que la gente piense que estás utilizándome sólo para librarte de hacer lo que Andrews quiere que hagas.

—Ya.

—De modo que —prosiguió Candy — tenemos que ir con mucho cuidado sobre cómo nos comportamos cuando nos veamos. No podemos permitirnos que esto se conozca.

—No sucederá —dijo Terry confiado, estrechándola entre sus brazos—.Te estás pasando resaltando este punto, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé. Es lo que hago siempre. —«Podría morirme aquí mismo —pensó Candy —, y no arrepentirme absolutamente de nada». Se acurrucó contra él, disfrutando del momento, como en un sueño.

—¿ Candy?

—¿Mmm?

—¿Piensas que sería posible coger un trozo de pastel cuando acabes de cubrirlo con el caramelo?

—¿O sea que todo es por eso? ¡Me has seducido por un pedazo de pastel! —Entrecerró los ojos con malicia—.O tal vez pensabas que con esto te librarías de tus obligaciones con Andrews.

Si la idea no se le había pasado aún a Terry por la cabeza, lo hizo en aquel momento.

—¿Me libraría? —preguntó esperanzado.

—No. ¿Es así como funciona tu trabajo? ¿Te follas a la relaciones públicas y deja de hacerte propuestas empresariales?

—No digas «follar». Suena muy basto y no te encaja.

Candy enarcó las cejas.

—Cuéntame más cosas de mí, capitán Grandchester

.

Él le besó la frente.

—¿Qué te gustaría saber?

Antes de que Candy pudiera responderle, se escuchó el sonido de varias cerraduras abriéndose y de una puerta abierta, un sonido capaz de detener el corazón a cualquiera. Se quedaron helados, mirándose horrorizados. Temiendo lo que iba a ver pero incapaz de detenerse, Candy levantó la cabeza con cuidado y miró hacia la entrada protegiéndose con el cuerpo de Terry.

Allí estaba Annie, los ojos se le saltaban de las órbitas. Durante una décima de segundo, las compañeras de piso se limitaron a mirarse. Entonces, bien porque se sintió incapaz de soportar la tensión o bien porque no sabía qué otra cosa podía hacer, Candy la saludó con la mano y una débil sonrisa. La respuesta de Annie fue decir «OH, DIOS MÍO», levantar el pulgar como signo positivo, coger rápidamente la bolsa de gimnasia y salir volando del apartamento.

Terry se sentó.

—Me imagino que no le apetecía un trocito de pastel.

—No me cansaré de oír hablar de esto. — Candy suspiró—.Querrá enterarse de hasta el último detalle.

Terry se levantó del todo y le tendió la mano a Candy para ayudarla a levantarse.

—¿Y qué le contarás?

—Hasta el último detalle.

Terry le regaló una sonrisa seductora.

—No se lo cuentes todo. Hay cosas que son privadas. ¿No crees?

Candy asintió, impresionada ante aquel destello de debilidad.

—Y ahora vayamos a por el pastel...

Aquella noche tendría lugar la tertulia que acabaría con todas las tertulias. Candy lo supo en el mismo instante en que dieron las seis de la tarde. Annie saldría corriendo del trabajo, pararía el primer taxi que encontrara y volvería directamente a casa. Como preparativo, había puesto a enfriar una botella de Burdeos, aliñado una ensalada y puesto la moussaka al horno para gratinarla.

Después de que Terry marchara, había pasado la tarde flotando en estado de ensoñación, repitiendo mentalmente y sin parar lo sucedido, examinándolo todo, diseccionando frases, analizando sintácticamente emociones, escudriñando oraciones en busca de significados ocultos, inflexiones, matices. ¿Podía ser posible que se hubiese acostado con su hermana y le hubiera mentido? ¿Era posible que un hombre como Terry Grandchester, que podía tener a cualquier mujer que deseara, la hubiese deseado realmente a ella?

¿Habría accedido con demasiada rapidez a mantener una relación informal? Siguió haciendo suposiciones sin parar hasta que finalmente, después de haberle dado tantas vueltas al hecho de haber estado con él, buscó un momento de respiro dándose una ducha y obsequiándose con una pequeña siesta. Le fue bien: se despertó fortalecida, preparada para afrontar el ataque abrumador de preguntas que Annie le lanzaría.

Y justo en aquel momento entró Annie por la puerta, casi sin aliento.

—¡Juro por Dios que casi acabo tirando a algún imbécil bajo un autobús para conseguir un taxi!

Candy observó acurrucada en el sofá del salón cómo Annie se desabrochaba rápidamente el amigo, lo colgaba en el armario del recibidor, se metía en la cocina y regresaba con dos copas de vino. Normalmente, cuando Annie llegaba a casa se cambiaba enseguida de ropa para sentirse más relajada. El hecho de que fuera directamente a por el vino indicaba simplemente lo interesante que consideraba que debía ser su revolcón con el capitán.

—Muy bien. Ten un poco de vino. Desembucha. Y la cena huele estupendamente, por cierto.

Candy le dio un sorbito al vino y decidió ser malvada.

—Deja que primero termine de ver las noticias.

Annie cogió corriendo el mando a distancia, que se encontraba encima del viejo baúl, y apagó el televisor.

—Las repiten a las once. —Se volvió hacia Candy —.¿Y bien?

Sonriente y feliz, Candy empezó a explicárselo todo a Annie... bueno, casi todo. Una vez hubo acabado, se recostó en el sofá, dejó que Annie lo captara todo y esperó el veredicto de su amiga. Annie no dijo nada de entrada. Después se levantó y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, pasos silenciosos sobre la mullida alfombra oriental.

—A ver si lo he entendido bien —dijo muy seria. Entre el deambular de un lado a otro de Annie y su tono de voz, Candy se sentía como si estuviese viviendo un drama en la sala del tribunal—.Has accedido a que sea una relación informal.

—Eso es.

—Por lo tanto, ¿me equivoco suponiendo que finalmente vas a despachar a esa plaga de la humanidad llamada Anthonny?

La pregunta sorprendió mucho a Candy

.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Jamás me acostaría con dos hombres a la vez! Eso es asqueroso.

—¿Y qué me dices de Terry? —Annie dejó de andar de un lado a otro y se plantó delante de Candy —.¿Piensa acostarse únicamente contigo?

Candy empezó a acalorarse.

—Yo... supongo que sí —respondió, azorada. Ni siquiera había pensado en eso.

—Lo supones, pero no lo sabes —resumió Annie, al estilo de Perry Mason.

—¿Qué se supone que tenía que decir, Annie? — Candy siguió con la mirada a Annie, que acababa de reanudar sus paseos. Empezaba a sentirse increíblemente estúpida.

—¿Qué te parece «¿Piensas seguir acostándote con otras, Terry?»? —El rostro de Annie era el de la determinación en persona—.Tienes derecho a saberlo, Candy.

—Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé —replicó Candy, con la sensación de que le estaban dando un buen sermón. Bebió un poco de vino—.Me imagino que estaba... no sé... que estaba tan pasmada por lo que había sucedido que ni se me ocurrió preguntárselo.

—Pues muy bien, pues creo que debería ocurrírsete la próxima vez que decidáis bautizar el suelo de una cocina. —Se posó en el brazo del sofá—.Los tíos son criaturas distintas a nosotras, Candy. Su definición de «informal» y nuestra definición de «informal» son radicalmente opuestas.

—¿De verdad? —dijo Candy con sarcasmo—.No tenía ni idea. Explícame más cosas sobre las relaciones, señorita con doce años de experiencia en un colegio católico.

Annie hizo una mueca.

—Mira, no pretendo fastidiarte el día, ¿entendido? Lo que quiero simplemente es que no te haga daño.

—¿Cómo puede hacerme daño? —preguntó con voz quejumbrosa Candy —.Ambos hemos acordado que sería una relación informal.

—Sí, pero estás mintiendo. —Annie se había puesto en pie de nuevo antes de que Candy tuviera tiempo de responder—.Te conozco, White. Sé cuando de verdad te gusta alguien, y este tipo te gusta de verdad.

—¿Y? —dijo Candy, a la defensiva.

—Y si te dieran a elegir, mejor harías teniendo una relación, pero ya que el capitán Sexo en la Cocina quiere que sea una cosa informal, tú has accedido, porque tener algo con él siempre es mejor que nada.

—Hermana, te equivocas de todas todas —insistió Candy —.Para empezar, no creo que Terry Grandchester y yo pudiéramos tener una relación: es un tío que vive, come y respira hockey. Además, no quiero poner en peligro la historia de Andrews. Me pagan mucho dinero, lo sabes perfectamente. Tengo que asegurarme de que el trabajo sigue siendo mi prioridad. Sé que no me crees, pero salir informalmente con Terry Grandchester ya me va bien. Tengo ya bastantes temas sobre la mesa como para encima tener que preocuparme de hacer feliz a un tío.

—Ya —dijo Annie, carraspeando. Era evidente que no la creía—.Si quieres creer todo esto, me parece muy bien. Pero luego no vengas llorándome cuando descubras que está metiendo su disco en la portería de otra.

Candy se encogió de miedo.

—Eso ha estado muy mal. Muy mal, muy mal.

—Mira, no tenses más la cuerda, he tenido un día muy malo en el trabajo. —Sujetó con cuidado la copa en alto y se dejó caer por el brazo del sofá hasta quedarse tendida en él.

—Hablando de eso —dijo Candy —, tengo que hablar contigo de un tema de trabajo.

—¿De qué?

—¿Crees que podrías conseguir que uno de mis chicos hiciese una pequeña aparición en _Libre y salvaje? _

Annie se quedó en blanco.

—¿Una aparición? ¿Estás loca o qué? Esos chicos no son actores, no saben ni leer una frase.

—Serían tres frases como mucho, Annie. Lo sabes.

Annie se paró a pensarlo.

—¿Qué me dices de Niel?

—¿Niel? —dijo Candy —.Este sí que sabes muy bien que apenas habla inglés.

—Te apuesto a que yo le enseño —ronroneó Annie

.

—Tu obsesión por Niel empieza a rayar la locura, ¿sabes?

—Te he dicho muchas veces que quiero una cita con él, pero te niegas a escucharme

.

—Ya tuviste tu oportunidad en el Chapter House —observó Candy.

—¡Apenas la tuve! —replicó Annie—.¡Ese tragón desdentado de Michael Dante no nos dejó ni intercambiar ni un solo secretillo!

Candy seguía impertérrita, de modo que Annie recurrió a la estupenda sonrisa «de cerrar tratos». Empezó a masajearse el cuello, como si tuviera un calambre.

—Si tú no me ayudas, no sé si podré ayudarte yo.

Candy chasqueó la lengua

—Está bien. Le diré a Niel que estás interesada si tú me consigues esa aparición. Bajaremos al vestuario antes del partido del viernes, ¿te parece bien? Y después de eso, te apañas.

Annie se inclinó hacia delante, impaciente ya.

—Me lo camelarás de antemano, ¿verdad? Le explicas que en realidad, aquella noche en el bar, con quien yo quería hablar era con él, etcétera, etcétera.

—Sí, claro. Lo que sea —dijo Candy, demasiado agotada como para ponerse a discutir.

Annie sonrió.

—¿Qué haría yo sin ti, Candy?

—Pues no lo sé, Ter. ¿Qué harías?

—Morirme de hambre. Aburrirme. No podría ver partidos de hockey gratis. —Le dio un pellizco a Candy en la mejilla—.Eres la mejor, White. ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor tú y yo, y Neil y el capitán, podríamos salir juntos alguna noche, a celebrar una cena informal.

—Sí, y tal vez mi jefe se vuelva vegetariano y se dedique a correr diez kilómetros diarios. Venga, vamos a ver esa moussaka. Me muero de hambre.

El mantra que Candy solía entonar en el trabajo era «Puedes hacerlo». Pero aquella mañana, no estaba aplicándolo al trabajo, sino que lo utilizaba para hacerse la fuerte y armarse de valor para romper con Anthony. Habían quedado para tomar un café en el Happy Fork Diner. Nada de Starbucks para Anthony el artista, no señor. Faltaría más. Siempre que se atrevía ella a sugerirlo le saltaba encima y empezaba a vomitar su retahíla sobre las empresas norteamericanas, sobre cómo obligaban pedir un café «largo» cuando en realidad lo querías «corto», sobre su café arábigo lleno de pesticida y Dios sabe qué más. Antes, su discurso político vehemente la derretía, estaba taaan comprometido. Pero ahora la hacía casi entrar en coma, de aburrido que lo encontraba. Dejó que él eligiera el lugar, ella eligió la hora y lo dejaron así.

Nunca antes había roto con nadie, o al menos con nadie con quien hubiera mantenido una relación durante tres años seguidos. Tenía que reconocer que había sido ella quien había mandado a paseo su relación con Tony Alhandro – (tenía un feo complejo por los Tonnys)- mientras estudiaba en la universidad, pero eso no contaba, porque era en la época de la universidad y cualquiera que afirmara ser marxista pero, por otro lado, dispusiera de una tarjeta American Express Oro cortesía de mamá y papá, se merecía que le despachasen de una patada. Pero aun así, todo aquello le hacía preguntarse a Candy por qué, hasta entonces, siempre se había sentido atraída hacia personajes de izquierdas y bohemios. ¿Tendría que ver con querer elegir expresamente hombres muy distintos a su padre, un esforzado trabajador de clase obrera? ¿O sería que subconscientemente elegía hombres respecto a los que pudiera sentirse superior desde el punto de vista económico? A lo mejor tampoco existía un motivo subyacente. A lo mejor es que era, tal y como Annie lo había calificado en una ocasión, un «imán para personajes estrafalarios». Pero, de ser eso cierto, ¿cómo se explicaría la aparición de Terry Gradchester en la pantalla de su radar?

Empujó las sólidas puertas basculantes de la cafetería y agradeció el aire caliente que la envolvió de inmediato y el hecho de que Anthony no hubiese llegado todavía. Fuera hacía frío y la previsión de la mañana auguraba pequeñas nevadas. Vio enseguida un reservado en la parte trasera del local y corrió hacia allí, se quitó rápidamente de la gabardina y se instaló en la bancada tapizada con piel sintética de color marrón.

En pocos segundos apareció un hombre unicejo que le gruñó algo que ella entendió como « ¿Café?». Candy movió afirmativamente la cabeza y el hombre se marchó, para regresar un instante después con una taza a rebosar de un líquido negro y viscoso y una carta de menú del tamaño de una pequeña lápida mortuoria. Candy le dijo que estaba esperando a otra persona y que pediría más tarde. La respuesta del hombre consistió en arrojar varios sobrecillos de azúcar sobre la mesa y arrastrarse a continuación hacia el siguiente reservado. Candy dio un sorbo al café, que se había derramado en el platillo. «Oh. ¡Puaj! Esto debía de ser café ayer —pensó con repugnancia—, pero hoy parece gasóleo». Una vez hubiera roto con Anthony, iría directamente a un Starbucks y se tomaría un cappuccino doble, eso no se lo quitaba nadie. Había cosas de las que el cuerpo no podía prescindir.

Echó un vistazo a la carta sin despegar ni por un momento un ojo de la puerta de entrada. La cafetería estaba llena de gente y había mucho ruido. El chico con aspecto de soso del reservado contiguo al de Candy hablaba a gritos por el teléfono móvil sobre una «operación que no ha tenido éxito». En el reservado del otro lado, una pareja entrada en años comía buñuelos y leía el _Post. _

Anthony llegó justo cuando estaba a punto de iniciar las biografías minuciosas de sus compañeros de cafetería para entretenerse un poco. Candy tuvo la sensación de que el estómago le caía a los pies. Se aproximó sin prisa hasta la mesa, su abrigo de segunda mano balanceándose sobre aquel cuerpo delgado como un palo de regaliz, su boina negra ladeada en lo que seguramente consideraba un ángulo desenfadado. Una sensación de mortificación se apoderó de ella. ¿Era aquél de verdad el hombre con el que había estado saliendo durante los últimos tres años? ¿En qué estaría pensando?

—_Ma cherie. _—Se inclinó y le dio un beso casto y cariñoso en la mejilla antes de colgar el abrigo; desprendía un fuerte olor a tabaco, el resultado de los _très _caros Galoises que insistía en seguir fumando. No tenía dinero para un abrigo decente, aunque lo gastaba en cigarrillos franceses de importación. Asombroso.

Se instaló enfrente de Candy y giró la cabeza para buscar al camarero.

—Un café, _garçon, _por favor —gritó.

—¿Podrías olvidarte de la imitación de Chevalier aunque fuese sólo por un momento? —le pidió ella, molesta.

—Me parece que alguien está de mal humor esta mañana.

—Pues te parece bien.

Sorprendentemente, el camarero apareció en pocos segundos con un café para Anthony

.

—Ah, _merci. _—Le sonrió a Candy, una sonrisa ingenua que le habría gustado poder borrar de su cara—.¿Sabes ya qué pedir, cariño?

Candy le lanzó una mirada capaz de helar la sangre a cualquiera y miró al camarero.

—Tomaré un pastelito de chocolate, por favor —dijo educadamente, devolviéndole la gigantesca carta.

—Y yo tomaré un cruasán —dijo afablemente Anthony. El camarero desapareció—.Y bien, ¿qué te trae de cabeza? —La miró con compasión—.Se te ve cansada.

—Lo estoy. Tengo mucho trabajo. —Sólo verlo allí sentado, tan desprevenido, la hacía sentirse culpable—.Tú también pareces cansado —contestó, dando largas a la situación.

—Trabajo hasta las tantas. Ya me conoces, trabajo mejor de noche, como suele suceder con la mayoría de artistas. Pero —hundió la mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y extrajo de allí un pliego de papeles, su cara transformada en una mueca de complacencia— la falta de sueño ha valido la pena. He escrito tres nuevos poemas y tengo la intención de leerlos esta noche en la reunión de poetas. De hecho, uno de ellos está inspirado en ti y lo he titulado «Ángel con visión práctica: Un canto». ¿Quieres oírlo?

—No, no quiero. —Había oído sus poemas muchas veces y la verdad es que no eran malos. Pero aquél no era ni el momento ni el lugar para recitar un poema sobre ella, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Mientras, había desplegado la servilleta sobre su falda y dudaba, buscando las palabras adecuadas. Y entonces lo comprendió: las palabras adecuadas no existían. Dijera lo que dijese, él se enfadaría. Lo mejor era rematar el tema cuanto antes

—Mira, Anthony, creo que no deberíamos vernos más.

—Um, está bien —consiguió decir él después de una prolongada pausa, mirándola confuso y articulando también con confusión—.¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

—Simplemente, porque no me siento a gusto, ¿de acuerdo? —Sandeces, sandeces y más sandeces—.Pienso que eres un gran tipo, y ha llegado el momento, para mí... y para los dos, de seguir adelante. ¿Sabes?

Tienes toda la razón, le habría gustado oír a Candy. Pero no escuchó nada por el estilo. Anthony perdió entonces el color, la miró con ojos henchidos de tristeza y le preguntó, decaído:

—¿He hecho alguna cosa que pudiera ofenderte o molestarte? Porque de ser así...

—No has hecho nada —le interrumpió Candy, para darle confianza—.Soy yo, ¿entendido? —

Sandeces, sandeces y más sandeces. «¿Por qué no sueltas aún otro cliché más?»—.Soy yo.

Anthony, con los ojos vidriosos, no la escuchaba.

—¿Has encontrado otra persona?

—Por supuesto que no, no seas tonto. —Le habría gustado contarle la verdad, pero le daba miedo. Robert era un tipo muy intenso. Candy se lo imaginaba acechándola sin parar si descubría lo sucedido entre ella y Terry.

—No eres feliz —dijo, casi inexpresivo.

—No lo soy.

Aturdido, volvió a guardarse los papeles en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros. Y entonces, sin previo aviso, agachó la cabeza y se puso a llorar. Por el rabillo del ojo, Candy vio cómo la pareja mayor del reservado contiguo lo miraba discretamente por encima de los periódicos.

—Anthony —le imploró —, compréndelo, ¿lo harás, por favor?

—_Mon dieu, _¿cómo es posible que esto esté sucediendo? —gimió. Levantó su rostro lloroso para mirar a Candy —.¡Eres mi musa! ¡Mi impulso creativo morirá sin ti, se marchitará en la parra!

«Y entonces, te buscarás un trabajo de verdad», pensó Candy. Pero le dijo:

—Eso no es verdad, y lo sabes. Podrás seguir escribiendo.

—La capacidad es una cosa, pero el deseo es otra —fue su amarga respuesta—.Sin ti, no querré escribir.

Candy se quedó en silencio. Aquello podía continuar eternamente, él explicándole los detalles sobre cómo estaba arruinándole la vida y ella insistiendo en que, en realidad, no se la estaba arruinando, aunque era posible que sí lo estuviese haciendo. Él se había criado pobre, había elegido una profesión donde sin duda alguna seguiría pobre, su madre era la protagonista del anuncio de un conocido fármaco tranquilizante, y ahora su novia lo despachaba. El impulso de contradecirse por completo y regresar con él era muy fuerte, pero Candy se resistió a él y se recordó que la lástima era una base nefasta para cualquier relación. Tenía que acabar aquí y ahora. Mantuvo su silencio.

El rostro de Anthony, deformado hasta entonces por la agonía, centelleaba ahora de rabia e incredulidad.

—No te importa, ¿verdad? No te importa aniquilar mi espíritu creativo.

Candy se lo pensó un momento. Y conocía la respuesta.

—La verdad es que no.

—¡Lo sabía! Sabía que acabarías convirtiéndote en uno de ellos.

—¿Uno de ellos?

—Y al final ha sucedido, ¿no? Te has vendido completamente.

—Más o menos —convino Candy.

—Te arrepentirás de esto, _ma petite belle. _—Se levantó y forcejeó para ponerse el abrigo—.Lamentarás el día en que me dejaste marchar; y lo que es más, maldecirás la mañana que te despiertes y descubras que ya no te queda corazón, que no eres más que una pieza más del engranaje de su máquina.

Y con esto, salió echando voces de la cafetería, dejando la cuenta, como siempre, a cargo de Candy

.

Más tarde, mientras estaba en el trabajo, empezó a darle vueltas a la idea de que pese a que debería sentirse aliviada por haber cortado con Anthony, no se sentía así. Más bien se sentía egoísta y nerviosa, como si estuviese paseándose por la vida como una mujer anuncio con un cartel enorme colgado que rezara: «Me acuesto con Terry Gradchester». Sabía que era ridículo, pero no podía evitarlo. Era una variación de su miedo como impostora. Cuando pasó por delante de la mesa de la secretaria de Albert antes de entrar en el despacho de él, Candy pensó: «Lo sabe». Cuando entró en el despacho de Albert y se sentó delante de Archibalt, obligada a soportar aquella falsa sonrisa que dejaba entrever unos dientes diminutos como perlitas que parecían de muñeca, pensó: «Lo sabe». Y cuando le sonrió tímidamente a Albert cuando éste pasó por su lado y le alborotó el cabello a la vez que la saludaba con un «Hola, pequeña», pensó: «Lo sabe».

Se encontraba en un estado de ánimo paranoico en el que todos lo sabían y en el que todos se preguntaban si se trataba de una broma, si era algo de una vez y no más, si ella era una pelandusca. Empezaba a volverse loca, y lo sabía. Tenía que acabar con aquello. Si un día después de los hechos estaba con aquellos niveles de paranoia, ¿cómo demonios estaría cuando Terry y ella empezaran a tontear con cierta regularidad? ¿Convencida de que todo el mundo los miraba a través de las ventanas para ver cómo lo hacían?

Se recostó en el arrugado cuero del sofá y esperó a que Albert se organizase. Y esto solía significar dar dos o tres sonoros sorbos de café, meterse en la boca medio bocadillo de queso con huevo y arrugar unos cuantos papeles. Era un proceso que siempre había fascinado a Candy, principalmente porque siempre era igual. Archibalt, por otro lado, intentaba desviar la mirada de Albert siempre que le era posible y era evidente que todo lo que Albert hacía le resultaba repugnante. «Tener que trabajar para un tipo como Albert tiene que ser una tortura para un chico tan fino como él», pensaba Candy. Y la idea le proporcionaba un placer perverso.

—Muy bien, damas y caballeros, las últimas noticias. Como sabéis, la semana próxima tenemos tres desplazamientos: Minnesota, Vancouver y Calgary. Archi, tú vendrás conmigo, como siempre. —Albert miró a Candy —.Y en cuanto a ti, damisela, cuéntale al Gran Albert qué temas tienes pendientes esta semana.

Candy miró el bloc de notas que tenía en el regazo.

—Además de gestionar la visita de Stevenson al Hospital de Niños, tengo que estar disponible cuando el reportero de esa revista femenina entreviste a los Cronwell el... ¿cuándo es? ¿El jueves? Tengo que estar allí además para la sesión fotográfica. Veamos, qué más... Hablé con esa editora que conozco de _Seventeen. _Está decidida a realizar una sesión fotográfica con Neil y Tom y tal vez una sesión de grupo con algunos de los demás solteros más jóvenes.

Albert dio un puñetazo exultante y suave sobre la mesa.

—¡Sí! ¡Penetración en el mercado adolescente! Sabía que el amor que siento por ti era por algún motivo.

Candy se llenó de orgullo ante los elogios de Albert, aunque Archi la mirase lanzando chispas por los ojos. Saber que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo era agradable, le hacía pensar que tal vez sí se merecía el increíble sueldo que estaba cobrando. Después de todo, tal vez sí era lo bastante competente como para emprender su propio camino en solitario

—Veamos. —La voz de Albert se había vuelto seria. Hizo desaparecer entonces la otra mitad del bocadillo mientras cogía de la mesa una hoja de papel—.Esto ha llegado de arriba esta mañana, y tú, Candy Banana, vas a odiarlo, porque yo, que soy aquí el Gran Jefe, pienso ejercer mis privilegios directivos y obligarte a lidiar con ello.

Candy notó que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

—¿Qué es?

—Los de arriba están satisfechos con eso de que los chicos se involucren en actos benéficos y todas esas milongas. Es un paso en la dirección correcta. Y están entusiasmados con esa idea que has tenido de que todos los chicos vayan vestidos con traje y corbata cuando se desplacen para jugar en pista contraria. — Candy sintió otra oleada de placer ante aquella nueva recompensa—.Pero aún no es suficiente.

Candy echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Déjame pensar —dijo mirando al techo—.Quieren imponer el toque de queda en los desplazamientos.

—No, pero me parece una gran idea. —Albert cogió un lápiz y se puso a escribir—Lo que quieren es que los chicos vayan con americana y corbata en sus desplazamientos y cuando vengan a jugar sus partidos en casa.

Candy levantó la cabeza.

—¿En casa? —repitió—.Albert, los chicos vienen básicamente de su casa. No tienen por qué acicalarse así. Tiene sentido cuando están fuera de la ciudad, representando al equipo, pero tener que hacerlo aquí...

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo —la interrumpió Albert—.Pero lo quieren así. Quieren que lo hagan todos, o si no...

—¿O si no qué?

—O si no serán multados con doscientos billetes cada vez que no lo hagan.

—Me estás tomando el pelo. —Estaba ya imaginándose lo que sucedería cuando les fuera con ésta a los chicos: motín en el vestuario y quien acabaría haciendo equilibrios en la pasarela para no caer pasto de los tiburones sería ella—.Vamos, Albert. Nunca lo consentirán, se cabrearán, y mucho. ¿No puedes hablar con la empresa y decirles que es una idea completamente irrealista?

—Ya lo he intentado, muñeca, créeme. No quieren saber nada. Quieren lo que quieren y cuando lo quieren.

—Yo, personalmente, no creo que sea tan mala idea —apuntó Archibatl . Candy y Albert se volvieron hacia él a la vez—.Los de Andrews tienen razón. Algunos de estos zoquetes llegan al vestuario hechos unos zorros, como recién salidos de la cama. Sobre todo Grandchester

.

—Esto no es verdad y lo sabes —dijo Candy, intentando con todas sus fuerzas que no se notase que se ponía a la defensiva—.Llegan vestidos con sudaderas, pantalones vaqueros, ropa informal... son deportistas, por el amor de Dios. No modelos masculinos.

—Son deportistas profesionales —le rebatió Archi—, que deberían de tener un aspecto profesional. Por mucho que esos monos se vistan de Armani, no llegarán a convertirse de repente en unos caballeros, pero al menos parecerán caballeros.

—¿Monos? —repitió enojada Candy. «Terry Grandchester no es ningún mono, burro impotente»—.¿Cómo puedes...?

—Vale, vale, tiempo muerto, chicos y chicas. —Albert tuvo que intervenir para calmarlos. Miró con frialdad a Archi—.Archibatl, sé que preferirías hacer relaciones públicas para un actor de primera categoría antes que para un puñado de chicos cuyo coeficiente intelectual consideras que no llega a la altura de un taburete, pero es mejor que te guardes para ti tus sentimientos personales, _¿capisce? _No puedo precisamente afirmar que me llene de confianza oír que los calificas de «monos». —Se volvió hacia Candy, dulcificando su expresión—.Y en cuanto a ti, sé que los chicos te harán picadillo cuando les vayas con esto, pero también sé que puedes gestionarlo. Cualquiera capaz de meter en un esmoquin a ese cabezota de Grandchester y conseguir que acuda a un acto benéfico sabe cómo dirigir a esta tropa. No tengo la menor duda de que cuando llegue el viernes, todos los chicos se llegarán al partido con aspecto de ganar un millón de dólares.

—Eso es —dijo Candy, tibiamente. «Un millón de dólares». Ésa era aproximadamente la cantidad que tendría que ponerle enfrente a Terry para que obedeciese. Las cosas se pondrían feas. Mezquinas, malas y feas. Nunca debería haber aceptado aquel puesto. Nunca debería haberse liado con Terry. Pero ya que lo había hecho, no le quedaba otra alternativa que apostar por Andrews y confiar en que su relación personal con el capitán le proporcionase alguna que otra influencia adicional e invisible. Haciéndose la fuerte y cruzando los dedos, salió de la reunión.


	9. CAPITULO 8

**JUGANDO RUDO**

**Gianny17**

**CAPITULO 8**

Rabia. Incredulidad. Desprecio. Conmoción. Una resignación deprimente. Ésas fueron las emociones que Candy captó en los rostros de los componentes del equipo mientras les explicaba la nueva política de uniforme impuesta por Andrews. Evitó como pudo la mirada de Terry, pues sabía perfectamente bien que de entre todos los jugadores, él era el más indignado. Pero no maldijo, ni protestó, ni se negó a ello categóricamente. Se limitó a escuchar hasta que ella acabó su discurso, luego escupió asqueado en el suelo y se retiró, dejando con ello muy claro cuáles eran sus sentimientos al respecto.

Candyesperó a que prácticamente todos los miembros del equipo se hubieran marchado para hablar con él. Lo encontró en el salón destinado a los jugadores. Sintió alivio al ver que había sólo dos o tres jugadores más rondando por allí, compañeros de equipo que se habían duchado y cambiado y estaban ya a punto de irse. Terry estaba sentado en uno de los sofás, vestido con pantalones de algodón y camisa vaquera, hojeando las páginas de la sección de deportes del _Daily News. _En el suelo, a su lado, había un cartón de zumo de naranja. Candy tomó asiento con cautela. La presión generada por el peso de otro cuerpo en el sofá le hizo levantar la vista; cuando vio que era ella, cerró el periódico y la miró con una incredulidad descarada.

—Esto tiene que ser una broma. Dime que es un chiste.

—Terry...

—Ya era bastante palo tener que ir trajeados para los desplazamientos. Quienquiera que haya tenido esta idea, debería ser automáticamente eliminado.

Candy pestañeó.

—Esto es demasiado. ¿Qué vendrá a continuación? ¿Decirnos dónde tenemos que vivir, qué programas de televisión tenemos que ver? ¡Pero quién demonios se creen que son!

—Los propietarios del equipo —respondió en voz baja Candy—.Tengan razón o no, os ven como sus empleados, así de simple.

—¿Sí? —Terry empleó un tono de voz desafiante—.Pues ya pueden empezar a multar a este empleado todo lo que les venga en gana. No pienso tolerar que me digan cómo tengo que vestirme y, antes de que me lo pidas, no, no intentaré convencer a ninguno de mis chicos de que acepte las órdenes sin rechistar. En este asunto, que cada uno decida por sí mismo.

A Candy le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—Estupendo.

—Vamos, Candy. —Echó un veloz vistazo a la estancia para ver si alguno de sus compañeros podía escucharle. Desde que ella se había sentado, ambos habían adoptado una postura más rígida de la que sería normal, como si intentasen compensar con creces la familiaridad que existía entre ellos—.Esto es una mierda, lo sabes. Es una exigencia completamente falta de lógica.

—Estoy de acuerdo —admitió Candy—.Y así se lo he dicho a Lou. Lou también está de acuerdo, y así se lo dijo a la empresa. Pero a ellos les da lo mismo. Es lo que quieren. Todo es cuestión de imagen.

—Que se jodan ellos y su imagen —replicó Terry, con su característica tozudez. El último de los jugadores que quedaba se despidió y salió del salón. Terry le dijo adiós con la mano y siguió hablando—.Este es el tema: no pondría ninguna objeción a hacerles el juego si tuviese la sensación de que respetan al equipo, o que el deporte les importa algo. Pero no es así. Para ellos, no somos más que una herramienta de marketing.

—Así funciona hoy en día el mundo del deporte profesional, Terry. Lo sabes.

Estiró el brazo para hacerse con el cartón de zumo, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y bebió con ganas.

—Pero no significa que tenga que gustarme. Tampoco significa que tenga que hacer lo que ellos digan. —Sus ojos se desplazaron lentamente, pero con resolución, desde la cabeza hasta los pies de Candy, deteniéndose para deleitarse en sus pechos y sus caderas—.Está usted muy guapa hoy, señorita White —murmuró.

Candy apretó los dientes.

—No.

—¿No qué? —la incitó él, en voz baja.

—Ya lo sabes. —Candy notó que se le subían los colores a la cara.

—No, no lo sé —insistió Terry, acercándose a ella un par de centímetros y presionando discretamente la rodilla contra la de ella, pierna contra pierna, su calor equiparándose al de ella.

Candycerró los ojos.

—¿Qué sucede? —murmuró Terry—.¿No te gusta vivir peligrosamente?

Candy abrió los ojos de golpe y se apartó de él.

—No, no me gusta —siseó—, y tampoco debería gustarte a ti. Mejor que te controles.

—¿Qué entiendes por esto? —Siguió con la mirada a dos compañeros de equipo que se iban en aquel momento y le saludaban con la mano—.Nos vemos esta noche, chicos. —Se volvió hacia Candy—.¿Qué me decías?

—Si sigues poniéndote difícil, los de Andrews se te echarán encima con cualquier cosa que encuentren. Funcionan así.

—¿Lo sabes porque lo has visto, o simplemente lo supones?

—Lo supongo. Pero merece la pena pensárselo, ¿no crees?

—No. Olvidas lo siguiente: el año pasado conseguí la Copa para la ciudad y este año lo repetiremos. Los de Andrews no me harán nada.

—Excepto dejar seco al equipo a base de multas —observó Candy. Se sentía culpable por pensar en eso, pero la verdad era que cuanto más obstinado fuese Ty, más le complicaba el trabajo—.Terry, por favor. Haz lo que quiere Andrews, ¿de acuerdo? Ponte traje y corbata.

Su mirada se tornó seductora.

—¿Qué harás por mí si lo hago?

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —le respondió Candy, flirteando también. En un minuto, su frecuencia cardiaca se había triplicado.

—¿Qué tal acompañarme a casa el viernes por la noche después del partido?

—Es una posibilidad.

Le acarició levemente el muslo con la mano.

—¿Hay alguna cosa que pueda hacer para convencerte?

—Hola, Terry.

Cuando oyó la voz de Stear Cronwelll a sus espaldas, Candycreyó que el corazón se le salía del pecho. Terry y ella se separaron de un salto, sintiéndose culpables, pese a que era imposible que desde donde se encontraba, Stear hubiese visto la mano de Terry retirándose de la pierna de ella. De todas maneras, aquello no estaba bien, para nada. Sus nervios le impedían disfrutar de un flirteo delicioso como aquél, rozando los límites. Era divertido, sí, pero no merecía la pena, definitivamente no merecía la pena.

—Hola, Stear. —Terry se volvió sin alterarse para saludar a su amigo, que estaba en el umbral de la puerta que daba acceso a la sala—.¿Qué hay?

Candy se alarmó al ver que Stear parecía confuso.

—Tubs quería saber si podemos quedarnos los dos un rato y repasar con él el vídeo del partido de anoche. ¿Tienes tiempo?

—Por supuesto.

Fue la señal que Candy entendió como una invitación para abandonar el lugar. Se levantó y recogió todos sus papeles con estudiada escenografía.

—Espero que cambies de idea —le dijo a Terry, esperando que su tono de voz fuera de frialdad.

—No apostaría por ello —le dijo Terry en plan combativo, antes de que ella marchase.

—Adiós, Stear —le dijo Candy, sonriente, al pasar por su lado.

Stear se despidió de ella amigablemente.

—Adiós, Candy

.

Terry observó cómo su mejor amigo esperaba expresamente a que Candy se hubiese ido antes de sentarse a su lado en el sofá. «Apunten, fuego —pensó Terry—.Blanco».

Esforzándose para reprimir una sonrisa, le dijo Stear:

—¿Qué tal va todo, colega?

—Estupendamente, ¿y tú?

—Muy bien, muy bien. —El rostro de Stear mostraba curiosidad—.Oye, ¿qué sucede entre Janna y tú?

—Nada. —Terry se esforzó por mantener su cara de póquer—.¿Por qué?

—Venga, tío, no me vengas con pamplinas. Te conozco desde hace demasiado tiempo y las vibraciones que he notado al entrar eran muy extrañas. —Cogió el documento y lo examinó con atención—.¿Estáis saliendo?

—En cierto sentido.

Stear bajó lentamente el documento.

—¿Y esto qué quiere decir? —Pero antes de que Terry le diese una respuesta, Stear apuntó la suya—.Por Dios. No me digas que te dedicas a jugar con ella.

Terry le miró, ofendido.

—No «juego» con ella. —Miró de nuevo a su alrededor, aun cuando allí no había nadie, excepto ellos dos—.Salimos informalmente, ¿de acuerdo? Y esto que quede entre tú y yo, y estas paredes.

—¿Salís informalmente? —Stear se mostró preocupado—.¿Y esto qué quiere decir? ¿Qué te la follas, sin ningún tipo de compromiso?

Terry no creía lo que estaba oyendo.

—Me tienes por un cabrón, ¿verdad?

—En absoluto —insistió Stear—.Simplemente sé dónde tienes la cabeza en estos momentos por lo que a las mujeres se refiere.

—Sí, en el mismo lugar donde está la cabeza de Candy en lo que a los hombres se refiere. Ella también quiere que sea una relación informal.

Stear le miró con expresión dubitativa.

—¿Te lo ha dicho ella?

—No, me lo invento sí te parece. Sí, me lo ha dicho. —Alargó el brazo para coger el zumo y terminarlo—.¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por esto sin que haya necesidad?

—Porque no se trata de una chica guapa y tonta que puedas echarle unos cuantos polvos y despacharla luego. Se trata de una mujer inteligente, interesante y agradable.

—Todo eso ya lo sé —fue la airada respuesta de Terry. ¿Por qué demonios estaba Stear echándole aquel sermón?

—Lo único que quiero que sepas es que si le haces daño a esta mujer inteligente, interesante y agradable, estarás acabado, colega.

—Caramba. —¿Qué era aquello? ¿Su propio amigo se dedicaba a amenazarlo? —¿Qué demonios sucede, Stear? ¿Te importaría ponerme al corriente?

—Me gusta Candy. Nos gusta tanto a Patty como a mí. Aquella noche en el bar, nos dimos cuenta de que sucedía algo entre vosotros dos, o estaba a punto de suceder.

—¿Y?

—Si no estuvieras concentrándote en ganar de nuevo la Copa, te darías cuenta de que es una mujer que podría hacerte...

—Vale ya. Para. Tiempo. No vamos por este camino. Quiero que sea un asunto informal. Candy quiere que sea informal. Y fin de la historia. No quiero oír más.

Stear se incorporó.

—¿Porque es verdad?

—Porque no tiene nada que ver contigo. —Notaba la tensión acumulándose en los hombros y se levantó también, con una mueca—.Venga, mejor que vayamos al despacho de Tubs, que a estas alturas estará ya echando humo.

—Te lo he dicho en serio —reiteró Stear mientras salían del salón de jugadores— .Hazle daño a esta mujer, y estás muerto.

—Entendido —soltó Terry. No le gustaba que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer. Y odiaba incluso más que le dijeran lo que no tenía que hacer, sobre todo cuando se lo decía alguien tan cercano a él. Pero había captado el mensaje, alto y claro. Si le prestaba o no le prestaba atención, sin embargo, dependía por completo de Candy

.

—Quédate.

—No puedo. Le prometí a Annie que estaría esta noche en casa para que me explicase todos los detalles de su cita con Neil

.

—Puedes oírlos mañana. Quédate.

Candy suspiró y cerró los ojos. La idea era tentadora. Acurrucada debajo de un grueso edredón de plumón, con el cuerpo de Terry abrazándola posesivamente, lo último en el mundo que le apetecía era salir de su cama de matrimonio, adentrarse en la noche polar y coger un taxi para regresar sola a casa. Eran poco más de la una de la madrugada. Annie no debía ni haber llegado a casa. La verdad era que podía dejarle un mensaje en el contestador y jurarle y perjurarle que estaría de vuelta a primera hora de la mañana, ¿no? Annie lo comprendería.

Su mano asomó por debajo de la colcha para alcanzar el teléfono, pero la retiró rápidamente. No, Annie no lo comprendería. Annie era siciliana, y siempre decía que cuando se le prometía alguna cosa a un siciliano, más valía cumplir la promesa. Annie agarraría un súper cabreo si no estaba en casa esperándola, o si se quedaba con Terry. Tocaba volver a casa.

Se acurrucó junto a Terry. Cinco minutos más abrazados y luego se levantaría. Sólo cinco minutos más. Terry respiraba de forma relajada y la sensación de sus brazos rodeándola parecía lo más natural del mundo. Y el sexo que había precedido la escena... madre de Dios. Dicen que la perfección llega con la práctica. No quería ni pensar con cuántas mujeres habría «practicado» Terry antes que con ella, pero se alegraba de ser la actual beneficiaría de tanta práctica. Aquel hombre sabía cómo satisfacer a una mujer, conocía las delicias de unos juegos preliminares largos, lentos, hasta llevarla al borde del abismo, y sabía cómo continuarlos con una deslumbrante exhibición de creación del clímax que la dejaba con la sensación de prácticamente perder la conciencia. Lo irónico era que había pensado que en la cama sería horroroso: rápido, egoísta e ignorante, como supuestamente eran muchos hombres, y muchos deportistas, y que el incidente deliciosamente frenético de la cocina había sido una aberración. Pero no era nada de eso.

Levantó perezosamente la cabeza y miró en dirección a la puerta abierta del dormitorio. Vio la estela de prendas que, con su impaciencia por estar juntos, habían dejado en su serpenteante camino desde el recibidor hasta el borde de la cama. Candy se alegraba de haber decidido finalmente acompañarlo a su casa. Al principio no pensaba hacerlo; los Blades habían sufrido una severa derrota en su pista, y el apasionado análisis del partido que había realizado Terry se había oído sin problemas desde el exterior de la puerta cerrada del vestuario. Y no había sido agradable. No estaba muy segura de que su humor de perros cambiara después de salir de los Met Gar.

No sólo eso, sino que la logística de película de espionaje necesaria para llegar a su casa había resultado muy poco agradable. Primero, Terry se había inventado una excusa para no ir al Chapter House con sus compañeros de equipo, una costumbre que seguían siempre después de una derrota. Luego, todo el tema del transporte: para no levantar sospechas, habían utilizado dos taxis y el de Candy había llegado a destino diez minutos antes que el de Terry. El portero del edificio, que parecía un perro guardián, no la había dejado esperarle en el lujoso vestíbulo, de modo que se había visto obligada a esperarle en la acera y a pasear arriba y abajo para que no se le helaran los pies. Cuando llegó el taxi de Terry, estaba malhumorada y segura de haber perdido la nariz por congelación.

A Dios gracias, Terry tenía coñac en casa para calentarla, pero poco más. El apartamento le hizo pensar enseguida en una celda monacal con alta tecnología. Era sobrio, pero moderno, con una pantalla de televisión gigantesca dominando una pared, y un equipo de música de tecnología punta empotrado en un mueble de madera de color negro reclamando el dominio de otra. No había ningún toque personal: ni fotografías de amigos o familiares, ni vitrina con trofeos, ni anillos de la Stanley Cup que poder admirar. Era un lugar impersonal. Necesitaba un toque humano... el toque de una mujer, aunque en el mismo instante en que se le pasó la idea por la cabeza, Candy supo que jamás se le ocurriría mencionarla en voz alta. Cuando le preguntó sobre la austeridad del lugar y su falta de calidez, Terry se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Supongo que en realidad no lo considero como un «hogar», sino más bien como un lugar donde dormir o descansar antes de los partidos —admitió.

Y dónde estaba su hogar, le preguntó.

—En el hielo.

Tenía que habérselo imaginado.

Sus cinco minutos se habían agotado. Le dio unos besitos tiernos en la clavícula y se desanudó de él con delicadeza.

—Tengo que irme, de verdad.

Iba a besarla, pero Candy se sentó en la cama.

—Tengo que irme, Terry —repitió, pese a ser lo último en el mundo que le apetecía hacer—.De verdad.

Terry suspiró, resignado.

—¿Te llamo un taxi?

Candy le sonrió agradecida.

—Estaría muy bien.

Terry se inclinó hacia delante y le pellizcó juguetonamente la cadera por el lado en el que estaba sentada al borde de la cama.

—¿Te gustaría tener un compañero de juegos en la ducha?

A Candy empezó a hervirle de nuevo la sangre sólo de imaginárselo.

—Me gustaría, pero mejor que no, o nunca saldré de aquí.

—Esa es la idea.

—Eres un hombre malvado, capitán Grandchester. —Miró de reojo las prendas esparcidas más allá de la puerta—.¿Podrías hacerme un favor? ¿Podrías reunir toda mi ropa mientras estoy en el baño y ponerla sobre la cama?

—Tus deseos son órdenes.

—Mmm —ronroneó Candy —.Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez.

La próxima vez. Acurrucada en el asiento trasero de un Lincoln Town Car, y mientras avanzaban por unas calles casi en completo silencio, Candy pensaba con calidez y confianza en la próxima ocasión en que ella y Terry volverían a estar juntos. Se había comportado como un perfecto caballero, la había acompañado hasta abajo para recibir el taxi, había dado instrucciones al taxista sobre la dirección y había pagado el trayecto por anticipado, antes de rozarle los labios con ternura a modo de despedida. No se había esperado nada de todo aquello, y todo aquello le había encantado. Pero al salir juntos del edificio a la calle, la paranoia se había apoderado de ella; al fin y al cabo, nunca se sabe quién puede rondar por ahí, sobre todo en pleno centro de la ciudad, donde Terry —una locura, en opinión de Candy — había decidido vivir. Pero el hecho de ser tan tarde había jugado a su favor y nadie, al parecer, se había percatado de su presencia. La verdad es que tenía que tener en cuenta que estaban en Nueva York donde nueve de cada diez veces, nadie se percata de la presencia de nadie.

Contemplaba el ajetreo del mundo al otro lado de la ventanilla, la clientela de los bares y los clubes nocturnos desperdigados por las anchas aceras, riendo y charlando. Y entonces cayó en ello: ese calor que empezaba a arder en lo más profundo de su ser era felicidad. Se repitió la palabra para sus adentros: felicidad. La sensación la sorprendió de entrada. Y cuanto más pensaba en ella, más miedo le daba. Significaba un nivel de sentimientos que no concordaba con el concepto de «informal». Informal significaba divertido, significaba frívolo, significaba despreocupado. Relajado. Bueno, la verdad es que su cuerpo estaba relajado, pero su cabeza no, y tampoco su corazón. Aquella cosa, aquella pequeña semilla de felicidad que empezaba a echar raíces, era indomable, como si tuviese vida propia. Una cosa era sentirse feliz por la calidad del sexo, y otra muy distinta sentirse feliz por quién era la pareja en el sexo.

«Atracción, no emoción. Ésa es la clave. Atracción no emoción, atracción no emoción, atracción no emoción... ».

El coche se detuvo delante de su edificio. Candy entró y se detuvo a charlar un momento con el portero de noche, que simulaba estar mirando las cámaras de vídeo distribuidas por el edificio, pero que en realidad estaba concentrado en un pequeño televisor que tenía sintonizado en un canal de teletienda.

Mientras subía en el ascensor, la sensación de curiosidad de Candy aumentó. Se preguntaba cómo le habría ido a Annie su salida nocturna con Niel, el Chico Maravillas. Todo había empezado en el vestuario, cuando ella los había presentado de nuevo, y cuando los Blades salieron a la pista, ellos ya habían hecho planes para ir a cenar a un pequeño restaurante ucraniano que Niel frecuentaba. Candy esperaba que, después de la lata que Annie le había dado, todo hubiese salido bien.

Abrió la puerta del apartamento y entró. El salón estaba oscuro. ¿Se habría acostado ya Annie? Dejó de caminar, y fue entonces cuando escuchó un sonido de llanto en dirección al sofá.

—¿Annie?

Los llantos pararon, pero la estancia siguió a oscuras. Alarmada, Candy palpó la pared en busca del interruptor de la luz y lo encendió. El salón se llenó de luz y pudo ver a Theresa sentada en el sofá, vestida con su albornoz y con los brazos cruzados con fuerza sobre la cintura, como si con ello quisiese contener su vientre para que no saliese disparado hacia el exterior. Tenía los ojos hinchados de llorar, el maquillaje corrido y la mejilla inflamada.

—Oh, Dios mío. — Candy corrió a su lado—.¿Qué ha pasado?

Annie murmuró incoherencias y negó con la cabeza.

—Annie, dime algo. Annie.

Seguía sin decir nada. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, Candy la rodeó con el brazo y acarició el cabello de su amiga. Annie se puso rígida en cuanto la tocó. Cada vez más aterrorizada, Candy apartó las manos pero permaneció sentada a su lado.

—Annie, por favor, cuéntame qué ha pasado. Sea lo que sea, yo puedo ayudarte. Por favor.

Annie giró lentamente la cabeza. Candy notó que el corazón le subía a la garganta al ver la angustia en los ojos de su amiga, el dolor tan intenso que reflejaban. Esperó mientras Annie seguía mirándola. Entonces, sin decir palabra, se acurrucó y apoyó la cabeza en el regazo de Candy. Ni se movió. Ni habló. Pasaron los minutos, Candy sentada literalmente sin poder hacer nada después del anterior rechazo de Annie, sintiéndose inútil. Cuando Annie habló por fin, lo hizo para pronunciar una única frase, pronunciada en un tono de voz tan carente de vida que Candy sintió escalofríos.

—Niel ha intentado violarme.


	10. CAPITULO 9

**JUGANDO RUDO**

**Gianny 17**

**CAPITULO 9**

La historia fue tomando forma a trompicones, acentuada por sollozos entrecortados. La historia no tan sencilla de una cena informal que había acabado mal, de una invitación para tomar una última copa que había servido de excusa para una situación violenta.

Y mientras oía a Annie tartamudeando explicaciones, Candy se imaginó la escena: su amiga y Neil achispados después de unas cuantas copas, Annie accediendo a ir a casa de él para tomar la última, Neil pidiéndole un beso. Annie sucumbiendo a sus demandas. Luego el pánico, cuando él se niega a atender a la palabra «No» y sus manos empiezan a palpar y a moverse libremente y a apretujar, a inmovilizarla con su cuerpo y a ascender por la falda para tirar de ella, con fuerza, sin dejarle hacer nada. Annie peleando, Annie gritando, Annie recibiendo un revés en la cara, Annie mordiendo. La sorpresa del mordisco aturdiendo a Neil el tiempo suficiente para que ella pueda levantar la rodilla y golpearle la entrepierna. Entonces él, librándose de ella y encogiéndose de dolor, gritando: «Puta, puta, guarra». Annie corriendo. Annie sola en un taxi llorando. Annie en casa lavándose los dientes frenéticamente, desesperada por borrar de su boca el sabor amargo del vino y de los besos forzados. Annie en la ducha intentando sacarse de encima la suciedad invisible de él, sin penetración pero violada, sintiéndose sucia, asustada, como si no pudiese respirar, como si a lo mejor todo hubiese sido por su culpa.

La cabeza de Candy echaba humo mientras la historia iba desligándose: «No es culpa de Annie... Es culpa mía... Jamás debería haberlos presentado... Debería habérmelo imaginado... De no haber cortado la intentona de Neil en el tren... De haberla tomado en serio... Es culpa mía... Culpa mía... Culpa mía».

Annie hablaba y Candy abrazaba a su amiga, acunándole con ternura.

—No pasa nada —le susurró, pasando la mano por su despeinado cabello—.No pasa nada.

—Me gustaría estar muerta —dijo Annie entre sollozos.

—No digas eso. Ahora estás mal, y tienes todo el derecho a estarlo.

Annie susurró alguna cosa en respuesta a esas palabras y se acurrucó aún más en el regazo de Candy

.

—¿Qué pasa, Annie, cariño?

—Quiero que ese hijo de puta pague lo que ha hecho.

—Oh, créeme que lo hará. ¿Por qué no te vistes y vamos a la comisaría? —Pero pensó entonces una cosa y se quedó dudando—. Annie, ¿estás segura de que no hubo... ya sabes...?

Annie se quedó rígida.

—Estoy segura.

—Muy bien —dijo Candy lentamente, pensando mientras hablaba—, así podemos ahorrarnos pasar por urgencias. Aunque lo de tu cara...

—No —dijo nerviosa Annie.

—¿Pero y si hay alguna lesión interna?

—No, no hay nada. ¡Nada de revisiones! No quiero que nadie me toque, no quiero...

—Tranquila, tranquila, no pasa nada —la tranquilizó Candy, abrazándola más fuerte— .No pasa nada. —Estaba también a punto de echarse a llorar y tuvo que esforzarse para pensar correctamente. Su instinto no era otro que buscar un arma y matar a ese hijo de puta enfermo de neil por lo que había hecho. Su cuerpo temblaba también de rabia. « ¿Pagar por esto? Pagar no era la palabra adecuada para lo que iba a sucederle a aquel cerdo arrogante». Pero en aquel momento tenía que concentrarse en Annie, era Annie quien necesitaba su energía y su atención.

Ya habría luego tiempo suficiente para preocuparse por un desquite.

Acarició con delicadeza la mejilla de Annie.

—¿Estás bien para acercarte a comisaría y cumplimentar un formulario?

—Sí —musitó Annie

.

—Bien. —Candy volvió a dudar—.Odio tener que preguntarte esto, pero... ¿te rompió alguna prenda? Porque de hacerlo, tendríamos que llevarla con nosotras para entregársela a la policía como prueba potencial.

—No —respondió aturdida Annie —.Con la ropa no pasó nada.

«Maldita sea —pensó Candy—.Será la palabra de ella contra la de él. No, espera... ».

—¿Le hiciste sangre al morderlo?

—No lo sé.

«Maldita sea».

—Candy, deja ya de preguntarme esas cosas —le suplicó Annie

.

—Cariño —dijo amablemente Candy—, lo que pueda preguntarte la policía será diez veces peor. Lo sabes, ¿no?

Annie no respondió.

—Mejor que estés muy segura de que podrás afrontarlo.

—Podré —dijo Annie, en tono monótono—.Porque quiero que ese mierda pague por lo que ha hecho. —Miró a Candy a los ojos—.Siento haberte incordiado tanto con él, Candy.

Candy se echó a llorar.

—¡No te disculpes por nada! La que lo siente soy yo. De haber sabido que era así, te lo juro por Dios, Annie, jamás te lo habría presentado. Eres mi mejor amiga, jamás te habría expuesto a un peligro como éste.

—Lo sé —dijo Annie, con voz entrecortada, y luego estalló en hipos y risas—.Por Dios, míranos. Vaya pareja.

—La mejor pareja —dijo Candy, sorbiendo por la nariz y secándose los ojos.

—Voy a vestirme —anunció Annie, incorporándose. Se arrastró lánguidamente hacia su habitación—.Es el momento de asegurarse de que jamás vuelva a intentar hacer lo que ha hecho.

Candy cayó en la cuenta de un detalle posteriormente, después de que transcurrieran unos días terribles y después de ayudar a Annie a contratar los servicios de una de las mejores abogadas de Nueva York. Las repercusiones del caso le alcanzaban también a ella. Era la relaciones públicas de los New York Blades. Y aquello era una pesadilla para las relaciones públicas, precisamente aquello para lo que Andrews la había contratado. El día en que la abogada de Annie celebró una rueda de prensa y el caso contra Neil se hizo público, Candy se planteó muy en serio pedir una baja por enfermedad para el resto de la semana. No sabía cómo demonios iba a ser capaz de entrar en el vestuario de los Blades sin escupirle a Neil en la cara. Peor aún, no sabía cómo demonios iba a ser capaz de entrar en el despacho de Albert y tomar parte en los planes para reparar los daños ocasionados al club. Neil había atacado a su mejor amiga. ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que darle la media vuelta al asunto y ponerse a trabajar para salvar la imagen de aquel tipo, o la imagen del equipo? No podía. Era absurdo, imposible. Pero, también, era su trabajo.

Cuando entró en los Met Gar lo hizo con la sensación de estar nadando bajo el agua. Le costaba moverse, como si topara en todo momento con una enorme pared invisible que oponía resistencia. No había leído expresamente los periódicos de la mañana, ni había escuchado las noticias, plenamente consciente de lo que podía leer y escuchar. Se imaginaba las cabezas parlantes en los diversos canales deportivos discutiendo el caso, hablando del pequeño Neil Leagan e incluyéndolo en la misma categoría que Mike Tyson. Candy se animó un poco al recordar que el caso de Tyson había acabado en condena. Esperaba que el de Neil tuviese el mismo final.

Entró en la oficina de relaciones públicas y fue abordada al instante por Sophie, su secretaria, que estaba desesperada.

—Candy, los teléfonos no paran de sonar por el tema este de Neil. ¿Qué quieres que haga... ?

—De momento nada, Sophie. Espera a que hable con Albert.

La despidió con un ademán y siguió caminando. Estaba aún lejos del vestíbulo que daba acceso al despacho de Albert pero ya se oía su voz, exasperada e intensa, retumbando por el pasillo.

«Bienvenida al infierno —pensó, pasando sin abrir boca junto a la secretaria de Albert, cuya centralita estaba más iluminada que un árbol de Navidad—.No quiero entrar ahí. Tienes que entrar ahí». Entró en el despacho de Albert

.

—Candy, por Dios, ¿dónde demonios te habías metido? ¡Archibatl y yo estábamos en ascuas esperando que llegaras!

—Ha habido un retraso en el metro —mintió Candy, quitándose el abrigo. Sin mirar realmente a ninguno de los dos, ocupó su lugar habitual en el sillón situado enfrente de Archi

—¿Has visto esto?

Candy levantó la vista y vio que Albert tenía en sus manos un ejemplar del _NewYork Sentinel. _Ocupando la portada, una fotografía enorme de Neil con un titular en letras mayúsculas que decía a gritos: «¿VIOLADOR RUSO?». Sintiendo náuseas, Candy movió afirmativamente la cabeza y apartó la vista, pidiéndole a Dios que le permitiera desaparecer dentro de una nube de humo blanco —¡puf!— y que nunca jamás supieran nada de ella.

—Mira esto. —Albert cogió un montón de papeles arrugados de color rosa, los formularios que se utilizaban para tomar nota de los mensajes cuando alguien estaba fuera de la oficina, y los dejó caer sobre la mesa de despacho como confeti—._Seventeen _ha cancelado la sesión fotográfica. El _NewYork _ha cancelado un artículo y una sesión fotográfica. Los de Bauer Skates van a cancelar el contrato que tenían con él. Los del programa «Sports Chick» del canal WJOX no quieren entrevistarle. Los de la revista _ESPN _no están seguros de quererlo en la portada de enero. ¿Sabes lo que es todo esto? Una jodida e implacable pesadilla. —Se dejó caer en su asiento y se sujetó la cabeza entre las manos—.Los de arriba están hechos una fiera. Quieren todo esto solucionado, y rápidamente.

—¿Y qué sugieren que hagamos? —preguntó frustrado Archi.

Candy tenía algunas ideas, pero se las reservó.

Candy levantó la cabeza.

—¿Lo primero? Que bajemos a hablar con el equipo y nos aseguremos de que todos vamos a la una en todo el tema. Que les digamos que no queremos ningún tipo de comentario en público, a menos que sea para decir que Neil es su compañero de equipo y que apoyan al cien por cien tanto a Neil como a su versión de los hechos.

—¿Y qué sucede si su versión de los hechos es mentira? —preguntó en voz baja Candy

—¿Y qué si lo es? —respondió Albert—.¡En estos momentos esta mierda no nos importa!

Nuestra principal tarea consiste en que esto no influya sobre la capacidad de venta de entradas que tienen actualmente los Blades, y punto. ¿Algún problema?

—No —consiguió responder Candy con una voz casi inaudible.

—Bien, porque aquí dependo de ti, Candy. Sé cómo gestionaste una mierda cuando trabajabas en el canal. Y bien, ¿qué piensas que deberíamos hacer a continuación?

Candy se quedó en silencio. Dentro de su cabeza oía un zumbido cada vez más potente.

—¿ Candy ?

Se pasó la lengua por los labios e intentó poner en orden sus ideas. Era como si Albert estuviese muy lejos, como si estuviese mirándolo por el lado erróneo de un telescopio. «¿Será así como se siente la gente justo antes de desmayarse?» se preguntó. Esperaba que no.

—Pues a continuación deberíamos... umm... emitir un comunicado para la prensa, y...

—Sí, ya sé —la interrumpió con impaciencia Albert—, diciendo lo mismo que le hemos dicho al equipo, que apoyamos a Neil en un cien por cien. De la redacción me encargo yo. Mientras tanto, Candy , quiero que hables tú con los chicos.

«Dios, no. Por favor, no».

—Albert —dijo Candy, frotándose la frente para ver si podía detener aquel zumbido—, ¿no podría hacerlo Archi? Hoy no me encuentro muy bien.

—Para Archi tengo planeada otra cosa —fue la respuesta evasiva de Albert.

—Me muero de ganas de saber de qué se trata —dijo Archi, impasible.

Albert le ignoró.

—Tal y como he dicho hace un momento, Andrews se va a subir por las paredes con esto. Precisamente, como los dos sabéis, han estado presionándonos con Neil para presentarlo como «lo mejor que está por venir». Y ahora sucede esto y ha cundido el pánico. Quieren que combatamos el fuego con más fuego.

Candy se tensó.

—¿Y esto qué quiere decir?

—Archi, quiero que averigües todo sobre esa puta, Annie, como quiera que se apellide. Dónde trabaja, a quién se folla, por dónde se mueve, todo el tinglado. Se trata de desacreditarla, de hacerla parecer como la cazafortunas que seguramente es. —Movió la cabeza, asqueado—.Estas mujeres se abalanzan sobre los deportistas famosos como calientapollas y luego, cuando el tío va y les devuelve la calentura, dicen que las han violado. ¿Pero a quién demonios pretenden engañar? Saben que este tipo de hombres prefiere solucionar estos temas lejos de los tribunales, y por eso lo hacen. Lo único que quieren es jodido dinero.

—Eso no es verdad —dijo Candy

.

Albert soltó una risotada.

—¿No? No pretendo ofenderte, pero ¿desde cuándo te has convertido en Gloria Steinem? Créeme, gatita, llevo en este negocio mucho más tiempo que tú. Reconozco a una pelandusca sólo verla y, lo que es más importante, reconozco a una pelandusca que huele el dinero de lejos. Y esta puta ha olido el dinero.

—¡No es ninguna puta, Albert! —explotó Candy—.¡Esta mujer sufrió una agresión!

—¿Cómo estás tan segura? —preguntó Archi, poniéndose claramente del lado de Albert.

—¡Porque es mi compañera de piso!

El despacho se llenó de un silencio abominable, preñado y siniestro. El zumbido de la cabeza de Candy se detuvo y cerró los ojos, a la espera... del despido, de los gritos. Pero Albert se dirigió a ella en un tono de voz tan calmado que resultaba terrible.

—¿Podrías repetir eso, por favor?

—Es mi compañera de piso —repitió Candy —.Annie es mi compañera de piso.

—Jesús, María y José. —Lou apartó trabajosamente la silla de la mesa, se levantó y se acercó a Candy llevándose la mano al pecho, como si estuviese a punto de sufrir un infarto— .Me tomas el pelo, ¿verdad? Dime, por favor, que me estás tomando el pelo.

Candy tenía los ojos clavados en la alfombra.

—Santa Madre de Dios, ¿qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? —Aturdido, Albert empezó a dar lentamente vueltas en círculo—.De acuerdo. De acuerdo. ¿ Candy ? — Candy pestañeó y levantó despacio la vista hasta cruzarse con su mirada—.Quiero que me escuches con mucha atención, ¿entendido, cariño? Si alguna vez, cuando sea, vuelves a presentar una amiga a algún jugador, te despediré. ¿Lo has entendido bien, pequeña? — Candy asintió—.Y lo mismo aplica en tu caso: si alguna vez descubro que mezclas negocios con placer, estás fuera. ¿Me he expresado con claridad suficiente?

—Sí —musitó Candy

.

—Bien. Estupendo. Me alegra que nos entendamos. —Volvió a la mesa y se dejó caer en su asiento—.Justo cuando pensaba que las cosas no podían ir peor...

—De hecho, creo que las cosas irán considerablemente mejor, y pronto —apuntó de forma críptica Archi. Había permanecido enfrascado en sus pensamientos durante todo el discurso de Albert a Candy y ahora lucía el aspecto del hombre que acaba de tener una revelación.

—¿Te importaría elaborar un poco tus ideas? —le presionó Albert.

—Pues que en lugar de complicarnos la vida por la relación de Candy con la... parte demandante —le lanzó a Candy una sonrisa de exagerada cortesía que le puso a ella los pelos de punta—, utilicémosla.

—¿Cómo?

—Consiguiendo que Candy la convenza para que retire por completo la denuncia.

—¿Qué? —chilló Candy .

Albert movía la cabeza lentamente, en gestos de asentimiento, captando la idea.

—Más, quiero oír más.

— Candy habla con ella para que retire la denuncia aludiendo a que su nombre quedará puesto en entredicho y a que no conseguirá sacar mucho dinero del asunto. Neil recuperará su buena reputación, acabaremos con esta pesadilla y todo el mundo continuará con su vida como si nada hubiese sucedido. Se trata de una solución rápida e indolora, y es exactamente lo que quieren los de Andrews

—Excepto que no lo haré —dijo Candy

.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Archi—.¿Estás segura al cien por cien de que todo sucedió tal y como tu amiga cuenta? ¿Estabas tú allí?

—No, no estaba allí —respondió ella con vehemencia—.Pero vi en qué condiciones se encontraba Annie después. Estaba hecha una piltrafa. Tenía la mejilla amoratada. No habría mentido jamás en una cosa así.

—¿Estás segura? —volvió a preguntarle Archi

.

—Muñeca, escúchame. —El tono de voz de Albert pretendía ser persuasivo—.Veo que tu amiga te importa mucho. ¿No te das cuenta de todo el dolor que le ahorras si hablas con ella para que olvide este asunto? Le harás un favor.

—¿Oh, de verdad? — Candy respondió cortante—.¿Y qué me dices de la próxima mujer que Neil ataque? ¿También le estaré haciendo un favor? —Se cruzó de brazos—.No pienso hacerlo, Albert

—¿Así que prefieres que su vida se convierta en un infierno? —preguntó Archi—.¿Quieres que pase por la humillación pública y el dolor que ello conlleva?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó Candy , frustrada. Cómo odiaba sus fétidas entrañas, Dios—.Pero no creo que sea correcto disuadir a Annie de que tome medidas simplemente para facilitarnos la vida. Si creyera posible que estuviese exagerando o no comprendiera lo que comporta ponerle una denuncia a Neil, tal vez sí me plantearía disuadirla de seguir adelante con el tema. Pero conozco a Annie. Y si ha dicho que sucedió, es que sucedió. Y no pienso traicionarla.

—No actúas noblemente —murmuró con sarcasmo Archi

.

—Vete al infierno —le espetó Candy. Se volvió hacia Albert—.Hasta ahora he hecho todo lo que me has pedido, y más. Pero, por favor, no me pidas que haga esto. Por favor.

Albert suspiró.

—Baja entonces al vestuario y diles que Andrews estima y apoya a Neil. Diles que mantengan la boca cerrada y que no hablen con la prensa. Cuando hayas acabado con eso, prepara una rueda de prensa para esta tarde. Mira a ver si consigues que Grandchester te acompañe en la mesa. Estaría bien que el público viera al capitán del equipo defendiendo a uno de sus jugadores.

Candy se quedó blanca.

—¿Quieres que yo haga la rueda de prensa?

—Maldita sea, por supuesto que quiero que tú hagas la rueda de prensa. Tener una mujer allí diciendo que Andrews apoya a Neil es la mejor estrategia de relaciones públicas que podemos hacer.

—Pero...

—Es tu trabajo, White —rugió Albert—.Nada de peros.

Candy se levantó, mantuvo un equilibrio precario y volvió a tener la sensación de estar debajo del agua.

—Entonces supongo que lo mejor es que vaya tirando.

El contacto de la fría pared de metal del retrete contra su mejilla la tranquilizó. Finalizada la rueda de prensa, había salido volando en dirección al lavabo de señoras con el único deseo de esconderse. A partir de aquel día sabía que si en algún momento decidía cambiar de carrera profesional, podía dedicarse a actriz. En un mismo día, había tenido dos actuaciones dignas de Oscar: una, hacía tan sólo unos minutos, enfrente de los medios de comunicación; la otra, por la mañana en el vestuario, y ambas con guiones detalladamente elaborados. Fingiendo. Y, para Candy, mintiendo de todas todas, porque ella ni apoyaba a Neil, ni estaba a su lado, sino que quería que se pudriese en la cárcel, que sufriese, que pagara. Y por muy buena que hubiera sido su actuación en el vestuario, sabía condenadamente bien que todos los jugadores presentes que sabían de su relación con Annie tenían que saber que ella no se creía ni una sola de las palabras que salían de su boca.

Se preguntaba al respecto. Se preguntaba qué pensarían de ella después de aquello. ¿La verían como una hipócrita? ¿Cómo alguien que se limitaba a hacer su trabajo? ¿Pensarían que había traicionado a Annie? ¿O estúpidamente, equivocadamente, pensarían que ella creía que Neil era inocente? Le resultaba insufrible la idea de que alguien pensara que ella, precisamente, no creía la historia de Annie. «¿Cuántos de ellos habían creído esa historia?», se preguntó. Terry la creía, estaba segura. Stear Cronwell, también, pese a no haber tenido aún oportunidad de hablar con ninguno de los dos. ¿Y el resto del equipo? No estaba tan segura. Durante su discurso, había sorprendido algunas miradas de comprensión de los chicos en dirección a Neil. Se había dado cuenta además de que algunos le habían dado una palmadita en la espalda al pasar por su lado, un gesto inequívoco de solidaridad. Candy había sentido náuseas al verlo. Había sentido náuseas incluso por verse obligada a estar en la misma estancia que Neil. Su impulso había sido, de entrada, quedarse mirándolo fijamente, desafiarlo, pero no podía hacerlo. Los hechos tenían que ir parejos a las palabras en la medida de lo posible. Y, por lo tanto, se había limitado a evitar el contacto visual con él mientras ponía toda la carne en el asador con el resto del equipo, cuidando de cruzar la mirada con todos y cada uno de sus componentes, como siempre hacía, y tratando de mantener la voz firme e inquebrantable. Podía afirmar con toda franqueza que en aquel momento odiaba su trabajo y el lugar hasta donde la había llevado. No tenía integridad. La palabra la hizo reír, un sonido cavernoso que resonó en las paredes embaldosadas del baño vacío. Integridad. ¿En qué planeta vivía? Las relaciones públicas podían llegar a ser la antítesis de la integridad, sobre todo para quien creía en el eterno dicho de que la mala publicidad no existe. Las intervenciones de cirugía estética, las borracheras públicas, los divorcios, los adulterios, las violaciones... la materia prima de las relaciones públicas. ¿Y qué importancia tenía que el actor cuestionado comprara cinco mil dólares de crack a un policía secreto, o que la joven promesa del hockey atacara sexualmente a una mujer? ¿Qué importancia tenía si luego la maquinaria de relaciones públicas se aseguraba de que sus acciones no influyeran negativamente su capacidad de dar dinero en taquilla o enriquecer a sus superiores? La ofensa cometida era un elemento secundario: lo importante era seguir en el ojo público. Y ésa era la carrera profesional que había decidido seguir.

Salió del retrete, se acercó al lavabo que le quedaba más próximo y humedeció una toalla de papel que luego se llevó a la nuca. Estaba pegajosa, como si tuviese una subida de fiebre provocada por una gripe. Miró su cara reflejada en el espejo. Estaba pálida y cansada, como si acabase de pasar por una experiencia terrible, por la que, por supuesto, había pasado. «Pobre de mí», pensó, burlándose de su reflejo. Entonces se le ocurrió que cuando llegase a casa tendría que explicarle a Annie, en el caso de que su abogada no lo hubiese hecho ya, que había tenido que dar aquella rueda de prensa. Estupendo. Sabía que Annie entendería que se había visto obligada a hacerlo, pero también se imaginaba a Annie diciéndole que si la situación hubiese sido al contrario, ella habría dimitido. «Tal vez eso es lo que tendría que hacer —pensó Candy—.Dimitir».

La puerta de los lavabos de señoras se abrió sin hacer ruido. Candy miró el espejo y encontró reflejada la imagen de Neil Leagan. Se volvió hacia él.

—¿Qué demonios te crees que estás haciendo? —El miedo se apoderó de ella en forma de sudor frío. ¿Sabría alguien más que ella estaba allí?

—Candy, por favor, tengo que hablar contigo.

—Dame un buen motivo por el que debería escuchar cualquier cosa que salga de tu mentirosa boca.

—Pues que soy un ser humano, un ser humano como tú. —Tenía las manos extendidas en un ademán de súplica—.Dos minutos, por favor.

La mirada de Candy se deslizó por toda la longitud de aquellos brazos hasta llegar al vendaje que le cubría la mano derecha. El zumbido de la cabeza empezó de nuevo, suave pero insistente.

—¿Qué te ha sucedido en la mano, Neil?

Su mirada descendió brevemente hasta la mano y luego volvió a clavarse en ella.

—Me he lesionado en el entrenamiento.

—Mentiroso.

— Candy, por favor.

—¿Qué?

—Tu amiga, lo que dice no es verdad, no sucedió así.

—¿Oh? — Candy tuvo que reprimir una mueca de desdén—.¿Y qué sucedió?

—Tu amiga, tenía muchas ganas de divertirse. Muchas, y decía: «Bésame, tócame». Y yo la besé y la toqué.

—Y entonces te pidió que pararas, pero tú no lo hiciste.

—No. No. Yo seguí y ella decía: «Más, más». Así que yo le di más y entonces paré porque la respetaba y ella se volvió loca, se enfadó porque yo no la quería, y se volvió loca conmigo. Te juro que es la verdad.

Candy seguía incrédula

—¿Y tú esperas que me lo crea? ¿Tú esperas que te crea a ti y no a ella? ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

—¡Porque te estoy diciendo la verdad! —exclamó. Su cara empezaba a ponerse colorada de frustración—.¿Por qué no me crees?

—¿Por qué? ¡Porque sé a ciencia cierta que mientes, Neil! ¡Vivo con Annie! ¡Vi en qué forma se encontraba cuando consiguió salir de tu apartamento! ¡Intentaste violarla!

Neil negaba con la cabeza con terquedad.

—No. No. Yo no hice eso. No.

—¡Sí! ¡Tú! ¡Lo hiciste! —vociferó Candy. Respiró hondo para intentar recuperar el control—.Muy bien, imaginemos que no lo hiciste, Lex. ¿Por qué vienes entonces a verme? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Que hables con esa chica, que le digas que no haga esa cosa.

—¿Qué? ¿Que no te lleve a los tribunales? Olvídalo.

—¡Podría dañar mi carrera!

—Haberlo pensado antes de atacar a una mujer inocente.

—Díselo —le exigió Neil—.A ti te escuchará. Díselo.

—¡No!

Ya había tenido bastante. Cogió su maletín y avanzó hacia la puerta. Pero Neil le bloqueó el camino.

—Apártate de una puñetera vez de mi camino, Neil.

—¡Dile que no haga eso! —repitió enfadado. La miró a los ojos y la agarró por el brazo—.¡Díselo, maldita sea!

Candy, lívida, se retorció para liberarse.

—¡Si alguna vez vuelves a ponerme la mano encima, hijo de puta, vas a tener que enfrentarte a otra demanda por acoso! ¿Entendido?

Neil se echó a reír al oírla. Una carcajada suave y amenazadora.

—Muy bien. Vete con la puta de tu amiga. Dile que lo sentirá, ¿vale? ¡No se saldrá con la suya! ¡Yo soy un gran jugador de hockey! ¡Tengo muchos amigos, mucho dinero! ¡No se saldrá con la suya! ¡Díselo! ¡O ya verá!

Candy respondió con una carcajada igual de amenazadora, si no más.

—¡Estúpido cabrón! ¡No te atrevas a amenazarme! ¿Es que no entiendes cómo me gano la vida? ¡Una llamada mía a los periódicos y te hundo la carrera! ¿O es que no te das cuenta?

—Nunca harías una cosa así.

—Ponme a prueba —gruñó Candy —.¡Y ahora apártate de mi camino a menos que quieras aparecer mañana en titulares con tu complicado problema con las drogas!

—¡Esto es mentira!

—Igual que cuando tú dices que no le hiciste ningún daño a Annie —contraatacó dulcemente Candy, pasando por su lado.

Empezó a caminar por el pasillo y un segundo más tarde oyó que se abría la puerta de los lavabos. Miró por encima del hombro a tiempo para ver a Neil salir corriendo en dirección opuesta. No fue hasta perderlo de vista que se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de alivio. Dejó caer el maletín y se apoyó contra la pared, casi sin poder respirar. La confrontación con Neil la había dejado aterrorizada, pero había estado a la altura y había mantenido su postura. Había sentido miedo y, tal y como le había dicho Terry aquella noche en el Chapter House, lo había hecho, de todos modos. Y se sentía orgullosa.

Incluso así, no pudo evitar pensar en Annie, que también sabía lo que era sentirse débil bajo la mirada de Neil. En Annie, que había tenido que luchar bajo aquellas manos... Tenía que encontrar a Terry, hacer que se diese cuenta del tipo de animal al que se enfrentaban.

Tenía que encontrar a Terry.


	11. CAPITULO 10

**JUGANDO RUDO**

**Gianny17**

**CAPITULO 10**

—¿Puedes creerlo?

Terry estaba acostado en el sofá observando a Candy, que estaba de pie en su inmenso salón, mirándole, las ventanas de la nariz vibrando, el vapor humeando por sus orejitas de forma perfecta. Llevaba diez minutos desvariando —no, mejor despotricando, porque desvariar implicaba locura, mientras que despotricar implicaba rabia, de modo que se decantó por despotricar— sobre Neil

.

Había sido un día jodido desde el instante en que se había levantado y había visto aquel repugnante titular en el periódico. El entrenamiento había sido un desastre, y ya sabía de antemano que iba a serlo; el equipo comprendía lo que estaba a punto de suceder y nadie había podido concentrarse en absoluto. Antes incluso de que él tuviera la oportunidad de hablar con ellos, había aparecido Candy de parte de Andrews y había soltado su discursito, que le había fastidiado pero que comprendía pues, al fin y al cabo, todo aquel lío era una «crisis», ¿no?

Y lo que recordaba a continuación era estar sentado junto a ella en una rueda de prensa, sintiéndose como un tonto de remate porque le habían ordenado no decir nada y limitarse a permanecer allí sentado, demostrando con ello su apoyo a la causa. Había obedecido, pero antes de disponer de un minuto para hablar con ella, Candy había desaparecido para reaparecer diez minutos después, cuando él estaba en el despacho del entrenador Matthias, con una mirada en los ojos que clamaba a gritos: «Necesito hablar contigo, ahora». Él había levantado la mano izquierda en el típico gesto de «Dame cinco minutos», y tan pronto como acabó su conversación con Tubs, la había seguido hacia la sala de jugadores, donde ella le había gruñido que no podían hablar allí.

Y de este modo había sido como, dos taxis distintos después, se encontraban ahora en su casa, él tendido en el sofá intentando escucharla mientras descansaba después del partido físicamente agotador de la noche anterior, y ella despotricando.

—Intenta relajarte, ¿de acuerdo? —Intentó que su voz sonara tranquila aunque sin mostrar condescendencia. Los ojos verdes de Candyecharon chispas de nuevo, como si estuviese a punto de decirle algo para contradecirle, pero luego vio que la tensión de los hombros disminuía y lo entendió como una señal de agotamiento físico. Candy se derrumbó sobre una de las enormes y mullidas butacas que había frente al sofá, dejó las piernas colgando sobre uno de los brazos y se quitó los zapatos, sin pensar ni un instante en que su traje chaqueta pudiese arrugarse.

Terr y bajó la cabeza y suspiró, asombrado de que aquélla fuese la misma mujer que menos de dos horas antes era la auténtica personificación del profesionalismo empresarial. En el vestuario, cuando se había dirigido al equipo para explicarles a todos que Andrews apoyaba a Neil, su control de la situación le había sobrecogido, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el tema que allí se trataba. Sabía que, en el fondo, todas aquellas palabras se le debían estar atragantando. Pero nadie que la viese lo habría dicho: su voz era equilibrada, su rostro una máscara perfecta de neutralidad. Le había impresionado. Nadie conocía mejor que él lo que era ponerse a la altura de las circunstancias para desarrollar un trabajo, sobre todo cuando hasta la última fibra del cuerpo se oponía a ello.

La miró, consciente de que ella estaba observándole. Lo hacía con mirada expectante.

Quería una respuesta a la historia que acababa de exponerle y que empezaba la noche en que ella, al volver de casa de Terry, se había encontrado a Annie devastada y hecha una piltrafa, y terminaba con Neil arrinconándola en el baño aquel mismo día. Esa parte de la historia lo había enfurecido de tal manera que pensaba ya en partirle el cuello a Neil durante el próximo entrenamiento. Pero era reacio a defenderla en ese asunto por razones que consideraba lo suficientemente evidentes para ambos.

—¿Qué te gustaría que dijera? —le preguntó.

Candy se limitó a mirarlo.

—Oye, ¿te has enterado de algo de lo que he dicho?

—Por supuesto que sí.

—¿Y no te molesta que me haya agarrado de esa manera? —le preguntó. Parecía un perro terrier, nunca dispuesto a soltar su presa. Él se rodeó con los brazos.

—Por supuesto que me molesta. Pero...

—¿Pero qué? —explotó ella, interrumpiéndole. Lo miraba echando chispas por los ojos. Terry luchaba por mantenerse objetivo.

—Tú misma dijiste que Neil era inofensivo, cuando te molestó aquella vez en el tren.

—¡Pues es evidente que me equivoqué!

Candylo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, una mirada dura, y se había cruzado de brazos en un evidente gesto de desaprobación. Estaba claro que él no había dicho lo que debía. Aunque, dada la situación, sabía perfectamente que cualquier cosa que dijera no sería la adecuada, razón por la cual no quería entrar en más detalles. Abrió la boca para decírselo, pero un terrible calambre en la espalda se lo impidió. Odiaba tener que admitirlo, pero estaba más molido de lo que se imaginaba y cuanto mayor se hacía, más tiempo necesitaba para recuperarse de las palizas físicas... algo que no sabía ninguno de sus compañeros, ni ningún integrante del equipo de entrenadores. Afrontando la oleada de dolor, apretó los dientes hasta superarla. Candy, mientras, guardaba silencio. No esperaba compasión por su parte pero, por el amor de Dios, un «¿Te encuentras bien?» habría sido agradable.

—No te preocupes por mí. Simplemente estoy muriéndome aquí en el sofá.

—Oh, estás bien. —Candyagitó la mano sin hacerle caso. Lo observaba ahora como si estuviese mirando con el microscopio un espécimen nauseabundo—.Le crees a él, ¿verdad? —Su voz, gélida de incredulidad—.Crees a Neil.

—No sé muy bien qué creer —replicó con cautela Terry. Y era la verdad. Pero no la verdad que ella quería oír.

—¿Cómo puedes decir esto?

Terry suspiró. No había forma de evitarlo. Había llegado el momento de lanzarse a la piscina de los tiburones.

—No pretendo ofender a nadie, Candy, pero recuerdo cómo se comportó Annie aquella noche que vino al Chapter House contigo. Estuvo provocando a mis chicos.

—¿Qué? —El grito era lo bastante agudo como para perforar los tímpanos—.¡Ella no provocó a nadie! ¡Estuvo flirteando con ellos! ¡Y existe una diferencia enorme! —Cual presa fácil, Terry fue observando cómo la rabia iba cogiendo fuerza—.¿Qué estás insinuando, Terry? ¿Que Annie es una «mala chica» que se «metió solita en ello» o que «lo provocó»? ¿Que su comportamiento en el bar aquella noche demuestra en cierto modo que Neil dice la verdad?

—Lo único que digo es que da algo más de credibilidad a la versión de la historia de Neil —dijo con cautela.

—Oh, Dios mío.

Terry se puso tenso sin quererlo al ver que la sangre iba abandonando lentamente el rostro de Candy

.

—Le crees a él. Admítelo. Le crees a él.

No estaba seguro de qué deseaba silenciar más: el dolor que sentía en la espalda, o la voz que escuchaba en su cabeza y que anhelaba poder decirle que dejaran correr de momento aquella conversación, porque no estaba de humor para ello y porque su estridencia no hacía más que empeorar la situación. Crispado, le respondió con:

—No pongas en mi boca palabras que no he pronunciado. Ya te lo he dicho, no sé qué creer. —Se llevó la mano a la zona lumbar para masajearse la musculatura, su mirada perdida en el techo—.Para serte sincero, lo que más me preocupa en este momento no es quién dijo la verdad.

—¿Oh? ¿Y qué es lo que más te preocupa?

—Cómo este litigio podría afectar el rendimiento y la moral del equipo. Me importa una mierda si los cargos contra Neil son verdad o no. Lo más importante para mí, como capitán, es asegurarme de que todo esto no impida a mis chicos rendir al cien por cien, sobre todo a Neil. Si se distrae, el equipo lo sufrirá, y a su vez lo sufrirá nuestra apuesta por el título. No es aceptable.

Hubo a continuación una pausa muy larga, cierta conmoción.

—No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo. ¡No puedo creer que lo único que te importe sea el equipo!

Movió la cabeza para seguirla.

—Es mi trabajo, Candy... igual que tu trabajo era ponerte hoy delante de los chicos y la prensa y mentir con todo el pesar de tu corazón en nombre de Andrews, diciendo que apoyabas a Neil

—La expresión de Candy le dio a entender que el comentario le había sentado como una patada—.Simplemente hago aquello para lo que me pagan. Como tú.

—Por lo tanto, no te preocupa la posibilidad de estar protegiendo a un violador y ayudándole a progresar en su trayectoria profesional —dijo acaloradamente Candy.

—No más de lo que te preocupa a ti —le lanzó Terry como respuesta, molesto porque estuviese poniéndose mojigata con él.

—Soy una profesional de las relaciones públicas, Terry, no tengo otra elección. Tú sí.

—Muy bien. —Estaba a punto de perder en serio los nervios—.Entonces elijo hacer la vista gorda ante la posible culpabilidad de Neil y concentrarme en lo que ha sido, y siempre será, mi prioridad número uno: ganar la Stanley Cup.

Candyse agitó nerviosa.

—Así que es eso. No recibirá ningún tipo de reprimenda, no será condenado al ostracismo, todo seguirá igual que siempre.

—Sí señora, así es. Me imagino que por tu lado pasará lo mismo, ¿no? —Candyse quedó en silencio—.Mira, dejemos ya de hablar del tema, ¿de acuerdo?

—Buena idea.

Candy se levantó. Terry la vio acercarse al armario de los abrigos que había en el vestíbulo con paredes de mármol y coger el abrigo.

—¿Qué haces?

—Irme.

—¿Para qué? Creía que íbamos a pedir cena japonesa.

—He cambiado de idea.

—¿Por qué? —Con mucho esfuerzo, se obligó a sentarse—.¿Porque no quiero sacarle los trapos sucios a Neil?

—Porque podría perder mi puesto si alguien descubre que estamos juntos, y no merece la pena. —Se puso el abrigo encima y se calzó de nuevo—.Además, no sé si puedo estar con alguien que pone las victorias deportivas por delante de...

—¿La integridad? —la interrumpió enojado Terry.

—Eso es —dijo enseguida Candy—.Y...

—Oye, espera un momento. —Era incapaz de reprimir por más tiempo la rabia—.¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que tener integridad en lo que a Neil se refiere, pero que tú no? — Se le escapó una sombría sonrisa entre dientes—.No pretendo ofenderte, tesoro, pero eso son pamplinas.

—No me llames tesoro. Es ofensivo.

—No tan ofensivo como tu doble moral.

—Me marcho.

—¿Para siempre?

—Sí, para siempre. No creo que este lío informal y clandestino esté funcionando, ¿o no?

Terry se encogió de hombros comedidamente.

—Yo pensaba que estaba funcionando bien, pero oye, si quieres acabarlo porque me niego a hacer mi trabajo de la forma que tú crees que debería hacerlo, adelante. Seguramente soy muchas cosas, pero lo que está claro es que no soy un perdedor. —Cogió el teléfono que estaba en la mesita—.¿Te pido un taxi?

—Ya me lo buscaré yo, gracias.

—Muy bien, pues supongo que eso es todo, entonces. —La irracionalidad de lo que Candy estaba haciendo estaba reventándolo, pero antes muerto que demostrarlo—.Si puedes soportar mi presencia tres segundos más, permíteme decirte que, al menos profesionalmente, espero que seamos capaces de mantener la misma relación próxima y afectuosa que siempre hemos mantenido.

—Claro que sí.

Y con esto dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada, el clic, clic, clic de los tacones sobre el suelo de mármol negro un sonido discordante. Hubo una breve pausa, un sonoro portazo, luego el silencio. «Así que ya estaba. Hasta la vista. _Finito. _De vuelta otra vez al papel de adversarios». Tremendamente agotado, se instaló otra vez en el sofá y cerró los ojos.

—¿Qué demonios acaba de suceder aquí? —le dijo en voz alta al salón vacío. Conocía la respuesta: Candy acababa de sufrir una grave sobrecarga. «Afrontémoslo —pensó—, las mujeres están chaladas. Ergo, Candy está chalada. Jesús». Tal vez fuera una bendición que ella hubiera decidido cortar, aunque pensaba que había sido una reacción un poco exagerada.

Necesitaba aquel tipo de comportamiento loco e inestable tanto como un agujero en la cabeza.

Mejor volver a las guapas y tontas anónimas, sin vínculos de ningún tipo. Era un plan de acción mucho mejor. Pero, de ser éste el caso, ¿por qué se sentía como si acabasen de arrancarle las tripas? Y peor aún, ¿por qué estaba ya echándola de menos?

Muy bien, se preguntaba Candy mientras se abría camino entre las apretadas multitudes que convertían las aceras de Manhattan en un infierno festivo, pero ¿cómo se te ocurre la estupidez de romper con Terry tres semanas antes de Navidad? Tal vez «romper» no fuera el término más adecuado, pues en realidad no estaban «saliendo». Pero aún así, ¿no crees que es una idiotez despachar al mejor amante que has tenido en la vida en esta época del año? Eso es lo que se dice garantizar un caso de libro de texto sobre la depresión navideña.

Intentaba convencerse de que la Navidad le gustaba. Intentaba convencerse de que los duendecillos eran encantadores, y de que cantar villancicos era muy divertido, y de que decorar el árbol era emocionante. Pero nunca funcionaba. Porque hasta donde alcanzaba su memoria, la Navidad sólo significaba una cosa: discordia familiar.

Oh, sí, sus padres siempre intentaban ponerle buena cara. Decoraban la casa de maravilla, con guirnaldas de hojas de pino en las pulcras balaustradas, velas encendidas en todas las ventanas, y el pino escocés más grande y más perfecto del mundo dominando el estudio mientras en la enorme chimenea de piedra crepitaba el fuego. El día de Nochebuena, sus padres celebraban una gran fiesta para familiares, amigos y conocidos. La casa bullía de conversaciones y risas y los brindis se prolongaban hasta bien entrada la madrugada, después de la cual, el personal contratado especialmente para atender el acto, adecentaba la casa para que la familia pudiera retirarse a la cama y sus padres pudieran tener dulces sueños con los que remediar la resaca.

Con un poco de suerte, Candy y sus hermanos no verían estallar los fuegos artificiales entre ellos hasta la cena que se servía a última hora del día siguiente. De hecho, había habido algunos años en los que habían explotado mientras abrían los regalos, pero de eso hacía ya mucho tiempo. Pero, incluso así, la explosión era siempre inevitable.

Desmoralizada sólo de pensar en ello, entró en un Starbucks para tomar un café que le calentase un poco los huesos. Los Starbucks siempre le recordaban a Anthony. Se preguntó qué tal estaría. A lo mejor tendría que llamarle, simplemente para mantener el contacto, saludarlo.

Simplemente para no estar sola. Dios, qué patética llegaba a ser.

La larga cola que serpenteaba hasta el mostrador estaba virtualmente detenida, por lo que dispuso de tiempo más que suficiente para abandonarse a su más reciente obsesión: repetir mentalmente su última escena con Terry. Tal vez había estado exageradamente emocional; tal vez había actuado precipitadamente, locamente, al salir de aquel modo por la puerta después de decirle que lo suyo había pasado a la historia. ¿Pero qué se esperaba Terry? Había permanecido acostado en el sofá como un imbécil mientras ella le ponía al tanto de lo sucedido y después, como si esto no hubiese sido ya terrible, había tenido el enorme descaro de sugerir la posibilidad de que Neil no estuviera mintiendo. Y, peor aún, había dicho que tampoco le importaba si mentía, que lo único que le importaba era la Stanley Cup. Sólo pensar en ello la llevó de nuevo a carraspear ruidosamente y a resoplar. La gente de la cola se quedó mirándola.

¿Pero qué le pasaba a aquel hombre?

¡Y luego estaban sus argumentos sobre la doble moral! Se vio obligada a apretar los dientes.

No, había hecho bien cortando de raíz aquella relación.

Pero eso no significaba que no siguiera deseándolo.

En aquel momento, odiaba su trabajo, odiaba tener que ver cada día al repugnante de Neil. Se estremeció de rabia. Cuánto deseaba arrancarle de la cara aquella perpetua sonrisa burlona. No soportaba que pensase, y actuase, como si se hubiese salido con la suya.

Y luego estaba Albert, pegado a su culo a cada hora de cada día para intentar que Annie retirase la denuncia. Sabía que no pretendía con ello ponerla bajo una presión excesiva, pero lo estaba consiguiendo. Y por último, pero no menos importante, estaba la tortura de tener que estar prácticamente siempre con Terry.

Apenas se miraban, y cuando lo hacían era para cruzarse miradas cautelosas y duras. Mantenían conversaciones superficiales, estrictamente de trabajo. A veces, le miraba de reojo y pensaba: «Conozco cada centímetro de este hombre. Sé cómo se arquea su espalda, cómo le gustan los besos. Conozco la sensación de su cuerpo moviéndose en mi interior». Y se deprimía. Todo aquello formaba parte de otra vida, de una vida anterior a la demanda. A veces, se sorprendía preguntándose qué habría sucedido si Neil no hubiese atacado a Annie. ¿Habría seguido siendo informal la relación entre ella y Terry? ¿O habría acabado él dándose cuenta de que la vida era algo más que una obsesión por la victoria y su relación habría evolucionado hacia algo más profundo, hacia una «relación» de verdad?

Pero Neil había atacado a Annie, y las cosas eran como eran. Él era el capitán, ella la relaciones públicas. A él le importaba el rendimiento del equipo, a ella le importaba la imagen del equipo; una pareja, reflexionó con amargura, cuyos caminos jamás podrían cruzarse. A su llegada a la oficina, empezó a sentir náuseas cuando se dio cuenta de que Albert quería sentarse con ella para repasar los detalles de la fiesta de Navidad de los Blades.

Y lo último que quería en el mundo era tener que estar presente en una fiesta con Terry Grandchester. Y con Neil Leagan. De ser por ella, ni siquiera asistiría, pero no tenía elección.

Los peces gordos de Andrews estarían allí, y tendría que sonreír y pasearse e ir de un lado a otro diciéndoles: « ¿Lo ven? ¿Ven lo presentable que es este equipo? ¿Ven lo mucho que me lo estoy trabajando? ¿Lo ven?». Sólo imaginárselo, se le encogía el cerebro.

Finalmente llegó al mostrador, pidió, recibió su café con leche largo y se aventuró de nuevo en el frío Nueva York, incapaz de alejar su cabeza del trabajo. Era lo único que tenía en aquellos momentos: trabajo, y su amistad con Annie. Tal vez fuera lo único que siempre había tenido.


	12. CAPITULO 11

**JUGANDO RUDO**

**Gianny 17**

**CAPITULO 11**

—Cabrones tacaños —había murmurado Albert mientras Candyle ayudaba a entrar en un vestido de Santa Claus que corría el grave peligro de abrirse por las costuras. Había intentado convencerla de que se vistiese de elfo para ayudarle a repartir regalos en la más barata de todas las fiestas de Navidad celebradas, pero ella se había negado. Lo último que quería en el mundo era que Terry Grandchester la viese vestida con medias de color verde lima y zapatos amarillos de punta.

Escuchando educadamente a un jefazo de Andrews, que estaba aburriéndola con todos los detalles de su casa de tres millones de dólares, se sentía atrapada. «La casa debe estar bien», pensó con amargura. Se resistió al impulso de comentarle lo interesante que le parecía que hubiese conseguido ganar la cantidad de dinero suficiente como para construirse un País de las Maravillas particular junto a la autopista de peaje de Nueva Jersey, cuando Andrews era una empresa tan tacaña que ni siquiera gastaba en alquilar un salón de banquetes de un hotel para celebrar la fiesta de Navidad. Oficialmente, habían dicho que la fiesta se celebraba en los Met Gar para que los «jugadores pudieran patinar con sus hijos». Lo de «cabrones tacaños» era una explicación más precisa.

Consiguió liberarse del charlatán de los tres millones de dólares y, con una copa de ponche en la mano, se acercó a la barrera de Plexiglás que separaba la pista de hielo de las gradas. Los jugadores acompañaban por la pista a pequeños de hasta dos años de edad, pertrechados sobre diminutos y relucientes patines, mientras que los niños más mayores se deslizaban por el hielo como si hubiesen nacido en él. Patinaban incluso algunas de las esposas, colaborando con ello a completar la imagen de la familia feliz, una imagen que presionaba a Candy tanto como un zapato estrecho. Celosa, así se sentía. Celosa de verlos a todos tan felices. Celosa de que todo el mundo tuviera a alguien y ello no tuviese a nadie.

Con la máxima discreción posible, observó a Terry dando vueltas por la pista con los pequeños Cronwell, claramente enamorados de su robusto «tío». Los tres reían con ganas por algún chiste y los niños disfrutaban de lo lindo de la atención exclusiva del capitán. Candy se vio sorprendida por un pensamiento espontáneo: «Qué buen padre sería». Horrorizada, desterró de inmediato la idea y se concentró en la vestimenta de Terry. Se había vestido en plan informal: pantalones vaqueros, jersey de cuello alto de color negro y por encima un jersey grueso de esquiar de color rojo con una cenefa en el pecho con estampados de copos de nieve también en negro... una vestimenta que le reflejaba como el hombre fuerte y varonil que ella sabía que era.

Como sintiéndose observado, le lanzó una mirada al pasar patinando cerca de donde ella estaba. Por una décima de segundo, Candy pensó que tal vez le sonreiría, pero no, su rostro no revelaba más de lo que podría revelar una esfinge. Exasperada consigo misma por darle importancia a aquello, decidió llenar de nuevo su copa de ponche.

—Hola, Candy. Feliz Navidad.

Candy se volvió sonriendo al oír la voz de Patty Cronwell

—Hola, Patty. ¿Cómo va todo? —Candy movió la copa de ponche en dirección a la pista de hielo—.Me sorprende que no estés patinando.

Patty se acercó a Candy como queriendo tramar algo.

—¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto? No sé patinar. Stear lleva años intentando enseñarme,

pero me da mucho miedo. Estoy convencida de que me caeré y me partiré el cuello.

—Te entiendo —dijo Candy. Levantó la copa de ponche y brindaron como buenas amigas.

—¿Lo tienes todo a punto para Navidad? —preguntó Patty—.¿Qué planes tienes?

—Estaré con mis padres en Connecticut. ¿Y vosotros?

—Stear y yo nos quedaremos en Nueva York. Vendrán los padres de Stear. Y Terry estará también con nosotros, como siempre.

Candy movió afirmativamente la cabeza, como si supiese de sobras que Terry pasaba las Navidades con los Cronwell, algo que, por supuesto, desconocía.

—¿Ya has hecho todas las compras? —continuó Patty diciendo.

—Intenté acabar con ellas en Acción de Gracias —confesó Candy—.Soy demasiado quisquillosa con los detalles.

La mirada de Patty se iluminó cuando se acercó aún más a Candy

.

—¿Qué tal con Terry?

Candy se quedó helada.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Dios mío. —La sensación de azoramiento transformó la cara normalmente apacible de Patty—.Se supone que no debía saberlo, ¿no? —Posó la mano en el hombro de Candy— .Me lo contó Stear, pero te juro que no le he dicho ni una palabra a nadie, ni lo haré.

—No pasa nada —le aseguró Candy, aunque no fuese así—.Se ha acabado.

—Oh. —Patty parecía preocupada de verdad—.Lo siento.

—No lo sientas —dijo secamente Candy—.Era sólo sexo. Nada importante.

—Candy—replicó Patty, mirándola directamente a los ojos—, nunca es «sólo sexo».

Los gritos de « ¡Mamá, mira!» desviaron la atención de Patty y Candy aprovechó la oportunidad para excusarse, y retirarse. Así que los Cronwell sabían lo de ella y Terry. No estaba segura de por qué motivo, pero aquello la hacía sentirse incómoda, sobre todo porque no tenía ni idea de dentro de qué contexto había presentado Terry la relación. A juzgar por la reacción de Patty, se imaginaba que Terry no le había ido a Stear diciéndole: «Me estoy trabajando la relaciones públicas». Pero, ¿qué había dicho? Odiaba esa sensación de no saberlo. De que nunca lo sabría.

Cuando los de Andrews decidieron que los jugadores ya habían pasado el tiempo suficiente en la pista de hielo con sus retoños, llamaron a todo el mundo y fueron conducidos en manada hasta el restaurante que había dentro del recinto de los Met Gar, The Grill, para charlar un rato antes de que sirvieran la comida. Candy casi se desmaya al ver que habían instalado un estrado para los ejecutivos de Andrews en la parte delantera del acogedor salón. El mensaje estaba muy claro: Somos la realeza y somos los que mandamos. Previamente, abajo en la pista, habían «recibido» a los jugadores y a sus familias, y Candy se había percatado de que habían hecho especial hincapié en Neil, lo que la había puesto rabiosa. Como cabía esperar, Terry los había ignorado y, de hecho, había hecho todo lo posible para no rendirles ni el más mínimo homenaje. Había ido directamente a la pista y se había quedado en ella hasta el momento de dirigirse al restaurante. Por desgracia para Candy, Albert también se había percatado de su actitud y antes de que empezara a agobiarla sobre el tema, ella le había prometido que hablaría con Terry, que era lo que estaba a punto de hacer ahora, aunque fuese sólo para remediar la situación antes de que las cosas fueran a más.

Se abrió camino hacia donde él estaba en compañía de Stear, junto a la larga barra de madera de arce pulida. Le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

—Disculpa, pero tengo que hablar un momento contigo.

Terry se volvió, sorprendido. Candy lo pilló dándole un rápido repaso y se alegró de haberse vestido especialmente para la ocasión: pantalones negros de cuero, botas y un jersey de lana de cachemira y escote en uve de color lila que destacaba con fuerza sus ojos. Pero la sonrisa se desvaneció en un segundo de la cara de Terry para dar paso a una mueca.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó.

—Los de Andrews Corporate quieren conocerte.

Se recostó informalmente en la barra.

—Yo estoy muy bien aquí. Diles que vengan ellos.

—No compliques más las cosas. Sabes que no funciona así.

—Y tú sabes que me importa un comino cómo funcione. Pensaba que esto era una fiesta.

—Y lo es.

—Entonces ¿por qué te tengo pegada al culo? —preguntó cariñosamente Terry—.¿Es que jamás te tomas un día libre?

—¿Y tú?

—_Touché. _—Terry levantó la copa de cerveza a modo de brindis—.Te diré una cosa. Cuando haya acabado la cerveza, iré y les besaré los anillos. ¿Estarás feliz con eso?

—Haz lo que te dé la gana —replicó Candy, asqueada—.Se trata de tu carrera profesional.

A punto estaba de retirarse cuando por el rabillo del ojo, más real que una pesadilla, vio que Anthonny se aproximaba. «La guinda que remata el pastel, muchas gracias». Le había llamado en un momento de debilidad y habían quedado para tomar un café después de la fiesta. ¿Qué demonios hacía allí, ahora? Se armó de valor, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no hacer caso de la expresión de « ¿Quién demonios es aquí el perdedor?» que empezaba a dibujarse en el rostro de Terry.

—_Mon cherie. _—Anthonny se disponía a cogerle la mano a Candypero ella la apartó enseguida—.He intentado llamarte al móvil, pero no me lo cogías.

—Hola, soy Terry Grandchester —dijo Terry, extendiendo la mano para estrechar la de Anthonny. Su tono de voz era súper amigable y el destello de malicia de su mirada provocó en Candy deseos de matarle—.¿Y tú eres...?

—Anthonny Brown. —La superioridad de su voz era inequívoca, igual que su débil acento francés.

—Encantado de conocerte, Anthonny. ¿Eres amigo de Candy?

—Soy su novio.

—Ex novio —le corrigió bruscamente Candy

.

Anthonny sorbió por la nariz con arrogancia.

—Un simple tecnicismo.

—Ex novio —repitió pensativo Terry, sus ojos buscando con ganas los de Candy. Al ver su mirada burlona, le entraron a Candy ganas de arrancárselos—.Muy interesante —continuó Terry.

—¿Sí? —replicó Anthonny con frialdad—.¿Por qué?

Terry calibró la pregunta.

—Oh, no lo sé —dijo por fin con un suspiro—.Simplemente me imaginaba a Candy con alguien más masculino, ¿sabes?

Candy le lanzó una mirada de desdén antes de volcar su atención en Anthonny.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó, manteniendo la calma—.Creía que habíamos quedado en vernos a las cinco.

Vio con turbación cómo Anthonny montaba el gran espectáculo volviéndole la espalda a Terry antes de responderle.

—Como ya he dicho, _ma petite belle, _he intentado comunicar contigo por el móvil, pero no lo cogías. No puedo quedar. El editor de _Anarchy Now! _quiere para mañana un pequeño artículo y me temo que tendré que ponerme a trabajar en él. —Se inclinó haciendo una gran reverencia—._Desolé. _Lo siento.

—No pretendo molestar, pero ¿a qué vienen tantas frases en francés, colega?

Candy cerró las manos en un puño. Terry no se quedaría satisfecho hasta haberla humillado por completo. Y viendo que Anthonny no tenía la mínima intención de volverse para responderle, Terry se movió hasta instalarse al lado de Candy. Se quedó mirando a Anthonny como si fuese un bicho raro, la pregunta flotando aún en el aire.

Anthonny se llevó una mano al pecho.

—Soy francés de corazón. —Miró despectivamente a Terry—.Dudo que alguien como tú pueda comprenderlo.

Terry asintió con tristeza.

—_Oui, c'est pas vrai. _Los atletas del Neandertal rara vez comprendemos nada. —Cerró un puño en dirección a Anthonny—.Si lo miras bien, te darás cuenta de que mis nudillos casi rozan el suelo. —Lanzó una rápida mirada hacia la barra—.¿Verdad, Stear?

Stear apartó la vista, reprimiendo una carcajada. Terry agachó la cabeza y se quedó mirando la cerveza, reprimiendo otra, evidentemente. Candy, furiosa, agarró a Anthonny por la manga de su andrajoso abrigo y lo arrastró fuera del salón.

—Querida —dijo él compasivamente, una vez estuvieron fuera—.No había caído en lo zoquetes que son esos que tienes que tratar a diario. Pobrecita.

—No vuelvas jamás a molestarme mientras estoy trabajando —dijo Candy entre dientes y aporreándole el pecho—.Jamás. Jamás. Jamás.

Anthonny se encogió de miedo.

—Pero...

—¡Jamás! —vociferó Candy una última vez antes de regresar corriendo al restaurante. «Mantén la calma», se dijo. No se atrevió a mirar en dirección a la barra, aunque sabía perfectamente que Terry no le quitaba los ojos de encima; los sentía allí. Miró rápidamente a su alrededor. La mayoría de la gente estaba ya sentada en las mesas, charlando. Había aún gente de pie, con copas en la mano, hablando y riendo. Candy lloriqueó para sus adentros. Otra «cosa» que se suponía debía controlar: que ninguno de los jugadores bebiese mucho. Demasiado tarde.

Aseguraría que un buen puñado de ellos estaba ya camino de agarrar una buena borrachera, y no le importaba. Era una fiesta, por el amor de Dios. Si Andrews no podía disculpar que los chicos se descabellasen en su maldita fiesta de Navidad, es que eran realmente los acólitos de Satán que Terry siempre les acusaba de ser. Tal vez, al fin y al cabo, emborracharse no era tan mala idea.

Naturalmente, eso significaba aventurarse hasta la barra, donde en aquellos momentos Terry y Stear estaban rodeados por una corte de admiradores, un grupo de jugadores jóvenes que había formado un semicírculo a su alrededor y que escuchaban embelesados cómo el capitán y su compinche charloteaban sobre Dios sabe qué, seguramente sobre la primera vez que uno de ellos se partió los dientes con un _stick _de hockey o sobre cualquier otro tema igualmente fascinante. Sigilosa como un gato, Candy se abrió camino hasta el otro extremo de la barra, segura de haber llegado hasta allí sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Acababa de pedir un gin-tónic cuando vio que Terry avanzaba furtivamente hasta ella.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó Candy, mirando expresamente hacia el frente.

—Quiero saber por qué te has quedado tan pasmada cuando me has oído hablar en francés.

—No me lo habías mencionado.

—No había tenido la oportunidad. No puedes estar en la Liga Nacional el tiempo que yo llevo en ella y no hablar un poco de francés.

—Fascinante.

Terry se inclinó hacia delante, con los codos apoyados en la barra, de modo que sus ojos quedaran a la misma altura.

—No puedo creerme que salieras con ese tipo —murmuró—.No me extraña que estuvieses tan desesperada por querer ligar conmigo.

—¿Perdón?

—Ya me has oído. Mi querida abuelita tiene más testosterona que ese tipo.

Candy apretó los dientes.

—Te odio, ¿lo sabías? Te odio, te odio, te odio.

—¡Hola capitán, Candy, feliz Navidad!

Candy y Terry se volvieron justo a tiempo de ver a Tom acercándose a ellos con una ramita de muérdago. A primera hora de la tarde, había preguntado educadamente por Annie, un detalle que había conmovido e impresionado a Candy. Ojalá Annie le hubiese hecho caso a él en lugar de al Expreso Siberiano... pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—A ver, vosotros dos. —Agitó el muérdago encima de sus cabezas—.Ha llegado la hora de enterrar el hacha de guerra que lleváis lanzándoos mutuamente desde septiembre. Todos formamos parte de la familia de los Blades, ¿no?

Candy abrió los ojos de par en par al ver a su acompañante.

—No te atreverás a...

Demasiado tarde. En un rápido movimiento, Terry la agarró y sus labios se fundieron en un beso tan intenso, tan potente, que Candy tuvo que obligarse a recordar que tenía que seguir respirando. Cayó presa del sabor de la cerveza mezclado con el deseo de ambos, el calor ascendiendo por su cuerpo como el sol. Sí, deseaba poder decir. Síííí. Pero justo cuando empezó a relajarse entre sus brazos, deseando que aquello continuase, él dio por terminado el beso y se separó de ella con delicadeza.

—He pensado que necesitabas un recordatorio de lo que estás perdiéndote —le susurró, y dando media vuelta con lo que ella consideró una sonrisa de triunfo, regresó al final de la barra con sus compañeros, que seguían aullando y echando gritos como buenos bárbaros que eran.

Excepto Stear Cronwell. Su expresión parecía de pena... no por ella, sino por Terry. A lo mejor, por los dos. Incapaz de aguantar su mirada, Candy apartó la vista, cogió el gintónic que acababa de servirle el camarero y buscó un lugar desde donde pudiera esfumarse sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Nochebuena. Candy estaba en el dormitorio de su infancia. Abajo, la alegría y el buen humor seguían a todo volumen, ahogando casi los compases del _Bing Crosby Christmas _que su padre se empeñaba en tocar en el transcurso de la fiesta familiar desde siempre. Había dedicado el tiempo necesario a dar la cara, a saludar a los amigos de sus padres _y _a charlar con los clientes más importantes de su padre. Viendo a su infinitamente encantadora madre, animada por los cócteles, pasear entre los invitados, procurando que todo el mundo estuviese feliz y debidamente atendido, se le ocurrió que era precisamente de ella de quien había adquirido su habilidad para moverse a sus anchas en un salón atiborrado de gente. Era cuestión genética.

Después de asegurarse de que todo el mundo la había visto, se preparó un platito de aperitivos, se sirvió una muy merecida copa de champán y subió a arreglarse un poco a su antiguo tocador, con la intención de reaparecer después de un ratito de paz y tranquilidad.

La habitación no había cambiado desde que ella la ocupara siendo una adolescente: la misma cama con baldaquín, con tocador y armario a conjunto, la misma alfombra de peluche de color blanco. La parte posterior de la puerta seguía cubierta por un collage hecho con programas teatrales y carteles de espectáculos de Broadway a los que había asistido, y el mullido diván tapizado con seda de color rosa que utilizaba para dejar su ropa seguía en la misma esquina, junto con la librería empotrada. Era la habitación en la que solía soñar. Qué apropiado, entonces, que sentada ahora en su cama, blanda como el malvavisco, empezara a divagar sobre Terry.

Estaba enfadada con él por muchísimos motivos: su postura —ninguna postura— respecto al caso Neil; su negativa a dedicar dos minutos de su tiempo a los hombres que firmaban sus cheques; su beso en la fiesta. No tendría que haberle dejado hacerlo. Y debería de haberle montado un numerito y echarlo lejos de su lado. Todo el mundo había pensado que aquel abrazo era una broma, pero ambos sabían perfectamente que no era así. Le había dicho que quería demostrarle lo que se estaba perdiendo. ¿Significaría aquello que él también estaba perdiéndoselo? ¿O simplemente pretendía hacerla subir por las paredes?

Solía burlarse de las amigas que afirmaban echar tanto de menos a sus amantes que incluso sentían dolor de verdad. Ahora sabía que no exageraban. Sentía dolor por él, un dolor tan intenso que incluso se había imaginado dejar de lado su enfado y confesarle que su postura respecto a Neil le traía sin cuidado, que no podía seguir ni un día más sin sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo. Después de la fiesta de Navidad, había cogido el teléfono media docena de veces como mínimo y en cada ocasión se había acobardado. La posibilidad de un rechazo era demasiado desoladora y su necesidad era tan intensa que le provocaba tanto vergüenza como debilidad.

Abatida, apuró la copa de champán. Ojalá Annie estuviera allí con ella. Candy la había invitado pero, al parecer, en el clan de los Britter, no estar con la familia en Nochebuena era el equivalente a una traición y Annie se había visto obligada a declinar su invitación. «Annie está bastante bien teniendo en cuenta lo sucedido», pensó Candy. Sufría esporádicamente ataques de pánico y pesadillas, pero la psicoterapia estaba ayudándola y estaba más decidida que nunca a llegar hasta el final en el caso Neil, por muy amargo que pudiera ser dicho final. De haberse encontrado ella en su lugar, no sabía si lo llevaría todo tan bien. Decidió llamar a casa de los Britter para desearles feliz Navidad, pero justo cuando iba a coger el auricular del teléfono de la mesita de noche, oyó que llamaban flojito a la puerta y Jimmy asomó la cabeza.

—¿Te escondes?

—Un rato. — Candy colgó el teléfono y dio unos golpecitos a la cama indicándole con ello a su hermano que podía tomar asiento. Jimmy entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas sin hacer ruido. Estaba ruborizado y le brillaban los ojos, parecía más pequeño de los doce años que tenía.

—¿Has estado bebiendo a escondidas del ponche de papá «Salta, brinca y desnúdate»? —le preguntó Candy con desconfianza.

—Mamá me deja tomar una copa —respondió a la defensiva, sentándose a su lado— .¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó, tratándola como a uno de sus compañeros de colegio.

—Todo va bien. ¿Y tú?

—Bien. Estoy un poco...

Empezó a toser, una tos profunda y muy sonora que había estado atacándole todo el día. Candy le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda hasta que se recuperó.

—¿Te traigo un poco de agua? —le preguntó.

Jimmy negó con la cabeza.

—Esta tos es muy fea —observó Candy con preocupación.

—No es más que una tos —dijo Jimmy malhumorado—.No tiene importancia.

—Si tú lo dices. Pero pareces un ganso moribundo.

Jimmy hizo una mueca y picó un tocinillo de cielo del plato de papel que sostenía ella.

—¿Cómo están los Blades?

—Bien.

—¿Cómo está Terry Grandchester?

«Es un cabrón gigantesco». Candy cogió una tostada untada con queso brie y le dio un mordisco.

—Está bien.

—Susana dice que es gay.

Candy casi se atraganta con la tostada y se puso a toser, escupiendo las migas.

—¿Qué? —consiguió articular mientras sacudía las migas.

—Susana dice que es gay. Explicó que un día que salieron, él casi ni la besó, cuando todos los tíos caen siempre a sus pies y luego no puede sacudírselos de encima. Dijo que está muy claro que es gay.

—Ya. — Candy se mordió el labio, casi sin poder contener la risa. «Caramba, hermanita, siempre te equivocas en esas cosas». Se sintió feliz al darse cuenta de que Terry le había dicho la verdad cuando aseveró que no se había acostado con Susana... aunque no sabía qué importancia tenía eso ahora—.¿Tú qué piensas? —le preguntó a Jimmy

.

Jimmy se encogió de hombros.

—No creo que lo sea.

—¿Y eso?

—Porque, ¿recuerdas aquella vez que me llevaste contigo a la pista? No paró de mirarte las tetas.

—¡Jimmy! —exclamó Candy, avergonzada.

—Es verdad —dijo Jimmy, protestando. Se llevó a la boca otro tocinillo de cielo—De todas maneras, no me importa lo que sea. Es un tío estupendo.

—Sí que lo es —dijo Candy en voz baja, asolada de repente por una sensación de tristeza. Era evidente que estaba sufriendo una pequeña crisis nerviosa. En un momento dado estaba al borde del ataque de risa al ver que Susana daba por hecho que una falta de atracción hacia ella equivalía a homosexualidad, y un instante después estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. ¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué había dado por terminada una relación sexual informal con un deportista estúpido que, de todos modos, nunca habría llegado a ninguna parte? Chorradas. Aquello era un caso extremo de depresión navideña, y ya está. Otra copa de champán y empezaría a sollozar al oír cualquier villancico.

—¿Por qué te has puesto tan seria, mequetrefe? —Jimmy la enlazó con una cariñosa llave de judo y le dio un golpecito en la cabeza con los nudillos.

—No me llames mequetrefe —le avisó Candy con falsa seriedad, deshaciéndose de la llave y vengándose de su hermano alborotándole el pelo, algo que sabía que odiaba—.¿Qué me dices si bajamos de nuevo los dos?

—Allí abajo es todo aburridísimo —se lamentó Jimmy—.Además, papá no para con el cedé de ese cantante que ya está muerto.

—Pues entraremos en la cocina y robaremos unas galletas. Ya sabes que mamá no las saca nunca hasta el último momento.

—Pensaba que querías esconderte.

Candy se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—De uno mismo es imposible esconderse.

—¿Qué?

—No importa. Anda, bajemos.


	13. CAPITULO 12

**JUGANDO RUDO**

**Gianny 17**

**CAPITULO 12**

Nochevieja. ¿Existía otra noche en el año más cargada de expectativas?

Tirado en el sofá y cambiando canales, Terry se preguntaba cómo iba a desterrar lo viejo e introducir lo nuevo. Era la primera vez en muchos años que no tenía partido esa noche y no sabía muy bien qué hacer él solo. Estaba acostumbrado a estar en la pista de hielo, frente a una multitud excepcionalmente borracha y bulliciosa.

Después, asistía a una pequeña fiesta con los entrenadores, los jugadores, los preparadores físicos y sus esposas y novias. O, si el partido era en campo contrario, se embarcaba en un avión chárter rumbo a casa y la «fiesta» tenía lugar a bordo, con los jugadores paseando por el pasillo del avión bebiendo champán en copas de plástico transparente y brindando entre ellos. Pero aquel año estaba allí, solo. En la mejor noche para salir de fiesta y en la ciudad con las mejores fiestas del mundo, su plan consistía en... ¿qué? ¿En acercarse a la cocina para coger otra botella de Perrier? «Por Dios».

A decir verdad, le habían invitado a varias fiestas. Algunos de sus compañeros iban a reunirse para una cena tranquila en Brooklyn, en el Stevenson's, el restaurante propiedad de la familia de Tom Stevenson, y otros asistirían a reuniones informales en la ciudad, pero él necesitaba un pequeño respiro de los chicos del equipo, sobre todo después de haber estado toda la semana en la carretera con ellos. Había recibido también alguna invitación para asistir a fiestas ostentosas... un par de ellas de parte de tipos que no conocía de nada, pero que olían de lejos a los invitados de primera categoría. Sin embargo, no estaba de humor para ponerse de tiros largos.

Todo ello le dejaba con una invitación pendiente de Stear y Patty para cenar en su casa, pero después de acabar de pasar la Navidad con ellos, no quería abusar de su amabilidad. La Navidad había sido estupenda, como siempre, pero aquel año se había sentido un poco incómodo, como si no fuese un miembro más de la celebración. La Navidad era una época familiar y por mucho que Stear y él fuesen como hermanos, la verdad era que los Cronwell eran una sola unidad. Él era el viejo «tío Terry», el solterón. El mismo papel que llevaba años representando. Tal vez fuera por eso que la Navidad le había dejado deprimido. Era la primera vez que tenía realmente la sensación de lo que podía estar perdiéndose considerando el hockey como su primer amor, en lugar de pensar en una mujer de verdad, de carne y hueso.

Lo que significaba que apañar alguna cosa que hacer para aquella noche o acabaría paseándose por la cornisa del edificio. De ningún modo iba a quedarse solo en casa, como un perdedor patético y solitario. Cogió la agenda telefónica y la abrió. El primer nombre que vio fue el de Linda B.

Linda B... Su cabeza empezó a echar humo... ¿Quién era Linda B? Leyó las notas que había apuntado junto a su nombre. «Le gustan las limusinas», era lo único que había anotado. Ya hemos hablado bastante de Linda B.

A continuación aparecía Christie. Eso, simplemente Christie. Terry se detuvo a pensar. Recordaba a Christie, sí. ¿Quién no? Un cuerpo perfecto, larga melena oscura, una auténtica diablesa. «Mmm, Christie». A lo mejor la llamaba. Pero antes tenía que examinar las otras alternativas.

Denise Duncan... No la recordaba y no había anotaciones...

Elul. ¿Elul? Forzó la vista tratando de entender lo que había escrito. «Bailarina israelí especializada en danza del vientre.

Habla mucho». «Lo siento, Elul. Esta noche no es tu noche de suerte».

François... «Delgada, francesa, mordedora». Terry se estremeció y tachó a François de la agenda, preguntándose por qué había llegado a apuntarla allí. Si no recordaba mal, la semana después de estar con François parecía que le hubiese mordido un guepardo.

Suspiró y empezó a buscar en la agenda de forma aleatoria. A punto estaba de dejarlo correr cuando abrió una página en concreto. Terry miró el nombre y el número que había allí escritos y una amplia sonrisa se dibujó lentamente en su cara. Claro. Era a ella a quien tenía que llamar. Sabía que seguramente no estaría en casa, pero ¿qué demonios? ¿Qué era la vida si no corrías algún riesgo? Y si estaba en casa y le decía que sí, se lo pasarían estupendamente.

—Eres patética. Completamente y tremendamente patética —dijo Annie.

Candy subió un poco más el volumen del televisor. Era Nochevieja y Annie tenía previsto salir a bailar con su hermano Phil y varios de sus amigos. Habían invitado a Candy, pero ella había declinado la invitación con la excusa de que no sabía bailar. En realidad, lo único que quería era esconderse en su apartamento y torturarse imaginándose con qué supermodelo estaría Terry comiendo y bebiendo y disfrutando de una romántica cena a la luz de las velas.

—Lo siento, no puedo permitir que hagas esto. —Annie cogió el mando a distancia y, empuñándolo como una pistola en dirección al televisor, lo apagó.

Candy suspiró.

—Annie

.

—¿No crees que es patético pasarte la Nochevieja sola y tirada en el sofá viendo _Tal como éramos_?

—La miro cada año —protestó Candy.

—Pero no sola y en Nochevieja —dijo Annie, intentando convencerla—Vamos, Candy

—Ya te lo he dicho, Annie. No estoy de humor para salir de fiesta, ¿entendido? —Se sumergió bajo la manta que la cubría y miró a su amiga—.Y ahora, por favor, devuélveme el mando a distancia.

Annie se lo entregó a regañadientes.

—Yo tampoco estoy de humor. Pero voy a ir. Todo es por culpa de ese simplón, ¿verdad?

—¿Simplón?

—Grandchester.

Candy encendió de nuevo el televisor.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—Estás triste por su culpa.

—No estoy triste, Candy.

—Bien. Entonces estás deprimida. —Se puso unos tacones que la encumbraron sobre Candy como un edificio—.¿Qué tal estoy?

Candy le sonrió.

—Estupenda.

—Puedo decirle a Phil que espere mientras tú te vistes como una flecha y te maquillas un poco. No le importará.

—No, gracias. —Estiró el cuello para poder mirar más allá de donde estaba Annie— .¿Podrías moverte un poco hacia un lado? Hubbell y Katie están a punto de verse por primera vez.

Annie refunfuñó de frustración y buscó en el baúl su bolsito de pedrería.

—Eres la mujer más testaruda que he conocido en mi vida. —Se inclinó y pellizcó a Candy en la mejilla—.Recuerda, me quedaré a dormir en casa de mis padres.

—Que te lo pases muy bien.

—Lo mismo digo —gritó Annie corriendo ya hacia la puerta—.Y no comas muchas guarrerías.

—De acuerdo —le prometió Candy.

Pulsó la tecla de «Pausa» y vio cómo Annie se iba. Después de oír cómo cerraba las tres cerraduras de seguridad, volvió a tumbarse y se relajó. De acuerdo, tal vez era patética. ¿Y qué? Podía haber sido peor: podía haber aceptado la invitación de Anthonny para asistir a una lectura de poemas de Leonard Nimoy que se prolongaría toda la noche. Además, ¿qué tenía de malo pasar la Nochevieja sola? Odiaba toda esa alegría falsa e inventada, la presión de tener que pasarlo bien. Pasarlo bien era algo que tenía que producirse de manera natural, que no debería de ser una obligación.

Volcó su atención a las reservas que había sobre el baúl que hacía las veces de mesita de centro. Guarrerías varias y Coca-Cola Light. Un DVD de _Ghost _por si le apetecía llorar aún más después de Redford y Streisand. «Annie no sabe lo que se dice. ¿Patética? Lo mejor es quedarse en Club Candy, pequeña».

Sacudió los almohadones, abrió la bolsa de Doritos y pulsó la tecla de «Play». El teléfono sonó justo cuando había encontrado la postura ideal para permanecer tumbada, apoltronada y cenar. ¿Descuelgo o no descuelgo? Persona de costumbres, descolgó.

—¿Diga?

En el otro extremo de la línea hubo una décima de segundo de duda.

—¿ Candy? Soy Terry.

«Oh. Dios mío».

—Terry —respondió Candy, esperando que el chirriar que había notado en su voz hubiese pasado desapercibido en el otro lado del teléfono—.¿Qué pasa?

—Acércate a la ventana del salón y corre las cortinas.

—¿Qué? —Borracho, tenía que estar borracho. Y ni siquiera era medianoche.

—Haz lo que te digo —le insistió Terry—.Acércate a la ventana.

—¿Se trata de alguna broma? —Se imaginó abriendo las cortinas y encontrándose a los Blades al completo saludándola enseñándole el culo.

—No es ninguna broma —le garantizó Terry—.Hazlo, simplemente, ¿vale? Confía en mí.

—De acuerdo —respondió Candy de mala gana. Se sentó, los Doritos cayeron por todas partes, y envuelta en su manta, se acercó a los grandes ventanales que dominaban la calle y corrió la cortina. Abajo, vio un taxi estacionado delante de una cabina telefónica. Y en la cabina telefónica, saludándola con la mano, estaba Terry.

—¿Qué demonios...?

—Vístete. No es necesario nada elegante, con unos vaqueros y un jersey hay más que suficiente.

—Terry...

—No te molestes en maquillarte, no lo necesitas. Te espero abajo en cinco minutos.

Cuando estaba a punto de decirle que sí, se le ocurrió que él se había presentado en su casa imaginándose que ella no tenía nada que hacer, que era, la típica chica a la que nadie invita a nada. Pues muy bien, le demostraría que estaba equivocado.

—Lo siento, tengo otros planes.

Antes de la respuesta, hubo una décima de segundo de inesperado silencio.

—¿Entonces por qué vas en chándal y con una mantita sobre los hombros?

—Porque mi cita y yo hemos quedado para celebrar una agradable y cómoda Nochevieja en casa. De hecho, debe de estar al caer.

—¿De verdad? En este caso, esperaré fuera de tu edificio y le saludaré cuando el portero le abra. —Colgó el teléfono.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Candy, apartándose de las cortinas y colgando de un golpe el teléfono.

¿Por qué no viviría en un piso más alto? ¡La había visto en chándal! ¿Y ahora qué? Volvió corriendo al sofá y se derrumbó en él. Cuando el teléfono sonara otra vez, y sabía que lo haría, no lo cogería, no pensaba cogerlo. Pasaron cinco minutos. Diez. Sonó por fin. Respiró hondo para calmarse y respondió.

—¿Dónde está tu cita misteriosa?

—Acaba de llamar para decirme que no puede venir. Tiene la gripe. ¿Quieres alguna cosa?

—Ya te lo he dicho. Vístete y baja en cinco minutos. Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

—Necesito diez minutos como mínimo.

—Está bien, diez. —Podría decirse que casi había oído cómo se le fruncía el entrecejo. Y mientras, a Candy le daba vueltas la cabeza.

—No querría ser impertinente, pero ¿cómo supiste que estaría en casa?

—No lo sabía. He tentado la suerte. Ya sabes lo que dicen: Quien se atreve, gana. Nos vemos en diez minutos. —Colgó.

Pasmada, Candy colgó también el teléfono. No sabía qué hacer. No sabía qué pensar. Se sentía atontada y excitada y asustada, todo a la vez. Se dirigió a su habitación para vestirse en pleno estado de choque. Vaqueros y jersey, había dicho. Pues eso haría. ¿Sin maquillaje? Ni pensarlo. Jamás iba a ninguna parte sin un toque de rímel y barra de labios como mínimo, y aquella noche no era ninguna excepción. Era Nochevieja... una noche que, tenía la sensación, jamás olvidaría.

La ansiedad se apoderó de ella mientras entraba con Terry en los Met Gar por la puerta destinada a los jugadores. Durante el trayecto en taxi, había sido incapaz de conseguir que confesase qué tramaba o adónde iban. «Es una sorpresa», era lo único que había dicho. Se había dado cuenta, sin embargo, de que llevaba la bolsa de gimnasia. También se había dado cuenta de lo guapo que estaba, su fuerte mandíbula cubierta por la sombra de una barba incipiente, su cabello castaño despeinado en el punto justo, tal y como a ella le gustaba. Le pareció que se había puesto colonia, pero no estaba segura. Su olor natural era a limpio y vagamente cítrico, su piel tenía un aroma penetrante. «Aroma de piel penetrante —se dijo, riéndose de sí misma—.Seamos realistas».

No supo qué pensar cuando vio que el taxi se detenía delante del estadio. Lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza era que la llevaba a una fiesta privada para los jugadores, una idea que la desconcertó por completo. Pasaba cinco días a la semana rodeada de los Blades y de todo su personal. ¿Por qué demonios pensaría Terry que también le apetecía pasar con ellos su tiempo libre?

El pensamiento siguiente fue que quizá Terry había sufrido un golpe durante el partido contra el Chicago la noche anterior —un partido que había insistido en no ver— y se había vuelto totalmente loco, y que en la bolsa de gimnasia escondía un machete con el que pensaba cortarla y hacerla pedazos en el vestuario. Pero no parecía estar de mal humor; de hecho, se le veía feliz y su gran secreto hacía que su atractivo rostro resplandeciera de satisfacción.

—¿Te importaría decirme qué hacemos aquí? —le preguntó mientras la guiaba por las entrañas del edificio.

—Ya lo verás. —Pasaron por delante del vestuario de los Blades, por el despacho de los entrenadores y estaban a medio camino de la rampa alfombrada por la que los jugadores salían y entraban de la pista de hielo, cuando Candy se detuvo en seco.

—No pienso dar un paso más hasta que me digas de qué va esto.

—¿De verdad lo quieres saber?

—De verdad lo quiero saber.

—Voy a enseñarte a patinar.

Candy se quedó mirándolo.

—No tengo patines.

—No te preocupes. He pensado en todo. —Se agachó, abrió la cremallera de la bolsa y extrajo de la misma un par de patines del treinta y seis que balanceó frente a su cara, sonriendo con malicia—.¿Vamos?

Candy dudó.

—Mira, es una sorpresa maravillosa, pero no puedo aprender a patinar. Esta noche no.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no puedo —dijo malhumorada—.Estoy cansada.

Terry se rascó filosóficamente la barba incipiente de la barbilla.

—Simplemente temes caerte de culo delante de mí.

—No.

—Sí.

—No —insistió Candy, indignada.

—Entonces, demuéstralo. Ven y siéntate conmigo en el banquillo de los jugadores y ponte los patines.

—Está bien —murmuró Candy, siguiéndole hasta culminar la rampa y acercarse al banquillo.

Misterio... ésa era la sensación que despertaba la pista de hielo vacía. Estaban rodeadas por filas y más filas de asientos vacíos, y el hielo, suave, silencioso... Candy tenía la sensación de estar violando un lugar sagrado. Pero Terry no; se sentó en el banquillo y se ató los patines, una, dos, tres lazadas. «Vaya poder —pensó Candy maravillada—, coger el teléfono y decir que quieres la pista de los Met Gar para tu propio uso y disfrute, y ya. Concedido. Y luego dicen que no hay cosas impresionantes».

Terry se levantó, calzado ya con los patines. Chasqueó la lengua en señal de desaprobación.

—Veo que lo de atarte los patines no lo dominas mucho.

—¿Cómo sabías mi número de zapato?

Terry se encogió de hombros.

—Una vez, en casa, te miré los zapatos mientras estabas en el baño. —Se arrodilló frente a ella, le calzó un patín y se lo ató. Candy se dio cuenta de que todo su armamento defensivo empezaba a derretirse.

—¿Por qué me has llamado? —le preguntó en voz baja.

Terry dejó de mover las manos y levantó la cabeza para mirarla.

—Porque eres la persona con quien quería pasar la Nochevieja.

Candy asintió, indicándole que comprendía su explicación. Era eso, no era necesario decir nada más. Miró a Terry bajando otra vez la cabeza para seguir atándole los patines a los pies. Una vez hubo terminado, se levantó, le ofreció la mano y la ayudó a abandonar el banquillo.

—¿Cómo los sientes? ¿Demasiado apretados?

—No lo sé. ¿Cómo se supone que debo sentirlos?

—Rígidos. Tienen que sujetarte bien el tobillo.

Candy se miró los pies y los flexionó.

—Supongo que están bien. —Esperaba que su cara no traicionase la vulnerabilidad que sentía, consciente de que la humillación podía estar a la vuelta de la esquina.

—¿Preparada? —le preguntó él, sonriendo.

—No.

—Vamos. —Sin soltarle la mano, dieron unos cuantos pasos con cuidado para alejarse del banquillo y salir a la pista de hielo. Candy, por instinto, se sujetó a los laterales.

—No ha sido buena idea.

—Escúchame. Mantén las piernas cerradas y deja que te coja de las manos para tirar de ti, para que captes la sensación. Entonces, cuando te sientas preparada, ya te enseñaré a patinar.

Candy seguía agarrada a los laterales de la pista.

—Si me suelto, me caigo.

—No si me das ambas manos. Confía en mí. —Le cogió las manos con delicadeza— .¿Piernas cerradas? — Candy asintió, aterrorizada—.Allá vamos.

Terry, patinando hacia atrás, empezó a tirar de ella lentamente para dar vueltas a la pista.

—¿Lo ves? —dijo—.No es tan terrible.

—No lo será para ti. Yo me siento como una idiota.

—No te sientas así. Todo el mundo empieza igual.

—¿Incluso tú? —preguntó Candy con escepticismo.

—Incluso yo. —Siguió tirando de ella, deslizándose—.¿Te gusta? —le preguntó esperanzado.

—Supongo —respondió nerviosa Candy. Prestaba más atención a la facilidad con la que Terry patinaba marcha atrás que a la sensación de deslizarse sobre el hielo—.Haces que parezca muy fácil.

—Y al final lo es. Todo lo es.

—¿Todo?

Sus miradas se cruzaron.

—Todo —repitió él—.Las cosas pueden ser tan complicadas, o tan fáciles, como queramos hacerlas.

Candy se sonrojó.

—Ya entiendo.

—Sé que lo entiendes.

Dieron un par de vueltas a la pista, tres, cuatro. Candy empezó a relajarse un poco y a disfrutar de la sensación de deslizarse suavemente por la superficie helada de la pista.

—¿Te diviertes? —le preguntó Terry. Candy asintió y él fue bajando el ritmo hasta detenerse—.¿Estás lista para probarlo sola?

Candy notó que se le cerraba el estómago.

—Supongo.

—Muy bien. Ahora mírame. —Patinó despacio para alejarse de ella—.¿Ves cómo voy empujándome con cada pie? Empujo, deslizo. Empujo, deslizo. —Dio una vuelta y regresó al lugar donde la había dejado—.Intentémoslo. Te sujetaré para que no te caigas.

—Empujo, deslizo —se repitió Candy para sus adentros. Terry se colocó detrás de ella y la sujetó por la cintura con ambas manos.

—Dime cuándo estés preparada.

—Lo estoy.

Despacio, con indecisión, Candy empujó con el pie derecho. La parte delantera del patín se hundió en el hielo y habría caído de bruces si Terry no hubiese estado allí para sujetarla.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Terry.

—Sí —dijo enseguida Candy, abochornada.

—Has empujado hacia abajo. Basta con que empujes hacia delante.

—De acuerdo —dijo enfurruñada Candy. Con mucho cuidado, empujó con el pie derecho... luego con el izquierdo. El pie derecho... luego el izquierdo.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien —le dijo Terry.

El rostro de Candy se iluminó.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Continúa.

—Es divertido —admitió Candy, tambaleándose.

—Espera cuando te suelte.

Entonces le entró el pánico a Candy.

—No —suplicó—.Todavía no.

Poco a poco, de forma casi imperceptible, Terry dejó que una de las manos fuera abandonando la cintura mientras reforzaba la presión con la otra. Empezaron a patinar el uno al lado del otro.

—Estás sujetándome —dijo Candy, acusándole.

—Tonterías. Estás patinando sola.

—¿Cuándo vas a soltarme?

—No lo sé.

«Tal vez jamás», se descubrió Candy deseando.

—Tú limítate a concentrarte en seguir moviéndote.

Y así lo hizo. Dieron vueltas y más vueltas, Candy cada vez más confiada. Aunque sabía que nunca llegaría a experimentar la euforia que los jugadores de hockey sentían al patinar sobre el hielo —rapidez, potencia, agresividad—, aquella pequeña muestra, con sus tropezones incluidos, bastaba para ayudarle a valorar por qué Terry sentía lo que sentía. Lo miró; se le veía feliz. Candy esperaba que tuviera algo que ver con el hecho de estar con ella.

Iban por la séptima vuelta cuando Terry finalmente deslizó la mano y abandonó su cintura.

Candy tardó una décima de segundo en procesar que estaba patinando sin él. Y pasado ese instante, cayó sobre el hielo.

—¿Te has hecho daño? —Terry regresó patinando hasta donde Candy había caído y la ayudó a incorporarse—.Como mínimo no te has caído de cara —dijo, riendo entre dientes y mirando su espalda mojada.

Candy se sentía demasiado avergonzada como para poder responder.

—Esta vez, voy a sujetarte, pero cuando te suelte, sigue patinando. Hazlo, así de simple... No pienses en que estás haciéndolo. ¿Entendido?

Candy le lanzó una mirada.

—Sí, sí, capitán.

—Vamos.

Empezaron a patinar otra vez, de nuevo el uno al lado del otro. Candy estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y sólo era capaz de escuchar a medias la conversación intrascendente de Terry. Su cuerpo entero —culo congelado incluido— estaba en tensión a la espera de que él la soltara. Y cuando sucedió, ella siguió las instrucciones que él le había dado y siguió moviéndose. Y, sorprendentemente, se percató de que estaba patinando sola.

—¡Lo has conseguido! —exclamó Terry.

«Lo he conseguido», pensó emocionada Candy, y al momento volvió a caerse.

—No me ayudes —le gritó a Terry—.Quiero levantarme sola.

Consiguió levantarse, temblando y apoyándose en uno de los laterales de la pista. Terry se mantuvo a cierta distancia.

—Vamos —dijo él, tratando de engatusarla—.Acércate patinando.

Candy negó con la cabeza.

—Estás muy lejos.

—Si te rindes ahora te doy una patada en ese culo helado. Te lo prometo.

Candy aspiró hondo, le maldijo entre dientes y, con mucha voluntad, se separó de los laterales de la pista. A punto estuvo de caer de bruces, pero recuperó el equilibrio, se mantuvo en pie por pura fuerza de voluntad y, lentamente y con un patinar patoso, fue avanzando hacia él.

—Eso es —dijo él, enfervorizado. La aplaudió y extendió los brazos—.Vamos, ojos verdes. Ya estás casi.

Candy patinó a tropezones los metros finales que le separaban de él. Y cuando estuvo al alcance de Terry, él la guió hasta protegerla entre sus brazos.

—Sabía que podías hacerlo —dijo él con orgullo, abrazándola—.Lo sabía...

Se interrumpió, mirándola con cariño. Y entonces su boca se posó en la de ella, un beso dulce y tierno, los labios de ella respondiendo del mismo modo en cuanto él la atrajo hacia sí, casi como si estuviese deseando que sus cuerpos se fundieran sobre el mismo hielo.

—¿Qué me dices de continuar nuestra celebración de Nochevieja en mi apartamento? —le susurró él al oído con voz seductora.

—¿Qué te parece hacerlo en el mío?

—¿Por qué en el tuyo?

—Porque tengo pastelitos y rosquillas y Coca-Cola Light.

—Bien, en este caso —respondió él, dándole un besito en la nariz—, gana tu casa.


	14. CAPITULO 13

**JUGANDO RUDO**

**Gianny 17**

**CAPITULO 13**

Su instinto le empujaba a devorarla, a poseerla. A tomar lo que era suyo y a buscar un alivio rápido al dolor que crecía en su interior. Pero aún así, contemplando con ternura allí de pie, al lado de la cama, encendiendo una vela, se sintió abrumado por la sensación de querer conocer hasta el último centímetro de su cuerpo. Se imaginaba su boca regocijándose en el blanco perlado de la piel de su nuca, percibía casi la tentadora firmeza de sus pequeños y atractivos pechos en sus manos. Eran sensaciones que no encajaban, que no debían encajar, con las prisas. Y fue así cómo, pese a la enfebrecida voz de su cabeza que le incitaba apasionadamente a ir a por ella, decidió devorarla lentamente.

Encendida la vela, se volvió hacia él. Los destellos dorados de la luz titilante bailaban sobre su rubio cabello, creando un efecto parecido al de un halo. En silencio, Terry extendió las manos para posarlas sobre sus hombros, complacido al percibir el ligero estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo de Candy en cuanto él empezó a deslizar lentamente las manos por los hombros, sus dedos buscando los de ella. Con la cabeza ladeada, parecía estar preparándose para formularle una pregunta. Pero no; era un movimiento de anticipación, previo a ponerse de puntillas para besarlo en la boca, y aquel sabor vino a recordarle de nuevo que tenía que tomarse su tiempo.

El beso de ella fue hambriento, urgente. De haber hecho caso a su iniciativa, se habrían arrancado la ropa en cuestión de segundos para zambullirse el uno en el otro. Tuvo que ralentizarla, hacerle ver que merecía la pena esperar un poco.

Separó delicadamente su boca de la de ella y, sin soltarle la mano, se sentó en la cama. Ella hizo lo mismo, respirando de forma entrecortada. Él la tendió en la cama, era como un vestido sin cuerpo, y una sonrisa lánguida y contenida le iluminaba la cara. Conmovido, acarició la suavidad de su mejilla.

Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, gozando de la felicidad silenciosa que veía reflejada en ellos, se colocó delicadamente sobre ella. Candy ronroneó al sentir la presión del cuerpo de él sobre el suyo. Terry observó el movimiento intencionado de sus caderas, un desafío. Excitado, enterró la cara en la dulzura de su cuello, sus labios incitándola, rozándola, sin parar en ningún momento. Candy gimió y su cuerpo se retorció debajo del de él, inquieto, atormentado. Por fin le acarició la cabeza y le agarró por el pelo.

—Terry —musitó. Dejó él de besarla para mirarla de nuevo a los ojos—.Te deseo terriblemente.

—Pronto —le prometió él, su dolor interno cada vez más punzante. Se deslizó por su cuerpo hasta que sus manos alcanzaron sus pechos para tocarlos, acariciarlos, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, asegurándose de memorizar la sensación de su cuerpo, sus curvas. Su respuesta le dijo que la sumisión era inminente: la cabeza de Candy cayó hacia atrás como si estuviese ofreciéndole en sacrificio la pureza de su garganta.

La cabeza le daba vueltas y se decantó otra vez por darse un festín allí, así que hundió delicadamente los dientes en su carne suave y cálida. Gritó ella, su desnuda excitación llevándole casi al borde del abismo, pero decidido a no rendirse ni perder el control, todavía no. Rodó sobre su cuerpo para hacerse a un lado y empezó a desabrochar tranquilamente los botones de la camisa aterciopelada de ella, dejando al descubierto un sujetador de encaje negro. Notó la tensión de Candy en el momento en que abrió los cierres de la parte posterior y anticipó la dulce liberación que ello suponía. Pero lo que hizo fue dejar el sujetador en su lugar y cerrar la boca sobre el encaje que cubría el pezón derecho, destellos de placer recorriéndole el cuerpo entero al verla jadear.

—Por favor, Terry, ahora —le suplicó.

—Pronto —repitió él con voz ronca, preguntándose cuánto tiempo más podría resistir. Tiró de ella hasta sentarla en la cama y poder así deslizarle la camisa por los hombros. Y entonces finalmente, acompañando sus gestos de delicados besos en la clavícula, desabrochó del todo el sujetador y lo retiró.

—Eres preciosa —murmuró, besando el vacío entre sus dos pechos.

Los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Nadie me había dicho esto jamás —musitó, como si intentase recuperar el ritmo de la respiración.

—Entonces es que nadie había llegado a verte de verdad.

Se disponía a besarle los pechos cuando ella le detuvo, sólo por un instante, para tomar entonces las riendas de la situación. Terry observó su elevada concentración mientras le quitaba el jersey y el suéter de cuello alto que llevaba debajo. La sensación de placer inundó su cuerpo al preguntarse qué haría ella a continuación. ¿Tocarle? ¿Besarle? ¿Lamerle? Cerró los ojos. Un segundo después sintió la sensación ardiente provocada por las manos de ella que, incandescentes, le acariciaban el pecho. La necesidad estaba llevándole al borde del precipicio de la razón y lanzándole hacia la pasión.

La abrazó y se derrumbaron en la cama, una boca buscando la otra, la carne buscando más carne, las manos de él cobrando velocidad, aunque sin prisas, asimilándola aún. Estaba decidido a memorizarlo todo: la dulce curvatura de sus costillas, el delicado balanceo de sus caderas, el aumento de temperatura de su piel bajo sus caricias. Y también su sabor. «Dios, sí». Dulce, aunque salado. El sabor de una mujer hambrienta y que no teme demostrarlo. Sólo aquel sabor bastaba para llevarlo de cabeza al más puro estado de inconsciencia.

Siguió explorando cada vez más abajo con ambas manos y con la boca, deteniéndose sólo para deshacerse de los pantalones vaqueros y las braguitas. Candy cerró los ojos, su cuerpo tembloroso. Terry abandonó entonces la cama para arrodillarse en el suelo, delante de ella. Tobillos, pantorrillas, rodillas y espinillas... frecuentemente olvidados, y tan suaves en Candy

Los acarició y los besó, sus labios y sus dedos extasiados ante su sedosa suavidad. Y luego estaba la parte interior de los muslos... imposible olvidar aquéllos. Se inclinó hacia delante, besándola, pellizcándola, mientras Candy le suplicaba con su cuerpo que continuara. Y así, sin querer defraudarla, le separó las piernas y acercó la boca a aquel calor húmedo y resbaladizo.

Llegó ella enseguida, en una oleada, su cuerpo temblando con violencia y su voz gritando para liberarse. Era más de lo que su sangre ardiente podía soportar. Se levantó, se arrancó lo que le quedaba de ropa y se deslizó en su interior, sus cuerpos estremeciéndose al reconocerse de nuevo y también sorprendidos, ella enlazando las piernas por detrás de la cintura de él, un encaje exquisito.

El resplandor ocre de la luz de la vela, el aroma almizclado del deseo mutuo, incluso la delicadeza de la nieve que había empezado a caer en el exterior... Todo se conspiraba para que el corazón de Terry se disparara con la necesidad de completarla, de cerrar el círculo. Buscó sus manos y, enlazando los dedos, empezaron a moverse juntos lentamente, con la facilidad de los amantes capaces de elegir entre prolongar la situación o acelerar el ritmo y sucumbir al placer más salvaje. Terry dejó que fuera ella quien decidiese, y aguantó y aguantó hasta que los gritos enloquecidos de «¡Ahora! ¡Ahora!» le hicieron saber que había llegado también su momento. Inspiró hondo y cayó en picado, sus sentidos explosionando al vaciarse finalmente, felizmente, en ella.

Temía quedarse dormida. Estaba segura que de hacerlo se despertaría babeando en el sofá de casa y que todo aquello habría sido simplemente un sueño. Extendió el brazo y tocó la cadera de Terry para tranquilizarse. Respondió él rodando hacia el lado de la cama que le correspondía a ella, su mirada soñadora.

—Hola —susurró amodorrado, extendiendo también el brazo para tocarla.

—Hola. ¿Te he despertado?

—No, sólo estaba adormilado. —Levantó la cabeza y entornó los ojos para intentar ver algo en la habitación a oscuras—.¿Qué hora es?

—Cerca de las tres.

—Mmm.

Volvió a recostarse y se le cerraron los ojos. Candy se preguntó si sería muy dormilón. No tenía forma de saberlo, pues nunca habían pasado una noche entera juntos.

—¿Terry?

—¿Mmm?

—¿Te quedarás toda la noche?

—Por supuesto. —Le dio un besito en la coronilla, adormilado.

—Estupendo. — Candy se acurrucó más entre sus brazos. Hacía ya un buen rato que la vela se había apagado pero, aún así, había en el dormitorio un resplandor plateado, el resultado, se imaginó, de la nieve que seguía cayendo en el exterior.

—Me pregunto cuántos centímetros acabarán acumulándose —se dijo Candy en voz alta.

Terry bostezó.

—A lo mejor se trata de una tempestad de nieve.

—En cuyo caso, el lunes no podríais desplazaros en avión hasta Ottawa.

Terry gruñó.

—No me apetece pensar en eso.

Candy, perezosa, trazó un dibujo en el pecho de Terry con el dedo.

—¿Y en qué te apetece pensar?

Terry abrió los ojos.

—¿Te digo la verdad? En comida. Me muero de hambre.

—Yo también —confesó ella, aliviada. Se alegró de saber que no era la única cuyo estómago gritaba con desesperación. Se sentó—.¿Qué podría preparar?

—Nada. Son las tres de la mañana. Propongo un banquete de comida basura aquí mismo, en el dormitorio. ¿Dónde están todas esas chucherías que me prometiste?

—Creía que los deportistas nunca comían comida basura —bromeó Candy

.

—Pues éste come lo que le venga en gana. Anda, tráela.

Riendo, Candy se levantó y se echó encima un batín antes de salir al salón. Las chucherías estaban justo donde las había dejado. Cogió un puñado y regresó con Terry, que se había sentado en la cama y había encendido la luz de la mesita de noche.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que todo esto tiene algo de decadente? —preguntó, mientras Candy repartía la comida basura sobre una mantita antes de volver a meterse con él en la cama.

—Decadente sería embadurnarte el pecho con un poco de mermelada de ésta y luego lamerla. Esto es simplemente divertido.

—Ah. —Cogió la bolsa de Doritos y se echó unos cuantos en la mano—.¿Dónde está tu compañera de piso? —preguntó por decir algo.

A Candy no se le había pasado por la cabeza que llevándolo a su casa, el tema de Annie, y todo lo que ello comportaba, acabaría saliendo a relucir. Y así había sido.

—Ha ido a bailar con su hermano. —Buscó algún signo de desaprobación en los ojos de Terry y sintió alivio al no encontrarlo—.Esta noche duerme en casa de sus padres.

Terry se limitó a asentir.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar de esto... de todo el asunto entre Annie y Neil.

La expresión de Terry se volvió defensiva.

—Está bien.

—Me equivoqué al irrumpir en tu apartamento de la forma en que lo hice —admitió Candy —.Me equivoqué también diciéndote que te regías por una doble moral. —Suspiró y le quitó el papel a una rosquilla navideña—.Pienso que lo mejor que podemos hacer para tratar con éxito esta situación es no comentarla más, ya que es algo en lo que nunca estaremos de acuerdo.

—¿Y estás segura de poder hacerlo? —le preguntó Terry.

—Puedo intentarlo. —Le dio un mordisco a la rosquilla—.Mmm, está buena.

—Pero la Coca-Cola está caliente. —Remató alegremente sus Doritos.

—Y hay otra cosa de la que creo que deberíamos hablar —prosiguió Candy

.

—¿Sí?

Dudó ella.

—De nosotros.

Terry seguía imperturbable.

—¿Sobre qué de nosotros?

De repente, Candy se sintió embargada por una oleada de timidez.

—¿Somos los mismos que éramos antes... una pareja informal?

Terry se encogió de hombros.

—No veo por qué no.

Candy cerró los ojos un instante para que él no se percatara de su decepción.

—Bien —mintió ella. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Él no quería una relación. Pese a los sentimientos que empezaba a tener hacia él, se conformaría con lo que hubiese. Tendría que esforzarse en controlar sus emociones, y nada más. Abrió los ojos—.Pero tendremos que seguir manteniéndolo en secreto. Lou me dijo que si descubría algún día que estaba «liada» con alguno de los jugadores, me despediría en el acto.

—De todos modos, es mejor mantenerlo en secreto. Tal y como ya comentamos cuando empezamos, no querrás que los de Andrews piensen que te estás prostituyendo para conseguir tus objetivos a nivel de relaciones públicas, y yo no quiero que ellos piensen que me acuesto contigo sólo para librarme de hacer ciertas cosas.

—Hablando de lo cual...

—No. —Su mirada se oscureció—.Ya conoces mi respuesta.

—No iba a hablar de eso. —Acabó con su rosquilla—.Deberías acatar algo más la disciplina impuesta por los de arriba. No les gustó en absoluto que los ignorases durante la fiesta de Navidad.

Terry bufó insatisfecho.

—Que se aguanten. Que se vayan al carajo.

—No te haría ningún daño hacerles un poco la pelota, aunque fuese sólo una vez.

—A lo mejor lo haría si tuviésemos un bajón. Pero en estos momentos estamos en veinticuatro, doce y tres. ¿Tienes idea de lo maravillosas que son estas estadísticas, Candy? Estamos concentrados y volveremos a traer la Copa a Nueva York. Y mientras, las entradas para los partidos se agotan, lo que significa que los chicos de Andrews pueden disfrutar de nuestros éxitos sin hacer nada. Para ellos, no somos más que un método para que su nombre esté en la cabeza del público.

—¿Por qué crees que compraron el equipo, Terry? Todo forma parte de una estrategia de marketing, de una manera de hacerse con esta porción del pastel demográfico integrada por hombres entre los dieciocho y los treinta y cinco años de edad que todavía no tienen.

—Exactamente, y eso es lo único que les importa: demografía, imagen de marca y asegurarse de que hasta el último habitante del planeta conoce el nombre de Andrews —replicó Terry—.No el de los jugadores. Ni el arte del juego. Ni su integridad. Ni...

Candy le metió en la boca un nacho de maíz.

—Ya basta. Ya te he entendido. Es evidente que se trata de otro tema que haríamos muy bien en evitar siempre que fuese posible.

—De acuerdo —masculló Terry, sin dejar de masticar. La miró sensualmente—.Eso me ha gustado —murmuró.

—¿El qué?

—Tu manera de controlar la situación y meterme ese nacho en la boca. Ha sido sexy.

—¿De verdad? —La recorrió por entero un escalofrío de calor—.Tendré que tenerlo en cuenta.

—Tengo una idea mejor. ¿Por qué no acabamos de comer y seguimos celebrando el Año Nuevo?

—Una idea magnífica —dijo Candy, lamiéndose los dedos para limpiarlos de chocolate—.¿Vamos?

La despertó un zumbido. Pensando que era el teléfono, alargó el brazo para responder. Terry murmuró que lo que sonaba era el timbre de la puerta y su cabeza confusa pudo entonces procesar que era necesario salir de la cama. Se acercó tambaleándose y con ojos legañosos al interfono y pulsó el botón para hablar.

—Dime, Carlos.

—Perdón por molestarla tan temprano, señorita White, pero aquí hay un chiquillo que se llama Jimmy y que dice ser su hermano.

Candy se despertó de repente.

—Oh, Dios mío, mándamelo para arriba.

Corrió a la habitación para coger el batín y miró de reojo el reloj de la mesita de noche. Las seis de la mañana del día de Año Nuevo y Jimmy allí. Sintió un escalofrío mientras su cabeza repasaba todas las posibles razones de su aparición. «Dios, ayúdame por favor a mantener la calma —suplicó—.Por favor».

Cerró sin hacer ruido la puerta del dormitorio, pues Terry parecía haberse quedado de nuevo dormido, y esperó a que sonara el timbre de la puerta. Cuando lo hizo, le temblaban las manos de tal manera que le costó incluso girar todos los cierres de seguridad y abrir la puerta. Y cuando finalmente consiguió abrirla se encontró con la descorazonadora imagen de su hermanito allí solo en el vestíbulo, su rostro bañado por las lágrimas.

—Lo siento —dijo con voz entrecortada—, pero no se me ha ocurrido otro lugar donde ir.

—No seas tonto. —Lo arrastró hacia dentro y lo abrazó con fuerza, sus lágrimas amenazándola también en el mismo instante en que Jimmy empezó a sollozar contra su pecho.

—¡Los odio! —sollozó—.¡Odio vivir allí!

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada, todo irá bien. —Sin dejar de abrazarlo, cerró la puerta y pasó al salón. Tomaron asiento en el sofá. Le secó las lágrimas con la manga del batín— .Cuéntame qué ha sucedido.

Jimmy tenía hipo.

—Mamá y papá salieron por Nochevieja. Mamá estaba completamente borracha y cuando llegaron a casa empezaron a pelear. Rompieron platos, y de todo, y yo no podía dormir. Yo...

Dejó de hablar de repente. Candy siguió su mirada y se volvió para ver a Terry acercándose

a ellos, vestido sólo con los vaqueros y desnudo de cintura para arriba. Tenía el pelo alborotado y era evidente que intentaba despertarse. Jimmy querría saber qué hacía el capitán de los New York Blades saliendo del dormitorio de su hermana. Pero de ese tema ya se ocuparía más tarde.

—No pasa nada. Puedes hablar delante de Terry.

Dudoso, Jimmy esperó a que Terry se instalara al otro lado de Candy para continuar.

—Mamá subió a mi habitación y se sentó en el extremo de mi cama y no callaba. — Cogió aire para continuar—.Dijo que nunca había querido a papá, y que de no haberse quedado embarazada de mí, lo habría dejado hace años y todas esas cosas. —Sofocó un sollozo—.Al final, se fue y yo bajé corriendo y le cogí dinero del bolso y cogí un taxi hasta la estación. Y aquí estoy.

—Oh, cariño. —Se le veía tan pequeño allí sentado, un niño perdido y asustado—.Lo siento mucho. —Le apartó el pelo de los ojos—.¿Entonces no saben que estás aquí?

—¡No, y no quiero que se lo digas!

—Tengo que hacerlo, cariño.

—Lo más seguro es que ni siquiera estén despiertos —bufó Jimmy

—Entonces, los despertaré. ¿Por qué no te sientas aquí con Terry mientras yo les llamo? Cuando esté, prepararé tortitas para desayunar, ¿os va bien?

—Muy bien —dijo Jimmy, sorbiendo por la nariz.

Candy se fue dejando a Terry a solas con su hermano. Terry se inclinó hacia él con una expresión inequívoca de compasión.

—¿Estás mejor?

Jimmy asintió con la cabeza de forma casi imperceptible.

—¿Quieres beber alguna cosa? ¿Un vaso de agua? ¿Un poco de zumo?

—No, gracias —dijo Jimmy con una vocecita.

—¿Sabes? En mi familia pasaba una cosa parecida.

Jimmy le miró receloso.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Mi viejo solía emborracharse y destrozaba la casa.

En el rostro de Jimmy se dibujó una mirada a medio camino entre la incredulidad y el alivio.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Era el ritual de los viernes por la noche: salía del trabajo, entraba en el bar con sus amigotes, luego llegaba a casa con una cogorza de órdago. Y entonces nos tenía a mi madre y a mí toda la noche en vela diciendo que nadie le quería ni le tenía en cuenta para nada, que su vida era una mierda por culpa de nosotros. .. —Terry sacudió la cabeza—.Estoy seguro de que piensas que todo es culpa tuya, ¿verdad?

Jimmy se miraba los pies.

—Estoy seguro de que piensas que es por algo que tú haces, que si tuvieses unas notas estupendas en el colegio, o si te partieses el culo en la pista de hielo, entonces tus padres te querrían y las cosas cambiarían. Eso es lo que yo pensaba. Y es por eso que me convertí en un jugador de hockey tan bueno. Para satisfacer a mi viejo. El quería haber jugado, pero no pudo, así que pensé que yo lo haría por él. Pensaba que mi padre se sentiría feliz si yo era un gran jugador de hockey sobre hielo. Que así dejaría de pegar a mi madre y de emborracharse. Pero, ¿sabes qué? No fue así. Porque todo aquello, en realidad, no tenía nada que ver conmigo, y no era por mi culpa, igual que la situación que viven tus padres no es por tu culpa.

Jimmy volvió a mirarlo de reojo, tímido.

—Y ¿cómo... te lo hiciste?

—Dormía muchas veces en casa de amigos, ésa era una de las cosas que hacía. cuando fui lo bastante mayor como para largarme de una vez por todas de allí, lo hice. —Hizo una pausa—.Cuando necesitaba desahogarme, hablaba con gente, igual que estamos haciendo tú y yo ahora.

—¿Y sigue bebiendo tu padre? —preguntó Jimmy.

Terry se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Llevo años sin hablar con él. ¿Sabes qué? Cada vez que te apetezca hablar sobre el tema, llámame, ¿de acuerdo? Te daré el número de casa y el de mi móvil.

Jimmy tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¿Lo harías de verdad?

—¿Para ayudar a un camarada de armas? Por supuesto. Pero que quede entre nosotros, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que tu hermana se entere de lo sentimental que soy.

—No diré nada, te lo juro. —Miró entonces a Terry con curiosidad—.¿Estáis enamorados Candy y tú?

«Oh, mierda», pensó Terry. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que tenía que decir? Si le decía al niño que lo único que amaba era el hockey, estaría enviando un mensaje erróneo en cuanto al sexo y el compromiso. Por otro lado, si mentía y le decía que sí, sólo Dios sabía lo que podría llegar a suceder después. Se decidió por una respuesta vaga.

—Somos muy buenos amigos —y, levantándose del sofá, inclinó la cabeza en dirección a la cocina.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Sí —dijo Jimmy.

—Yo también. ¿Qué te parece si ayudamos a tu hermana a preparar esas tortitas?

Al ver que Jimmy le seguía obedientemente sin formular más preguntas personales, Terry tuvo la sensación de haber esquivado la mayor bala que le habían disparado en la vida.

Candy se dirigía al despacho de Albert para asistir a la primera reunión de relaciones públicas del año pero su cabeza estaba muy lejos de allí. Tal y como se esperaba, sus padres se habían arrepentido de lo sucedido en Nochevieja. Incluso su madre se había mostrado dispuesta por primera vez en su vida a asumir la responsabilidad de sus acciones. Había prometido beber menos y jurado que se pondría en manos de un asesor matrimonial. Igual que su padre.

«Si no lo veo no lo creo», era la postura de Candy, aunque se reservaba su opinión pues, desde niña, siembre había deseado en secreto poder creer en lo que decían. Y al marcharse les había hecho una advertencia: si volvía a suceder algo por el estilo, lo dispondría todo para que Jimmy fuese a vivir con ella. A juzgar por los gestos de asentimiento y las reverencias con las que la habían acompañado hasta el coche, tenía la sensación de que por fin sus palabras habían hecho mella.

Pero nada de aquello habría pasado de no ser por Terry. Fue él quien consiguió convencer a Jimmy para que regresara a Connecticut. De camino a casa, Jimmy había presumido de que el gran Terry Grandchester había dado su número de casa y su número de teléfono móvil para que le llamase en cualquier momento para «charlar de sus cosas». Candy había necesitado todo el autocontrol del mundo para no coger su móvil en aquel mismo momento y llamar a Terry para decirle que le amaba. Aquella prueba definitiva de que era un hombre bueno con un buen corazón empujaba sus sentimientos en constante ebullición por encima de la línea del amante para situarlo en la de guardián. Lo único que evitó la llamada fue no saber si él sentía lo mismo.

Abrió la puerta del despacho de Albert. ¿Era posible que en los tres días que habían transcurrido desde la última vez que lo había visto hubiese sumado una nueva papada a las que ya tenía? Los gruesos rollos de carne que tenía bajo el cuello cobraban hoy peor aspecto si cabe debido a un cuello de camisa demasiado estrecho que le hinchaba la carne y le ponía colorado. ¡Aquel hombre era un infarto andante! Desde noviembre, Candy se había erigido en la encargada de conducir cada día el coche hasta la pista de hielo para presenciar los entrenamientos. No sólo porque a Albert le costaba mover su enorme cuerpo al volante de su Beamer, sino porque Candy temía que un día sufriera un infarto conduciendo por la avenida arbolada y los dos acabaran en el otro barrio. Le había parecido que la mejor solución era ofrecerse voluntaria para conducir ella el coche, consciente de que de ninguna manera Lou se plantearía ponerse a régimen.

—¿Qué tal tu Nochevieja, muñeca? —le preguntó Albert, desgarrando una magdalena del tamaño de la cabeza de un bebé. Estaban esperando la llegada de Archibalt.

—Bien —respondió Candy.

—¿Qué hiciste? ´

Candy sofocó una sonrisa.

—Alquilé unas cuantas películas de vídeo y me quedé en casa. Una cosa agradable y tranquila, ya sabes. ¿Y tú?

—Mi esposa y yo estuvimos en una cena bufé de esas de comer hasta hartarse en la Ponderosa, luego volvimos a casa y vimos caer la bola de Año Nuevo en televisión. — Reprimió un eructo—.Lo mismo de siempre, lo mismo de siempre.

—Suena divertido. — Candy sonrió, aunque brevemente, pues Archibalt entró en el despacho en aquel mismo momento. Desde que Annie había decidido ir a por Niel, las cosas entre ella y Archi estaban más tensas de lo habitual, sobre todo porque Archi parecía disfrutar lanzando pullas sobre Annie. Candy había decidido ignorarlo cada vez que se cruzaba con él por los pasillos y él la saludaba agitando la carpeta que llevara en la mano y murmurando: «Espero que la abogada de tu virginal amiguita sea buena». Era contraproducente, combativo. Pero Albert, que Dios bendiga su gorda cabeza, parecía no darse cuenta de la tensión que crecía entre ellos.

—Hola, hola, Archicito, chico —cacareó Albert—.¿Qué tal tu Nochevieja?

Archi bufó.

—Pasable. —Desenrolló el pañuelo de seda que llevaba al cuello y dobló con cuidado su gabardina Burberry para dejarla sobre el respaldo del sofá situado enfrente de Candy

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó Albert, mientras Candy simulaba sentirse fascinada por la fotografía en la que aparecía Albert junto a Wayne Gretzky y que colgaba justo por encima de la cabeza de Archi.

—Mi novia y yo preparamos una cena sencilla en casa y nos acostamos pronto.

Archi rió entre dientes.

—Es decir...

Archi le cortó en seco.

—Eso es.

Candy apartó la vista de la fotografía y vio que Archi la miraba con una expresión de repugnancia hacia Albert. «Esnob impotente», pensó candy. ¿A quién demonios se le ocurriría salir con él?

—Muy bien, pongámonos ya a trabajar. —Albert miró directamente a Archi—.Primer tema. ¿Qué tal vas en lo de conseguir información sobre...?

—Annie Britter —respondió Archi, consiguiendo no se sabe cómo hacer que su nombre sonase como algo obsceno—.Estupendamente.

—¿Qué has conseguido? —preguntó Albert

Archi lanzó a Candy una crítica mirada condescendiente.

—¿Sabías que tu amiguita salió con uno de los New York Jets mientras estaba en la universidad, así como con dos estrellas pasajeras en el transcurso de los últimos dos años?

—¿Y?

—Pues que evidentemente es una buscona de famosos con una especial «predilección» por deportistas y actores.

—Yo estuve saliendo con un camarero —le replicó Candy—.¿Me convierte eso en una obsesa de la comida?

—Depende de cómo lo mires, querida —le respondió con dulzura Archi. Se volvió entonces hacia Archi—.¿Quieres que profundice en esto?

Albert asintió levemente, evitando la mirada de Candy.

—Hecho —declaró triunfante Archi.

Candy le lanzó una mirada asesina, a la que él respondió con una empalagosa sonrisa. Albert, mientras, tenía el aspecto de estar sufriendo de indigestión. Cuando miró a Candy, lo hizo con una expresión que casi podría calificarse de dubitativa.

—Muñeca, odio tener que preguntártelo otra vez, pero por el bien de tu compañera, ¿has reflexionado sobre lo de hablar con ella para que retire la demanda?

—Ya hemos hablado muchas veces de esto, Albert. No pienso convencer a Annie de que lo haga.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —dijo Albert, renunciando a la idea—.Será su funeral.

—Te refieres al de Niel —murmuró Candy y ninguno de los dos la oyó.

—El siguiente punto de la agenda es el del viaje por carretera. Tenemos Ottawa, Montreal, Edmonton, Washington, Vancouver y Calgary —recitó Albert, contando las paradas con los dedos—.Seis ciudades en dos semanas. Será un coñazo, como siempre. White, tú vendrás conmigo.

Candy parpadeó.

—Pero... es Archi quien suele acompañarte. Yo pensaba...

Albert pestañeó como respuesta.

—¿Algún problema?

—No, en absoluto. —Candy no se atrevía a mirar a Archi, aunque percibía su resentimiento concentrándose en ella como un rayo láser. Empezaba a quedar demasiado claro a quién de los dos consideraba Albert como el más trabajador.

—¿Algún motivo particular para este cambio? —preguntó tajantemente Archi.

—La verdad es que no. Simplemente he pensado en cambiar un poco las cosas y ver qué tal funciona. Además, estará bien no tener que compartir la habitación del hotel contigo. Ese rechinar de dientes tuyo cuando duermes me vuelve loco.

El azoramiento hizo que el rostro de Candy se arrugara.

—Esto no significará que tú y yo vayamos a compartir habitación, ¿no, Albert?

—No te preocupes, muñeca, tú tendrás la tuya. Y ahora, hablemos de los periodistas.

La reunión se alargó cuarenta y cinco minutos más. Una vez finalizada, Candy se obligó a detenerse en el despacho de Archibalt. Con todo lo que ya había entre ellos, lo último que deseaba era que pensase que ella tenía alguna cosa que ver con la decisión de Albert de que fuese ella, y no él, quien la acompañase en el viaje.

—¿Archi?

Archi levantó rápidamente la vista y pulsó una tecla para que la pantalla del ordenador se

quedara en negro.

—Mira, quiero que sepas que la decisión de Albert de que sea yo quien le acompañe en el viaje es completamente suya. Yo...

—No te molestes, pero la verdad es que me da igual —le espetó Archi—.Está claro que tú eres la mascota de Albert, y ¿por qué no? También yo sería su mascota si corriese detrás de él y me pasara la vida lamiéndole su gordo culo como haces tú. —Candy se quedó boquiabierta—.Pero pongamos las cosas claras. Tal vez tú y yo compartamos el mismo puesto profesional, pero soy yo quien realmente es el segundo de a bordo aquí, y pretendo mantenerme en esta posición hasta que ese saco de grasa se caiga muerto y su puesto sea mío. Hasta entonces, pienso que sería inteligente por tu parte recordar cuál es tu lugar en la pirámide de las relaciones públicas de esta casa. Porque yo no tengo la mínima intención de permitir que nada, ni nadie, se interponga en mi camino. _¿Capisce? _

—Oh, sí, _capisce _perfectamente.

Candy regresó a su despacho y tomó asiento, pasmada. Aquella perversidad, aquella paranoia... era evidente que Archi era un hombre inseguro. Perverso e inseguro. Podría sentir lástima por él. Pero no la sentía.

Lo que sentía era miedo.


End file.
